


Goodnight, Baby Brother

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Big Brother Dean, Caring Castiel, Deaged Castiel, Deaged Dean Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mommy?, Possessive Castiel, Pouting, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Vomiting, Wetting, carpets, deaged Sam Winchester, lowes prop toilet, paint, potty training, sick toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 62,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's Dead...Dean killed him with the Colt and he stayed dead, but they still lost Ellen and Jo. Weeks later Dean is going stir crazy and him and Sam go on a hunt...a witch hunt... that spells trouble for one Sam Winchester... which spells even bigger trouble for one Dean Winchester...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Dean.” Sam whined. 

“No, Sam. I just can’t.” Dean yelled slamming his hands on the stirring wheel.

“Ellen and Jo died just a few weeks ago…don’t you think it’s a little soon to go on another hunt? Hell, we killed Lucifer, didn’t we? We shouldn’t even be hunting anymore.”   
“We are hunting because that’s what we do, you know. Saving people, the family business. I was climbing walls at Bobby’s. This is what Jo and Ellen would want us to do, kill evil creatures.”

“Dean, we should be celebrating that we killed Lucifer with me or you being the vessels of those sons of bitches.”

“We will celebrate by hunting a witch.” 

“Come on, Dean. One more week at Bobby’s.” 

“My God, Sammy. You’re like a two year old.” 

Sam used bitchface #207 at Dean as they pulled over to the house of the witch. “Shut up.” 

“Alright, you go in front, I’ll go around back.” Dean ordered. They got out of the Impala.

Once they were inside the lace was quiet. Sam walked up the stairs, Dean followed behind. They reached the top when Sam got flung to a wall and Dean pushed down the stairs. Dean heard shots being fired. He heard Sam scream the another shot fired. 

Dean tried to stand up but he saw blood. He looked down then a pain flared. He looked down at his leg. It wasn’t supposed to bend that way. Somehow, he limped up the stairs. 

Dean spotted the witch first thing. He pulled his gun out. He crawled over to her. She was barely breathing. The witch barely opened her eyes and looked at Dean. “You got what you asked for Dean Winchester.” Dean raised his gun and shot her in between the eyes.

He somehow got to his feet…foot and limped over where Sam’s…clothes were. Next thing he knows a tiny naked butt appeared out of the clothes. Dean moved some of the clothes. The little naked butted belonger to a tiny little boy who looked a lot like Sam. “Sammy?”

“Dean? I think sumthin’s ery wong. Dat witch did somewin.” 

“Yeah, Sammy, you’re a two year old…a naked two year old.” 

“Dean, call Cass-e-al. The witch says I’m going to forget.” 

“What?”

“The witch told me she gonna erase 24 years.” 

“Let’s get you to the Impala.” Dean pulled the plain T-shirt over Sam’s little head and stuck the kids arms in the flannels sleeves and picked him up. 

“You’re hurt, De. Call Cas.”

“We have to get you outta here.” Dean limped slowly down the steps. Occasionally hissing in pain when it gets too much, but Dean plows through it.

“De-De, I’m tired.” Sam’s eyes were dropping heavily. 

“Stay conscious for a few more minutes so I can get you to the Impala.”

“But, I’m so sleepy…” Sam whined Dean had limped to the front door.

“I know, baby brother. Please, just stay awake.” Dean stepped off the porch and staggered. ‘Hey, Cas, I need you to come on down here as fast as you can. I’m hurt and Sammy’s different.’

Nothing happened. Dean opened the back door and strapped Sam in. “Alright, Sammy. Goodnight, baby brother.” 

“Night night.” Sam closed his eyes and he was out like a light.” 

“Shit.” Dean mumbled. There was no way he could drive when he driving foot was broke.

It hurt like Hell the whole drive but somehow Dean made it to the motel in one piece.

Sam had woken up when Dean unbuckled him. “I’m gonna set you down for a moment. I need to grab my duffel from the trunk.” 

Dean’s limp was getting worse and more painful with every step. He opened the trunk and grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He took a limped step and then heard a painful pop and he collapsed to the ground. Dean let out a groan and moved his leg and saw blood. He bone broke through skin. 

Dean heard Sam start to whimper. He saw a puddle at Sam’s feet. Sam wasn’t oilet trained, he wasn’t Dean’s brother anymore. Dean was gonna be a Sam’s Dad now. Dean mustered up the strength to stand up, pick up a now crying Sam, and walk into the motel. 

Dean sat down on the bed and Sam right beside him. ‘Dear Castiel, I really need you, man. I’m hurt pretty bad.’

Seconds later cas stood in front of Dean. “Hello, Dean.” 

“Ya mind healing me up. I’ve gotta gimp leg and a wet, crying Sammy.” 

Cas nodded and touched Dean’s forehead healing him. “What is wrong with Sam?”

“He…well, right now, just a little accident.”

“Uh, Dean…I mean how is he two?”

“A witch…”

“So, what are you gonna do?” Cas squinted his eyes. 

“Probably go to Wal-Mart, get clothes, shoes, diapers…a stuffed animal or toys so he’s not bored when we are trying to reverse him, maybe a car seat.” 

“I shall go with you.” 

“Really? Angel of the Lord…would help a man with a crying toddler.” 

“With Lucifer gone and Heaven back in order, I have a lot of free time.”

“I think I’m gonna be fine on my own.” Dean lifted up Sam and set him on his hip. “Sammy, we’re gonna go on a little trip. How does that sound?”

“Daddy…” Sam whimpered and buried his face in Dean’s shirt.

“And so it begins…” Dean looked over at Cas. 

“Dean? Could I…Maybe…perhaps…” Cas gave an almost human expression.

“You really wanna come along, don’t you, Cas?” Cas nodded shyly. “Sure, why not? The more the merrier.”

Cas smiled. “How did Dean Winchester manage to break his leg hunting a witch?”

“She was more powerful than we thought. Threw Sam into wall and chucked me down the stairs.” 

Dean walked out of the motel room and strapped a half awake Sam in the back seat once again. “Cas, I know how badly people are gonna fawn over him. I’m his Dad. Make up your own story.” Cas nodded. 

They drove to the nearest Wal-Mart, which wasn’t that far, Sam was out. Dean didn’t even bother putting him in the cart. He carried Sam and Cas pushed the cart.   
“We got about a week and a half’s worth of clothes, two packages of diapers, a pair of what you called “The most adorable shoes in the world” shoes, and the perfect car seat for a two year boy.” Dean remarked as Cas grabbed a stuffed teddy bear and a few toy cars. Dean knew they would need some sippy cups. So they made their way over there.   
“Hold on, Dean. Hand me your call phone.” Cas smiled. 

“Why?” Dean fished his phone out of his jacket pocket. 

Cas studied the phone then took a picture of Dean and Sam. “Sam is an adorable child, but a drooly one.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. He craned his head and saw a glob of drool slide off Sam’s lip and hit the already big wet spot on his shoulder. Dean smirked. “I forgot, Sammy, he was a very slobbery tot.” 

“Let’s head to the check out, then change Sam.” Cas said grabbing some blue and green sippy cups. 

Once they were at the checkout things got weird. “Aw, well, isn’t he the most adorable thing in the world.” 

“Thanks, his name is Sammy.” 

“Did you two adopt?” She asked innocently.

Dean’s eyebrows rose again. “Pardon?”

 

“Did you two adopt or use a surrogate?”  
Cas touched the back of Dean’s neck and answered before Dean could. “We used a surrogate, a good friend of ours. I’m Castiel and this is Dean…Novak.” 

“Nice to meet you Castiel, Dean, and Sammy Novak.” She smiled as Dean paid. 

Ten minutes later Sam was diapered, clothed, and strapped into a car seat in the back seat of the Impala. Dean looked over at Cas. “What the Hell, Cas?” Dean said as he closed the back door.

“I just went with it.” 

“Cas, I’m not gay.” 

“Like I said, Dean. I just went with it. Can we get to Bobby’s and research?” Like that Cas was gone. 

“Fucking Angels.” Dean grumbled as he got in the car and drive in silence.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

“So I’m guessing Cas is at your place?” Dean said softly over the phone.

“Yeah, he told me everything. Hasn’t done much research though.” Bobby answered.

“He’s probably waiting for me, I’m not too far away. Sammy’s probably gonna sleep another half hour or so. I’m about two hours out.”

“See you when I see you.” 

“Bye, Bobby.” Dean hung up the phone and dumped it back in his jacket pocket. 

Dean hummed to himself and drove in a peaceful silence. 15 minutes down the road he heard Sam wake up. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, bud.”

“I hungry.” Sam whimpered. 

“Alright, Sammy. We are gonna stop at the next exit, ok?”

“But, I hungry, now.” Sam whined.

“I know, bub.” Dean reached back and pat Sam’s leg. 

“I’M HUNGRY, DADDY!” Sam screamed. Dean pulled over on the side of the road and got out of the car. 

Dean opened the car door and scooped Sam out. “Hey, Sammy. Shhh, I know, you are hungry. We are nowhere near any food. It’s gonna be another 10 minutes before you can eat. Can you be a big boy for me and stay strong for just a little longer?”

Sam shook his head and tears welded on his eyelids. “Daddy.”

“No more tears, Sammy. I’m gonna get you to food as fast as possible but you’re gonna have to bear with me. Can you do that for Daddy” Dean said setting Sam back into his car seat. 

“Daddy!”

Dean started driving a little faster. “We’re almost there, buddy.” 

Sam seemed to calm down for the rest of the time before they reached the diner. Sam even talked to Dean about everything. Soon Sam starting being that kid who asked the same question over and over again. “Dere yet?”

“Almost, bub.” 

“Soon?” Sam asked. 

“Very soon, Sammy. I’m finding a diner right now.” Dean pulled into the first restaurant he saw and scooped Sam out of his seat. “You wanna use your feet, Sammy?”  
Sam nodded and Dean set him on the ground and took Sam’s hand. Sam marched alongside Dean. Sam hopped onto to sidewalk and they entered the restaurant and found a booth. “Alright, Sammy, what do you want?”

“I want chicken nuggets.” Sam said standing in the booth. 

“Ok, squirt. Now, seats are for your butt not your feet. Wanna sit in my lap if you can see over the table?”

“I no wanna sit down.” Sam whined. 

“Come on, kiddo. If you’re good, I’ll get us dessert.” Dean smiled. Sam crawled into Dean’s lap and pouted. Dean smirked. “Sammy, curl that lip in. Winchester’s don’t pout.”   
“I wanna pout.” Sam tried to make a serious face and cross his tiny arms over his chest. 

“Aw, Sammy. You could land a plane on your lip.” Dean tapped his index finger to Sam’s bottom lip.

“Stooop…” Sam pouted.

Dean chuckled and the waitress came over to their table. “Hi there, what can I get you guys?”

“I’ll have the burger with a water and he’ll have the kids chicken nuggets and a water.” Dean smiled. 

“Coming up.” She smiled and walked away.

Sam was still pouting. “Sam, Are you really pouting because you can’t stand?”

“I hungry.” 

“Well, I just ordered our food. It should be here soon.”

“I want food now.” Sam whined.

“Alright, Sam Winchester, I have had enough of your pouting. The food will be here shortly.” Dean said sternly but not harshly.

“But, I hungry, Daddy.” 

“I know, little man. It will be here shortly.” 

“Hey, I couldn’t help but notice that he was a little grumpy because he was hungry. Here’s something to tide help over till his food gets here.” Dean heard then looked up to a familiar face.

“Who are you?”

“Really, Dean? You don’t remember me…oh wait, I’m possessing a different vessel.” She said as she gave Sam a small cookie.

"You're an angel or demon?"

“Demon, you jackass.” 

“Hey, watch your filthy mouth.” Dean snapped. 

“Sorry.” The woman smiled. “I’ll tell you what. Tell me where your you’ll be staying the night at tonight and I’ll show you who I am.”

“That’s gonna be a problem when I’m staying at Bobby Singers.”

“Well, it’s 9:45 at night and you think you’re gonna drive when this little man needs sleep. You can’t just drive all around the country now, Dean. You have a toddler. Unless you wanna be like your Dad.”

“I am nothing like Dad. I am always here for Sam. Dad never was, I didn’t deserve what he put on me. Now, I get to give Sam a proper childhood.”

“You’re not gonna try to find a cure?”

“If we can find then I guess I get my little brother back, but I won’t be heartbroken if we don’t.” Dean said as Sam pulled on Dean’s shirt sleeve.

“Daddy, who dat, lady?”

“Sam, this is a friend of Daddy’s.” Dean looked down at the small child.

“Hi, I’m Sammy!” He smiled as he finished munching on the cookie. 

“Hey there, Sammy. I’m Meg.” She smiled. She looked at Dean. “You should find a place to stay the night. We’ll talk then.” 

Meg walked off. Once she was gone Dean and Sam’s food arrived. “Here you go, guys. Enjoy.” The waitress smiled. 

“Thank you.” Dean half grinned and slid Sam’s food over to him. “Eat up, bud. After this we will find a place to stay for the night and then get ready for bed.”

Sam nodded and munched on his dinner. After an hour later they left the diner. Sam was less cranky but still cranky from tiredness. Which Dean could handle.

Once Dean found a motel he started a bath for Sam. As he turned on the water and let it fill up the tub he let Sam run around the motel room and he called Bobby.

“Dean? Where are you? You should be here by now?”

“I stopped by a motel for the night because Sam was getting cranky.”

“well, get here first thing.” 

“I’ll try, Bobby. I have a two year old with me.”

“Ok, ok.” There was a pause. “Cas is just getting anxious.”

Dean heard a knock on the door. “I’ll be there soon. I gotta go, Bobby.” 

“Alright ya idjits.” Bobby hung up. 

Dean cranked the door to see who it was then opened it all the way. “Hiya there, Dean.”

“Meg.”   
***


	3. Chapter 3

“How did you find me?”

“I’ve been tailing you for hours.” Meg smiled as she stepped inside. 

“I can’t really talk right now, Meg. I’m getting Sam ready for bed.” Dean said walking to the bed with Sam’s stuff and pulling out a fresh diaper and pajamas.

“I can tell. There’s a little boy running around in nothing but a diaper.” Meg sa down in a chair at the table. 

“I was about to give him a bath. Now, can you come back in say an hour?”

“One hour, no matter if Sam’s awake or not.” Meg stood and left. 

Dean turned and grabbed Sam. “Alright, bud. Bath time.”

Once in the bathroom Dean took off Sam’s dirty diaper and threw it in the trash then stuck the naked Sam in the tub. Sam splashed around getting Dean soaked. 

“Come on, now, Sammy. I’m getting wetter than you.” Dean laughed. 

“Daddy, take baf wif Sam’y!”

“No, bub. It’s your bath time. Let me wash your mane.”

“I no wion, Daddy.” 

“Dean held his hand over his heart and gasped. “Really? Then what are you?”

“I Sammy!”

“How do I wash a Sammy?”

“You wash my hair.” Sam pointed to his head. 

“Oh, ok, Let me clean Sammy’s head ok.” 

Sam laughed and sat still for Dean to wash his hair. “All done?”

“Wait.” Dean ducked a final cup of water over Sam’s head. “Now, I’m done. I’m gonna let the water drain and you can keep playing until I get back.” 

Sam nodded and Dean stood up and walked out of the bathroom to grabbed some clothes he could change into after he finished with Sammy. He grabbed a towel and walked back into the bathroom and scooped Sam up into a towel and rubbed him down and ruffled his hair. He walked into the main room and got him into a fresh diaper and the pajamas he laid out. 

Sam was pooped out. He was getting sluggish and his eyes were starting to droop along with some yawns. “Alright, kiddo, bed time.” 

“No, night night.” Sam whined as he yawned. 

“Sorry, little man. You’re not convincing. You’re sleepy.” Dean sat down on the bed, picked Sam up and propped against the head board. Sam curled up in Dean’s lap.   
After a little while Dean was sure Sam was asleep in his lap. Ever so carefully, Dean laid Sam under the covers and walked to his duffel and changed then sat on the opposite bed. It wasn’t long before Den remembered that Meg was coming back. He quietly walked over to the door and opened it and walked out and silently closed it back. He propped against the door so that if Sam woke up he could hear. 

After 10 minutes of waiting he saw Meg walk up. “Sam’s asleep.” 

“Is he a hard sleeper?”

“Why? Why did you want to talk to me?”

“I need your help.”

“With what?”

“A spell.” 

“Why would I help you? You’re the reason two of my best friends are dead.” Dean paused for a moment. He watched Meg’s facial expression. Her eye darted in every direction. “You’re hiding. You’re scared.” 

“Yeah, I’m running form Crowley. I have a price on my head and no back up. I need friends.”

“Why should I help you? Last I checked we weren’t friends.” Dean crossed his arms. 

“I need help with three spells.” 

“You never answered my question.” 

“Because I know you can help.” 

Dean sighed. “What are the spells for?”

“There not really spells.” 

“Lying, really?”

“No, I’m not lying.”

“Then what do you need?”

“Something going on with me, it’s weird.”

“Like what?”

“I’m less demon…more human. The girl I’m riding is long gone and it’s empty in her except I can’t smoke out and I have to sleep, and eat, and drink, and pee. I’m becoming human.” 

“That’s why you haven’t shown me your black eyes.”

“Because I can’t. I can even pass through devils traps and salt lines. I’m about as harmless as the girl that use to be in here.” 

“Now, what do you want me to do?”

“Give me shelter, food, company.” Meg looked small and fragile. Dean slid to the ground and propped against the door. Meg sat down beside him and their shoulders touched.   
“Ok, tell me how this happened?”

“Crowley found out I worked with Lucifer and before he could kill me he touched me and it burned into my skin. That’s when I found the meat I was wearing was completely gone and I couldn’t leave. I ran into some other hunters. They thought I was a demon. Splashed holy water in my face and nothing. Threw salt at me it didn’t burn. Even stepped in a devils trap and walked free.”

“You are becoming human.” Dean smiled a little. Meg seemed calmer and believe it or not happier. “You don’t to upset about becoming human.”

“Being a demon isn’t all fun and games.” Meg turned and looked at Dean. She stared into his eyes with utter sincerity.

“So what the real reason you chose to come to me?”

Meg smirked. “Even when I was demon somehow you stuck in my head. In the good way, not the I want you dead bad way.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s stupid. A low life demon falling for a hunter of all people.” Meg smirked. 

“It could be worse. It could have been an angel.” Dean was now the one staring. That’s when He leaned in a little bit and pecked Meg on the lips. 

It was Meg who deepened the kiss. Soon Meg was in Dean’s lap. Dean felt up Meg’s back and moaned as Meg’s hands traveled down his chest and palmed at Dean’s crotch that held his ragging hard on. Meg unzipped Dean’s pants and pulled out his cock, it was already leaking with pre cum. 

Dean’s hands made it under Meg’s shirt and unlatched her bra and cupped each breast and thumbed over each hard nipple slowly. Meg hissed in pleasure. Meg undid her pants and then sat on Dean’s dick. They rocked in a rhythm, each other of them panting and moaning in pleasure. 

Soon Dean came and went limp against the door and panted as he put his junk back in his pants and Meg pulled her pants back on. He sat beside him with her head on his shoulder. “You know I have to go to Bobby’s.” 

“I know.” Meg sighed. 

“Since you’re not a demon, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you coming along. Unless you go somewhere to be.” 

“Are you sure, it would be ok? You don’t think Castiel or Bobby will remember my meatsuit?’

“I know they will remember but they will do all the tests and you aren’t a demon so you have nothing to worry about. Even so, I won’t let anything bad happen.” Dean reinsured.   
“You think I could stay the night with you?”

“Sure, Even though you’re gonna be staying with us anyway.” Dean smirked. 

“Let’s get inside then.” 

Dean stood up and Meg followed. When Dean opened the door a half awake Sam was sitting up in the bed with tears stains on his face. “What’s wrong, little man?”

“I gotted scared. I couldn’t find you.” Sam whimpered. 

“It’s ok, Sammy. I’m right here. I’m never gonna leave. Go back to sleep.” Dean kissed the top of Sam’s head as Sam lowered back on his back and fell asleep once again.”   
Dean climbed into the other bed with Meg joining him and they fell asleep. Well, Meg fell asleep. Dean just laid there. How was he going to explain this to Bobby and Castiel?  
***


	4. Chapter 4

Dean felt the bed dip just a tiny bit, then something crawl over him. It had to be Sam. Sam moved Dean’s arm carefully then got under the covers. Where was Meg? She was right beside him when they went to sleep. Sam moved Dean’s arm back over his tiny body and burrowed down in Dean’s chest. Dean never opened his eyes, but even with them closed it was probably one of the cutest things Sam’s done. Once he heard Sam’s breathing even out and he knew he was asleep he cranked one eye open. He start that the light was on in the bathroom. Meg must be in there. He looked at the clock. ‘5:15’ 

Somehow Dean fell back asleep to be woke up what felt like seconds later. “Daddy…Daddy?” Sam whispered. 

Dean’s eye fluttered opened and directly in front of his face was the Sam with his eyes wide. “Good morning, bud.” 

“Dere’s someone at the door.” Sam said. Dean sat up and looked around the motel. Meg was lying beside him still asleep. Good Meg wasn’t the love’em and leave’em kind of person.

“Ok, you stay here.” Dean got up and cracked the door open a bit. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. Are you could to be leaving soon?”

“Um,” Dean looked around for a clock. ‘6:37’ “It’s 6:40 and I just woke up. So, I’m guessing no, Cas. How did you even find me?”

“Your room isn’t warded. Which made it easy.”

“Well, go back to Bobby’s. I’ll get there when I get there.”

Cas nodded and vanished. Dean turned around to see Sam sitting up and staring at him. “Who dat, Daddy?”

“Just a friend, who wanted to say hi.” 

Meg sat up. “Good morning everybody. I guess y’all are early risers.” 

Sam’s eyes grew big, curious, and scared. “Sammy, this is Meg.”

“I sawed you at the diner.” Sam said less scared more curious.

“Yeah, how did you like that cookie?”

“Good.” Sam smiled. 

“Alright, bed head, let’s get you ready for the day.” Dean said stretching out his arms as Sam stood up on the bed a ran over to Dena’s awaiting arms. 

20 minutes later Sam is fed, bathed, and changed and running around the motel room as Dean packed up the Impala. Meg stayed the whole time. “Meg?”

“Yeah?” She answered as Dean sat down on one of the beds.

“Are you sure you want to be with me? I mean, Bobby will probably attack you, Cas might try to kill you.” 

“It’s not like I’m a demon anymore, But yes, I want to be with you. I drink holy water, you can flick salt at me, it doesn’t work and after last night I don’t care anymore.”   
“What is keeping you here? You can be anything you want. Yet, you stay here with me and my deaged brother, now son, I’m a good for nothing hunter who basically destroyed the world.” 

“I have been watching you and Sam longer than you think I have, Dean. Azazel told me to watch you and Sam since he thought was a threat because he started hunting and training you.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. With Sam now a child and you stop hunting and me become less supernatural, I think I want this.” Meg smiled. 

“We better get going, bite the bullet.” Dena stood and faced Meg. She rose to her feet and pecked Deanon the lips before walking to the bathroom. “Alright, Sammy. Ready to go on a trip?”

“Where we goin, Daddy?”

“We are going to stay with a friend of mine’s house.” Dean said as Meg reemerged from the bathroom. 

“I’m ready, let’s head out.” And that they did.

They were an hour into the drive before Sam started whining. “I bored.” 

“I know bud, but you’re gonna have to troop it out. We are half way there.” Dean said looking at Sam through the rear view mirror.

“I don’t wanna.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy. Sometimes we have to do things we don’t wanna do. Try taking a nap.” 

“I no wanna nap.” Sam whined. 

Dean looked over at Meg who was watching him. “I don’t know what to tell you, Sam. If you sleep the time will go faster.” 

“I no wanna nap. I wanna get out.” Sam whined and Dean knew he was close to a meltdown.

“I’m sorry, buddy.” Dean could hear Sam start to whimper. “Meg, I’m gonna call Bobby and tel him were about an hour out, but Sam’s having a meltdown. Once I’m off the phone I’ll pull over and can you drive the rest of the way to a can calm him down?”

“Sure.” Meg replied. Dean was a little if-y about letting a former demon drive his treasured Impala but it had to be done.

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby’s number. Bobby answered on the seconds ring. “I’m guessing you are on your way now.”

“Yeah, We are about an hour out, but Sammy’s about to have a full blown temper tantrum.”

“I know, I know, you’ll get here when you get here.” Bobby grumbled. 

“Have you and Cas been searching for a cure?”

“I have, but Cas hasn’t really done anything other than stare at one book day in and day out.” 

“What’s the book?”

“Hell, if I know. He won’t let me go near it.” 

“Well, I talk to him when we get there.” 

“He’s acting different, Dean.” 

“How?”

“He seems pissed off. Got any idea on how?”

“Not a clue.” Dean could hear Sam whimpering his name. “I have to go, Bobby. Meltdown in te minus ten.” 

“Idjit.” Bobby hung up. 

As Dean tried to find a good place to pull over Sam grew louder. “Daddy! I wanna get out! I no wanna nap!”

Once Dean pulled over Meg and him both got out. Dean opened the driver’s side rear door and scooped the crying Sam out. “Ok, Sam. Shhh, it’s ok.” Dean rubbed Sam’s back in slow, smooth, slow circle and rocked side to side. On arms cradled Sam under his butt and the other rubbed Sam’s back. Sam cried in Dean’s shirt and gripped the shirt tight with one hand and gripped Dean’s tight with the other. 

Dean hummed ‘Smoke on the Water’ by Deep Purple. Dean even sang part of the song.

‘We all came out to Montreux,  
On the Lake Geneva shoreline,  
To make records with a mobile.  
We didn’t have much time  
Frank Zappa and the Mothers  
were at the best place around  
But some stupid with a flare gun  
Burned the place to the ground  
Smoke on the water, fire in the sky.’

By the time he finished Sam was out cold. Dean smiled. Sam subconsciously loved classic rock. He put Sam back in his car seat and Meg slid back to the passenger seat and the finished the trip to Bobby’s.

“That was amazing. How did you do that?”

“I practically raised Sam once, it’s easier the second time around and me being older.” Dean smiled. 20 minutes after that conversation they are pulling into The Singer Salvage Yard. “Stay here, let me explain things to Cas and Bobby and get Sam to the guest room.” 

Meg nodded. Dean got out of the car and scooped the sleeping Sam. He grabbed his duffel from the trunk and walked to the door and knocked. 

Bobby opened the door. “Good to ya, boy.” Bobby smiled give him am one armed hug. 

“I’m gonna drop Sam off upstairs along with my stuff. Then I need to talk to you and Cas. It’s important.” 

“Of course it’s important. It’s the Winchesters. Always getting into something.” Bobby shook his head. 

When Dean came back from laid Sam down Bobby was in the library with Cas who was reading this strange book. “Hey, Cas.” He said as he flopped down beside him. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water and handing it to Dean. 

“What is this?”

“Water. You seemed thirsty.” 

“I’m fine, Cas, but thanks anyway.” 

“It’s holy water.” Cas said dryly.

Dean looked confusedly at Cas before drinking the glass. “Why did you think I was possessed?”

“When I checked on you this morning, your motel smelled faintly of sulfur.” 

“I’m not possessed, Cas.” Dean said looking away from Cas and drinking the metallic tasting water. 

“Dean, you smell like sulfur.” Cas leaned in closer. 

“What are you trying to say, Cas?” Dean asked. 

“Christo” Cas snapped. 

“I’m not a demon, Cas!”

“Then why do you smell of sulfur?” Cas yelled.

“Because I…”

“Because you what, Dean?” Bobby remarked. 

“I came in contact with one last night.” 

“I knew I should have stayed with you guys.” 

“No, Cas, we are fine. It doesn’t even matter because she is becoming human.” 

“Becoming human?” Bobby exclaimed. 

“Yeah, holy water doesn’t work, neither does salt. She can cross devils traps and salt lines. Can’t smoke out, can even show her black eyes. Human.”

“Did you kill her?” Cas asked dryly.

“Why would I kill an innocent person, Cas?” Dean snapped. 

“Because she is a demon no matter what.” 

“She turning human and wouldn’t harm a fly.” Dean shouted. 

“Wait, why are you guys choosing sides. It’s not like Dean brought the demon here.” 

“Yeah, It’s not like I did that.” Dean copied.

Bobby and Cas shot Dean an angry glare. “Dean?”  
***


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby and Cas rushed to the door with Dean tailing them. “Wait, guys, I can explain. Just give me a second.” 

“No, Dean, we don’t work with demons.” Bobby said.

“We aren’t working anymore. At least not right now.” Dean said blocking the door.

“Move Dean.” Cas stood there as Dean didn’t flinch.

“I’m not going to let you hurt her.” 

“No, Dean. She must die.” Cas said as he firmly moved Dean away from the door.

Cas flung the door open and stormed off the porch with Bobby by his side and Dean tailing them.

“Cas, Bobby, stop. She’s not a demon, anymore. At least talk to her. Let her explain.” Dean grabbed Cas’s shoulder as they reached the Impala and spotted Meg who was propped against the frame of the car. 

“No, Dean. She doesn’t have to explain anything because it is all lies. She must die.” Cas said after he gave Meg the death stare. “Especially when it’s Meg.” 

“Howdy Clarence.” Meg said half terrified half sarcastic. Cas put his hand on Meg’s head and nothing happened. She was not supernatural. “Wow, Clarence you have sweaty hands.” 

“What are you?” Cas said in his gruff raspy voice. 

“Meg.” She smiled. “Former demon, full time human.” 

Dean ran up to meg and wrapped his arms around her and she malted into his embrace. “I’m sorry, they were going to kill you. Are you ok?” Dean buried his head into her curly brown hair. He place one hand on the back of her head and other wrapped around her back. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Meg muffled through Dean’s shirt. Her hands wrapped around Dean’s torso.

Dean placed his chin on the top of her head, then pulled away from the embrace but wrapped on arm around Meg. Cas and Bobby stared wide eyed at them like they both grew another head. “I’m not letting you hurt her. She’s trying to be good. She’s human. We don’t kill humans. That’s not our job, we hunt supernatural creatures.” 

“You had sexual relations with her…” Cas remarked squinting his eyes.

“Well, give the man a gold star.” Meg smiled. 

“Meg.” Dean said seriously. “Yes, Cas we did. Last night.” 

“How could you? Sam was with you the whole time?” Bobby asked. 

“We did it outside.” Dean said. 

Bobby sighed. “Dean.” 

“No, don’t Dean me. Don’t say anything. If you don’t like this then fine. I’ll take Sammy and we can find another hunter to help with him. For all they would know is that Meg is my girlfriend.” Dean started walking towards the house when Bobby spoke up making both Meg and Dean turn around. 

“Dean, I’m sorry. You and Meg are welcome in my house.”

Dean looked over at Cas. “What about you, Cas?”

“You already heard my answer, Dean.” 

“You spineless, soulless, sonofabitch. She’s a human. I did the drill. She crossed all my saltlines and devils traps.”

“She’s not a human, Dean. She’s a demon. Once a demon always a demon.” Cas said. 

“How about you fly your way back to Heaven then? I don’t need you or your help.” Dean shouted turning his back. 

That’s when he saw it. Dean saw someone dash towards Bobby’s. It was Sam. He was running away from Dean…in tears. “Shit.” Dean mumbled darting towards Sam. “Sammy?”

Dean scooped the running child into his arms and held him close to his chest. Sam kept crying. “Sammy, what’s wrong?”

Sam looked up at Dean and sniffed. “You yelled and scared me.” 

“I’m sorry, bud. I was just angry. I wasn’t mad at you. I’m sorry for scaring you.” Dean said as his eyes moved towards the Impala. Cas had a bloody angel blade and Meg fell to the ground and Cas was gone. “Meg?” 

Dean darted back over to Bobby and Meg as fast as he quick with the two year old in his arms. He transferred Sam to Bobby and dropped to his knees beside Meg. “Meg? Meg?”

Meg was still conscious. “Dean? I knew an Angel wouldn’t listen.” 

“No, it’s ok. I’m going to get you help. It’s not that bad. You’re gonna be ok. I promise.” Dean panicked pressing his hand against the stabbed would in Meg’s stomach. 

“No, Dean. Just get me inside. At least let me die in somewhere safe.” Meg coughed. 

“No, I’m not letting you die, period.” 

“Dean, Cas won’t stop until I’m dead. I should have never—“ Meg coughed. “Come to you.” 

“No, I’m cal 911 and you’re gonna be fine.” 

“You know that’s not true.” Meg coughed. 

“Bobby, take Sam somewhere. Anywhere, but here.” Dean said picking Meg up in his arms. He threw the keys to the Impala at Bobby and started walking to the house. 

Dean laid Meg on the couch. “Dean, thank you.” 

“Why are you thanking me? I’m letting you die?”

“You’re not letting me do shit. I’m forcing you to stop helping me and give me space to die peacefully. 

“Get stabbed is your definition of peaceful.” Dean scoffed. 

 

Time went by and it was dark when Bobby got back. Sam was dead weight in his arm so Bobby took him upstairs. When Bobby came back down Dean was sitting on the floor with his head on the couch. He was still holding Meg’s hand. She was long gone. Bobby got closer to Dean and realized that there were tear stains on his face. Dean’s eyes were closed but he wasn’t asleep. Bobby laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Go to bed, son. I’ll take care of her body.” 

“No. I can’t.”

“You have a son now. He needs you more than she needs you now. Go on to bed. You ain’t no good dead.” 

“How could Cas do that?” Dean sat up.

“He’s an Angel, Dean. A good soldier, nothing more.” Dean nodded and stood up. “Try to get some rest.” 

Dean walked upstairs and stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed next to Sam. He didn’t know that he had actually woke n up Sam. “Daddy?”

Dean flinched. “Hey, bud, It’s late go back to sleep.” 

“Is Meg ok?”

“No, bud. She’s isn’t. She passed away this afternoon.”

“Wh-why?” Sam asked sadly.

“Castiel. The man in the trenchcoat hurt her.”

“Where she go?”

“Hopefully, she’s in a better place right now. She’s not hurting anymore.” Dean said hopeing that since she wasn’t a demon that grated her access into Heaven. 

“You ok, Daddy?”

“I’m hanging in there, bucko. It’s way past your bedtime, so let’s go to sleep.” 

“Seep tight, Daddy.” 

“Sammy, you know I’m always here to protect you right?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Good, now, goodnight, Sammy.” 

“Goodnight.” Sam buried his head in Dean’s chest. Dean would have said that Angels were watching over him like how Mary id to Dean but he couldn’t bring himself to do so because of what Cas did.   
***


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up that morning to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around the room. The sun was up. He looked at the clock and it was almost noon. He heard footsteps walk up that stairs. He fell back onto the bed and covered his head with the covers. 

“Bobby? Why Daddy still sleepin?”

“He had a bad day yesterday.” Bobby said setting Sam on the bed at Dean’s feet. 

“Can I wake him up?”

“Yes, just be gently and quiet.” 

Sam crawled over to Dean and leaned against his back and tapped Dean’s shoulder. “Daddy, wakey wakey.”

Dean rolled over and Sam flopped on his stomach. “Morning, Sammy.” Dean blinked. 

“You gonna get up, Daddy?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna get up.” Dean sat up. 

Bobby got Sam off the bed and Sam dashed down the hall. “Take it easy, today, boy. You can be pissed, and fuming or depressed and empty all you want, but I don’t want Sam to think you are.”

“I’m good, Bobby. Yeah, I want to beat the holy Hell out of Castiel, but right now my only focus is Sam.” Dean got up and walked to the stairs where Sam was waiting. “Come on bud, I think it a good time for some lunch.” 

“Bobby fixin sghett.” 

“Sounds good. You wanna watcha movie while Daddy works for a little bit?”

Sam nodded. Dean popped in a DVD him and Cas got when they went shopping. Before Cas killed Meg. Dean set Sam on the couch and let him watch as he sat at Bobby’s desk and read for a reversal. 

The movie was reaching the end and music was play during the credits. Dean saw in the corner of his eye Sam get off the couch. When Dean looked up he saw Sam dancing around the music. Dean smiled and just watched. The music stopped and Sam looked confused. “Daddy, where music go?”

Sammy lifted his hand up and raised his shoulders. Dean laughed. “The movie is over, buddy.”

“Again?”

Dean got out of the chair over to Sam scooped him up. “Wanna watcha different movie?”

“I wanna watch with Daddy.” Sam said placing his hands on Dean’s cheeks. “Watch with Sammy?”

Dean nodded and pulled out a new DVD and plopped it in the player. “Ok, Sammy.” 

Dean flopped on the couch and Sam sat beside him. They watched and ate lunch. Once it was over Sam was getting cranky. “Come on, bucko, nap time.” 

“No.” Sam pouted.

“Sam, I thought we talked about the pout.” Dean smiled. 

“I wanna pout.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Come on, let’s change your diaper.” Dean lifted Sam into his arms. 

“I wan down!” Sam squealed. Dean walked up the stairs. “NO!”

“Sam, shhh, you’re cranky, you need to sleep.” 

“NO!!” Sam screamed.

Dean set Sam on the bed and pulled off Sam’s pants. Sam started kicking his legs at Dean. “Hey, Hey, Sammy kicking isn’t going to help you. Now, let’s make this easy for Daddy.”

“NO NAP!” Sam yelled. 

“Samuel Winchester, do not raise our voice.” Dean said sternly. 

Tears were welding up in Sam’s eyes. “Daddy! Pwease!! No nap, no nap. I no tired.” 

“Sammy, when you get to be my age you love nap and I wish you could have one everyday like you. Enjoy them while you can. So can you at least try to go to sleep?”  
“No wanna sleep.” Sam said as Dean tucked him into the bed.

“Sweet dreams, Sammy.” Dean turned off the light and shut the door. He quickly grabbed the book he was reading and sat against perpendicular to his and Sam’s room. He had been reading for 10 minutes when the door opened. 

Sam's eyes grew wide when he saw Dean. "Daddy, no tired."

Dean stood up, closed his book and picked Sam up. “Alright.” 

Dean sat down on the couch and Sam in his lap, but first he put a CD in the player. “Radar Love” by Golden Earring began to play. 

I've been drivin' all night,  
My hand's wet on the wheel  
There's a voice in my head  
That drives my heel  
It's my baby callin',  
Says: I need you here  
And it's a half past four  
And I'm shifting gear

When she is lonely  
And the longing gets too much  
She sends a cable  
Coming in from above  
Don't need a phone at all

We've got a thing that's called Radar Love  
We've got a wave in the air,  
Radar Love

Dean bounced his knee to the beat. He just kept reading with Sam’s face buried in Dean’s shirt and one thumb in his mouth and the other gripping Dean’s shirt tightly. 

The radio's playing some forgotten song  
Brenda Lee's "Coming On Strong"  
The road has got me hypnotized  
And I'm speeding into a new sunrise

When I get lonely,  
And I'm sure I've had enough  
She sends her comfort,  
Comin' in from above  
Don't need a letter at all

We've got a thing that's called Radar Love  
We've got a line in the sky,  
Radar Love

Dean let the song fill the room as he read and Sam began to fall into a deep sleep. Dean rubbed Sam’s back and tapped his thumb to the beat. 

No more speed, I'm almost there  
Gotta keep cool now, gotta take care  
Last car to pass, here I go  
And the line of cars drove down real slow

And the radio played that forgotten song  
Brenda Lee's "Coming On Strong"  
And the newsman sang his same song  
One more radar love is gone

When I get lonely and I'm sure I've had enough  
She sends her comfort, coming in from above  
We don't need no letter at all

Dean got to a good stopping point of nothing new in Sam’s curse. He looked down at Sam. Sleep had overtaken him and he was out cold.

We've got a thing that's called Radar Love  
We've got a line in the sky  
We've got a thing that's called Radar Love  
We've got a thing that's called,  
Radar Love

“I always knew that Rock lulls you to sleep.” Dean smile as the song finished. Den stood up with Sam in his arms. Sam stayed asleep the whole way. Dean laid him on the bed and closed the door and when he got back downstairs, Cas was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Hello Dean."  
***


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the long wait, but here's a new chapter to enjoy :D

“You got a lot of nerve showing up here again, Especially after you killed Meg.” Dean said standing his ground.

“You have my plan all wrong. I killed Meg to keep you and Sam safe.”

“Keep me safe? Last time I checked it was I who shot Lucifer…the fucking devil in the head with the colt. I think I can handle the normal life.” Dean smirked crossing his arm over his chest.

“Dean, hear me out.”

“Hear you out, just like you heard Meg out. No.” Dean shook his head.

“There’s a reason I killed Meg.”

“I know, Cas. She was a demon, once a demon always a demon. I get it, Cas. Get the Hell away from me.” Dean walked out of the living room.

“How were you going to trust her when she worked with Azazeal and Lucifer?” Cas remarked.

“She was becoming human. She didn’t have any of her demon powers.”

“How do you know she was telling the truth?”

I cut her with the demon killing death. I made her drink holy water, I made her walk into a devil’s trap, I even threw salt in her face. Nothing. So yeah, I did trust her.”

“I’m just trying to help.” Cas muttered.

“Well, I don’t need your help. I did fine on my own for 20 something odd years. I don’t need you now” Dean growled. “I have taken care of Sammy my whole life. I know what makes him tick, so I don’t need your help. Now, get out of my face.”

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

Everything? Like…uh…like ignoring me.”

“Yes.” Cas answered dryly.

“Or killing someone because you didn’t trust me. You didn’t trust _me_.”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, nah that’s not going to cut it. Not this time. So you can take your little apology and you can cram it up your ass.”

“Dean, I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“Yeah, you always do.” Dean walked out of the living room.

“Dean…”

“Castiel, don’t you dare follow me.” Dean heard the flutter of wing. He knew Cas was gone. He walked into the room where Sam was sleeping to find Sam sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Hey, buddy. How was that nap?”

“I woked up by you yellin’.” Sam said as he stretched out his arms to Dean.

“I’m sorry, bub. Daddy just got mad at  friend who stopped by.”

“I’s hungwy.”

Dean laughed. “Let’s eat then.”

&^%$#@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&

**_6 Months Later…_ **

“Daddy! Daddy! Potty!” Sam hopped off the couch where he was lounging beside Dean. Dean rose to his feet and followed the tiny toddler. Once Dean reached the bathroom he knew Sam couldn’t wait. Sam had managed to take off his pants but not the pull up. He stood there awkwardly in front of the training potty then looked up at Dean with watery eyes. “Daddy!” He whimpered.

“It’s ok, Sammy. That’s what the pull up is for.”

Sam just cried harder. “I-I-I’m so-s-orry.”

Dean lifted Sam into his arms and carried him into the bedroom and laid him on the bed and grabbed another pull up. “It’s ok, Sammy. I’m not mad. Accidents happen.” Dean pulled off the soiled training pants and slid on the fresh one. “See everything’s as good as new.”

Sam sniffed and stretched his tiny arms out to Dean as the last of his tears streamed down his face. “Daddy!”

“I’m right here, sport.” Dean rubbed the toddlers back until he heard the doorbell. Dean heard Bobby get the door.

“Dean, Sheriff is here.”

Dean smiled. “Come on, Sammy. You know Daddy doesn’t like to keep Sheriff waiting.” Dean walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. “Howdy Sheriff.”

Sheriff Mills smiled. “Hello Dean.”

“Are you ready to go?” Dean said as he gave a kiss to Jody.

“Now, what’s the rush, Dean? Let’s sit and talk for a little while.” Jody said as she sat down on the couch. She stretched out her arms towards Sam and Dean. “Now, how’s my little deputy?”

Sam gave a shy smile and hid his face. “Oh Sammy, come on. It’s just Jody.”

“No.” Sam whimpered. Dean laughed. “Ok, Sammy. Go over to Bobby.” Dean tried to put Sam down but Sam wasn’t going to have that.

“No! Daddy!” Sam gripped Dean tighter.

“Sam, let go of Daddy.” Dean said sternly. “You can go over Bobby and hang all over him.”

“No, wanna hang over Daddy.”

“Dean, I’m gonna go to bathroom real fast.”

“Yeah, I work with Sam.” Dean said trying to detach from Sam.

After a few minutes of struggling Sam finally let go and Dean gave him over to Bobby. That’s when he heard the scream. “Jody?”

He rushed over to the bathroom where he saw a bright blinding light. Then the door opened. Jody was on the floor. Her eyes were burnt out. Castiel stood above her. “Dean.” Dean was fuming. “I came to help you.”

“I didn’t ask for your help.”

“Well, regardless, you’re welcome.”

Dean clenched his fist. “Why are you here?”

“I came to help.” Cas replied dryly.

“Yeah, right.” Dean said walking into the kitchen.

“You don’t believe me.”

“I don’t believe a word that’s coming out of your mouth.”

“I thought you said that we were like family. Well, I think that too. Shouldn’t trust run both ways?”

“Cas…I can’t…” Dean tried to say without yelling.

“Dean, I do everything you ask. I always come when you call, and I am your friend. Still, despite your lack of faith, and now threats, I just save you, yet again.” Cas sighed. “Has anyone but your closet kin ever done more for you?”

“How the _fuck_ did you save me? How was killing my girlfriend saving me?”

“All I ask is this one thing.”

“Trust your plan to protect Sam?”

“I’ve earned that, Dean.” Dean scoffed. Cas had something in his hand. “She was pregnant. 2 months along.”

“What?”

“Jody Mills was pregnant with your child.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I have my reasons.”

“I’m sick of your reasons. I’m ready to be a dad. I’m a dad because of Sam right now. I can handle my own baby. How was that protecting Sam or me?”

Cas vanished. _‘That’s what I thought.’_ Dean thought as he walked back to the bathroom to pick Jody and walk out the back down to salt and burn her bones; hunter’s funeral.

                                                                                ***


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, the idea came to me in a dream so i pooped it out and it turned out longer than i thought, tell me what y'all think! ENJJOY!! :)

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok on your own?” Bobby asked.

Dean smirked. “Bobby, for the fifth time, I’m going to be fine without you. Go.”

“It’s just for a little while. I’m just a call away.”

“Bobby, We’ll be fine. You need to be on a case with Rufus. You need time to get your mind off Jody.” Dean smiled.

Sam dashed over to Dean and Bobby. “Bobby!”

Bobby smiled and scooped up Sam. “Alright, little Idjit, be good for Daddy, ok?”

“Yes, Bobby. I be good for Daddy.” Sam smiled and nodded.

“Alright, bud. Bobby has to go now.” Dean took Sam from Bobby.

Sam looked over at Bobby. “Bye-Bye Bobby!”

Bobby waved bye and left. Dean turned and started to walk towards Sam’s room. “Sammy, it’s pasted your nap time.”

“No, nap!” Sam squealed and thrashed his arms.

Dean grabbed one of Sam’s arms. “Samuel. We talked about your flailing.”

Sam tried to pull away from Dean’s grasp and squatted with his other hand on Dean’s back. “No nap! DADDY!”

Dean walked into the bedroom and sat down on Sam’s big boy bed once he pulled down the guard rail. “Yep, Sam, I have heard enough. I love you, buddy, but you brought this upon yourself.” Dean pulled Sam over his lap and Sam freaked out.

“No! NO! DADDY!” Sam screamed and squirmed. Ten minutes later Sam was laying in the bed whimpering with his thumb in his mouth with the guard rail back up and Dean sitting on the floor outside the door. Dean heard the flutter of wings and groaned.

“What do you want, Cas?” Dean said not even looking in his direction.

Cas did say a word. He just walked over to Dean and sat down along the wall directly across from Dean. He just stared at Dean.

“Cas, I’m not in the mood for a chat. You really shouldn’t even be near me.” Dean growled.

“You are truly blind to my intentions.” Cas smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes. “We finally agree on something.”

Cas got on his hands and knees and leaned over to Dean and got in his face. “There is but one reason why I killed Meg and Jody.”

“Now, what is that reason?” Dean stared confusedly into Cas’s heavenly blue eyes.

Cas stared down at Dean’s lips and leaned forward into them then gripped the sides of Dean’s face. Cas straddled Dean’s lap. His eyes were closed, but Dean was wide eyed and surprised. After a few seconds Cas pulled away and stared into Dean’s evergreen eyes. “It’s because I love you, Dean.”

“You should go.” Dean whispered.

“Dean—“

“No, you need to go.” Dean closed his eyes. He heard the flutter of wings and opened his eyes and Cas was gone. Dean touched his bottom lip and smiled. He stood up and quietly opened the door to Sam’s room. He peered in and saw Sam curled up around his stuffed teddy bear. He had cried himself to sleep. Dean stepped in and pulled the covers over the boys tiny body. He bent over the rail and kissed the top of Sam’s forehead. He smiled and walked out of the bedroom and down the steps. He sat on the couch and grabbed a book. This would be the only moment of calmness he would have for a few days.

&^%$#@!@%^&^%$#@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&*

“DADDY!!” Dean shot up from his peaceful sleep. It was only 4:30 in the morning. “DADDY!” Sam squealed bloody murder. Dean jumped off the bed. “DADDDY!”

“I’m coming, Sammy.” Dean jogged into Sam’s room. The 2 year old was sobbing and holding his stomach. “It’s ok, Sammy, Daddy’s here.”

“Daddy…” Sam sobbed as Dean scooped him up. Dean immediately noticed how warm Sam was.

“Sammy, what’s wrong?”

“My tummy hurts.” Sam choked out. Dean walked him into the bathroom. “Daddy.”

Dean set him on the sink counter. He reached for the Tylenol when it happened. He heard Sam gag but before he could do anything he felt Sam’s stomach contents roll down the bottom of his shirt and the front of his pants. Dean looked down at Sam. He was still very pale. He could tell another episode was about to erupt. Dean lifted Sam off the counter and moved him over to the toilet. He was just in time. Sam lost the rest of his stomach contents into the porcelain bowl.

Once Sam had finished the tear came in. Dean stood up and put Sam on the not soiled hip. “It’s ok, Sammy.”

“Daddy!” Sam gripped Dean’s shirt tightly. Dean laid him on his bed and placed a trashcan beside the bed.

“Sammy, if you feel like you are going to be sick again, there’s a trashcan right there. Daddy needs to get out of these clothes and clean up you mess.”

“D-Daddyy.” Sam whimpered. Dean pulled off his shirt and pants and threw them in the sink to clean later. He wiped up the puke that missed him. Dean listened carefully for Sam. He heard Sam’s muffled sobs. He was guessing flu. Once the floor was cleaned he grabbed the Tylenol he abandoned when he got puked on. He also grabbed a thermometer and walked back to Sam.

“Sammy? Can you sit up for me?” Dean said as he sat down on his bed. Sam shook his head. Dean scooped up the 2 year old and crawled tot eh head on the bed and sat Sam in his lap. “Sammy, I got something that will help you feel better.”

Sam whimpered and buried his face in Dean’s shirt. Dean didn’t know how Bobby convinced him into getting the thermometer for toddlers that you stick in their ear instead of the old fashion ones that you stick under his tongue. “Sammy, bud, I’m going to check your temperature. It’s going to tickle your ear for a second.” Dean gently placed the electronic thermometer in Sam’s ear and it beeped. _103.5_

“Alright, buddy, can you look at me and open your mouth for me?” Sam whimpered. “Come on, Sammy. This is to make you feel better. Please?”

Sam looked wearily and glass eyed at Dean. Dean poured the Tylenol into the little mearsuring cup on the cap. “Open up, bub.”

Sam opened up slowly and Dean poured the liquid into Sam’s mouth and Sam swallow and made a disgusted face and coughed. “I’m sorry, Sammy. The medicine had a bit of a kick. It should make you sleepy.”

Dean got off the bed and scooped Sam up. He grabbed the trashcan and walked down the stairs to the living and plopped on the couch, after a brief stop to the kitchen to grab two water bottles. One for Dean and the other for Sam.

They sat and watched TV for about 2 hours. Dean kept Sam hydrated. He had been see Sam start to squirm for 10 minutes now. Sam wasn’t completely toilet trained. They had their ups and downs. Lately he had been doing great. He was at the point where he only had a pull up on at night. Dean had never changed him into his big boy pants, which mean the was still in the pull up.

“Sammy, do you have to potty?” Sam weakly shook his head. Dean didn’t believe him. “Come on, Sammy, let’s go to the potty.”

“No ne’d t’ p’tty.” Sam mumbled as he squirmed around.

“I think you are lying. Come on, at least try.” Dean stood and lifted Sam into his arms. Dean could tell that the Tylenol was making him sluggish. He knew that today wasn’t going to be a good day according to Sam’s potty training but doesn’t mean he couldn’t try. Dean started walking up the stairs when Sam started to grip Dean’s shirt tightly. He looked down at Sam and Sam immediately hid his head in embarrassment. “What’s wrong, Sammy?”

Sam sniffed and moaned into Dean’s shirt. “Are you going to be sick, Sammy?”

Sam whimpered. Dean went straight to the bathroom and crouch back on his heel in front of the toilet with Sam bent forward with his head hung over the bowl. Sam threw up for the third time. It was mostly water Sam threw up. The rest Dean would guess was mucus. Sam wasn’t sick he just had mucus of his stomach. Sam looked a lot better after that. “Are you feeling better, little man? Did you just have mucus on your tummy?”

Sam nodded but then frowned. Dean was confused. If he felt better why he was frowning. “What’s the matter, Sammy?”

“I went potty.” Sam said getting teary eyed. Dean smirked.

“It’s ok, Sammy. It was an accident, you weren’t feeling good. Let’s get you into some big boy pants.” Dean smiled grabbed a fresh pair of toddler boxers.

The rest of the day Sam was just a little sluggish. Dean kept him hydrated but let Sam play in his boxers. Dean had started watching a rerun of Dr. Sexy MD when Sam walked by him to pick up his teddy when something caught Dean’s eyes. He looked over to Sam. “Sammy, come here, buddy.”

Sam walked over and Dean saw it. “Ugh, Sammy, why didn’t you tell me you had to potty again.”

Sam looked down saw the wet patch in his underwear. Sam flash Dean big scared, deer in the headlights eyes. “I not know it happen. It accident!” Sam panicked moving his legs side to side.

“Come here, Sammy.” Sam froze and stared at Dean in terror.

“NO! Daddy, I no bad boy. I good boy! It accident! No spankin! I not know!” Sam was freaking out as Dean stepped over to him.

“Sammy, Sammy, it’s ok. Let’s just get you into a pull up.”

“NO!! I big boy! No diaper!” Sam ran away from Dean.

“Sam. You know the rule. An accident in boy pants mean a pull up.” Dean walked after the terrified toddler. Dean scooped the flailing toddler into his arms.

After 10 minutes of better torture for Sam he was in not a pull up but a diaper. Dean could not get Sam to step into the pull up so he laid him down a strapped a diaper on him. Sam ended up pouting until dinner, which was about an hour or 2.

Dean set Sam’s food on the table and walked into the living room where Sam was putting and squirming. He was not going to go in the diaper but he was not going to get Dean to take the diaper off so he could go in the potty. “Sammy, come on, it’s dinner time.”

Sam looked at Dean and finally admitted defeat. “Daddy. Potty!” Sam quickly crawled off the couch and crawled up the steps. Dean was slowly behind him. When Dean got to the bathroom he saw Sam standing the doorway, franticly trying to get the diaper off him. He had gotten it down to his knees before looking up at Dean and crying. “Daddy!”

“I’m coming, buddy. Hold on, calm down.” Dean undid the straps on the diaper. Sam started waddling over to the training toilet. He had started dribbling halfway there and the flood gates were released as he attempted to lift the lid. He scared him so the lid shut again. Sam didn’t try to lift the lid again and get at least some into the toilet. He just gave up. Dean crouched down on his heels and sighed. _‘So close.’_ He thought.

Once Sam had finished he ran and crashed into Dean making Dean fall onto his butt as Sam screamed/sobbed into Dean’s chest. Dean got up and lifted the naked Sam into his arms and started a bath. He placed Sam in the tub and Dean began to clean the mess up. It was a quick clean but Sam was still crying even in the warm bath. Dean sat on the floor beside the tub and cupped Sam’s face with his hands. “Sh Sh Shhh, Sammy. No more tears. It’s ok, you were so close. This is only a little step back. Daddy’s not mad. Let’s just get you cleaned and dressed so you can eat dinner then bed time. You need an early bedtime tonight, so does Daddy.”

Sam sniffed and Dean wiped the tears away with his thumbs with cleaned Sam and washed his hair and let Sam play for a little bit. After bathtime was over and dinner was over Dean got Sam tucked into bed and Sam conked out instantly. He had had a long long long day.

Dean got a quick shower to wash off all the Sammy mess from today off him and walked downstairs and turned on the TV once again and laid on the couch for a while. That’s when he heard the flutter of wings again. He wasn’t mad this time. “Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Why are you here, Cas?”

“I sensed something was wrong.”

“Sam wasn’t feeling good and not having a good day.” Dean sighed.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m hanging in there.” Dean closed his eyes as he felt his feet being moving and the end of the couch dip and his feet placed in Cas’s lap. “Cas…I can’t…I’m not…”

“No one is going to care that you’re gay, Dean.”

“I’m not ga—I mean I don’t know—not yet---maybe…Why did you have to kiss me, Cas?” Dean stuttered.

“I raised you from perdition, Dean. I have seen your soul. I know.” Cas smiled.

“I don’t know, Cas. Not yet.” Dean mumbled as Cas moved in closer and caught Dean’s lips with his. Dean didn’t pull away. Cas was the one who pulled away. Dean looked into Cas’s eyes like he had done the first time Cas kissed him. “Cas…I-I…I don’t know. Not yet.”

“I can wait.”

“Can we take it slow?” Dean blushed.

Cas smiled. “Of course.”

“I’m going to bed. Good night, Cas.” Dean said standing up and walking upstairs.

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas vanished. Dean walked down the hall and checked on Sam real fast. He was curled around his teddy bear Cas had given him, dead asleep. Dean walked into his room and collapsed on the bed and quickly drifted into unconsciousness. He couldn’t wait for Bobby to get back to help him. He couldn’t wait for Cas to come back. Mmmmm, Cas. Dean smiled in his sleep.

                                                                                ***


	9. Chapter 9

“DEAN!” Bobby yelled.

Dean walked downstairs with a little 2 year old on his hip. Dean had dark rings under his eyes. He hadn’t shaved in a few days. He was wearing sweatpants and a Metallica shirt. His hair was a mess. He set Sam in a chair at the Kitchen. “Yeah, Bobby.” Dean rasped.

“Boy, you look like crap.”

Dean sat down beside Sam and laid his head down on the table. “Daddy! Daddy!” Sam stood in his chair and crawled into Dean’s lap forcing his to lift his head off the table. “I hungwy Daddy!”

“I know, bud. That’s why we came downstairs.” Dean stood with Sam in his arms.

Bobby stopped Dean. “You’re running yourself into the ground, Dean. I’ll fix some breakfast.” Dean nodded and sat back down.

“Daddy? Bobby gonna fix breakfast?”

“Yes, bud, now, let’s go watch some TV while Bobby cooks.” Dean began to sat up.

Dean sat Sam on the ground. Sam went running away. Once Sam was gone, Dean slammed his head on the table. “Dean, you okay, son?”

Dean just groaned.

“I’m going to take that as a no.”

Bobby walked to the living room where he found Sam sitting on the floor in front of the TV. “Bobby! TV!”

Bobby turned it on and flipped it to the kids channel. By the time Booby walked back in the kitchen, Dean was gone. “Dean?”

Then he heard it. Bobby walked to the downstairs bathroom. The door was mostly closed, but not all the way. He heard someone getting sick. “Dean? You okay, son?”

He opened the door to see Dean empty his stomach contents into the toilet bowl. Bobby waked over to Dean once he had finished retching. “How long how you been feeling bad, son?”

“Two – three days. It first started out as a headache and some nauseousness, but last night I took a turn for the worse and Sam hasn’t help either. He been a handful lately.”

“You need to rest, boy. I got the kid.”

“No, Bobby. It’s fine. I can’t let you do that. I’ll be fine.”

“No, you aint. You’re sick.” Bobby dragged Dean upstairs and plopped him in the bed. Dean was out like a light.

Right as Bobby closed the door Cas appeared in front of Bobby. “Is Dean alright?”

“God, Cas, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Is Dean ok?”

“He’s just sick. That’s it.” Cas starts to walk towards the bedroom before Bobby grabbed him. “What the Hell, Cas?”

“What? He has told me many times that his job is to watch over Sam. He can’t when he is sick.”

“But, Cas, Sam is running Dean right into the ground. He needs to rest.”

“How do you mean?”

“I remember when Sam was this age. I kept after them when John was close by. Sam is scared of the dark and the thing in his closet and under his bed. He has nightmares like every other toddler. He comes crying and screaming into Dean’s room almost every night. On top of all that, Sam is slowly being toilet trained. Right now, Sam goes in his pants more than the toilet. Me and Dean have been at this potty raining things for almost a year. Dean needs sleep. One peaceful nap.”

Cas nodded. “I understand. You go do whatever you need to do. I will let Dean sleep. I can watch over Samuel.”

Bobby nodded. “I’ll be outside if you need me.”

Cas walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Sam was zoned out stared at the TV. It was like that for about 2 hours. Cas had heard movement from upstairs. He heard retching. While Cas was listening to make sure Dean was ok, he didn’t notice Sam get up and walk over to him.

“Cas!”

As whipped his head over to the toddler. “Yes, Samuel?”

“Potty!” Sam began to run down the hall and up the steps. Cas rushed oer to him and scooped him up. Dean was still in the bathroom upstairs. “Cas! Potty now!”

Cas walked slowly upstairs just in time to see Dean leaving the bathroom. He set sam on the ground and Sam run over to his little potty. Cas had secretly watch Dean potty train Sam for months. He helped Sam out of his pants. Sam faced the toilet and did his business. Once he was done he turned around to Cas. “I did it!”

Cas smiled. He turned his head to see Dean standing, propping on the doorframe. He was smiling. He was very pale and sweaty. Cas pulled Sam into a new pulled and lifted him into his arms. “Good job, Sam.” Cas looked over at Dean. “Hey, Sam, tell Daddy that he needs to be in bed resting.”

Sam smiled a very toothy grin. “Daddy, you gotta be westin.”

Dean half smiled. “I know, buddy.” Dean rasped. Cas walked over to Dean and press the palm of his hand on Dean’s forehead.

“You have a high fever, Dean. At least a 102. If it goes up anymore I will have to take you to the hospital.”

“I ain’t going to no hospital. Why can’t you just heal me?”

Dean held his stomach. “Bobby told me not too. You need you rest.”

“I ain’t going to no hospital, Cas.”

“Then let’s hope your fever goes down.” Cas walked away. Sam looked over Cas’s shoulder.

“Have a good nap, Daddy.”

Cas set Sam on the couch and then sat down himself. Sam crawled into Cas’s lap and looked up at the angel. “Cas?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me a story about you and Daddy?”

“About me _and_ Daddy?”

“Yeah! How did you and Daddy become best friends?”

“Why do you want to hear a story about me and Daddy?”

“Daddy tells me stories about all his best friends. Meg, Lisa, Mommy, and Jody. He tells stories about workin wif Bobby. He tells lots of stories bout you. They are good stories.”

Cas thought for a moment. Once Sam was asleep tonight he would have to talk with Dean, Bobby or both. “Well, Sam, I’m not as good of a story teller as Daddy, but I can try.”

Sam smiled.

                                                                                ***


	10. Chapter 10

Two days had pasted and Bobby decided he needed to join Rufus on another hunt. He didn’t like leaving a sick Dean and deaged Sam alone with Castiel but he had no other choice. “Alright, Cas, are you going to be ok handling a 2 year old and a sick Dean Winchester?”

“I’ll be fine, Bobby.” Cas nodded with Sam sitting in his lap eating breakfast.

“How is Dean? I wasn’t able to check on him any yesterday.”

“He’s getting better. Yesterday, he was able to hold down both breakfast and lunch for over an hour each. He pasted out before dinner so he should be hungry when he wakes up.”

“You better not wake that poor boy up.” Bobby pointed a finger at Cas.

“Unlike you would believe, but I know how to take care of small children and sick people. I’m not that dense.”

“Unca Cas, when Daddy getting better?” Sam looked up at the Angel.

“Soon, Daddy’s getting better every day.” Cas smiled.

“Well, don’t break anything. I really have to go now, Rufus is probably already there. Idjit.”

“See ya, Bobby.” Sam smiled and waved a syrupy hand at Bobby. Bobby waved goodbye and walked to his car and drove off leaving Sam and Cas alone. Cas heard footsteps walking down the steps.

“I think I heard Daddy coming down.” Sam’s whole face lit up. “Remember what I said yesterday, Sam. Daddy can’t handle you all over him and I don’t want you to get sick.”

Dean trudged into the kitchen. “Good morning, Daddy.” Sam whispered crammed two pieces of pancake into his mouth.

“Good morning, Bud.” Dean rasped sitting down the table weakly.

Sam pushed his plate away from him. “I all done.”

Sam tried to get off Cas’s lap when Dean spoke up. He had his head resting in the palm of his hand which was supported by his elbow on the table. “Sammy, let Uncle Cas wash your face and hands. After that he will turn the TV on so you can watch cartoons.”

“Yes, Daddy. “ Dean was confused. Normally, Dean would have to wrestle Sam to clean him after breakfast, but not today.

Cas washed Sam’s hands and syrupy face set him in a little toddlers chair and turned the TV on and walked back into the kitchen where he saw Dean with his face on the table and his arms covering his face. “Dean.”

Dean lifted his head just enough to look at Cas. “I feel terrible.”

“Are you feeling any better than yesterday?”

“No, I feel worse.” It was just Dean’s head on the table. He knew that Dean’s arms were wrapped around his stomach.

Cas walked over the stove and grabbed a plate and put one pancake on the dish and grabbed a Coke from the fridge. He placed the food and drink beside Dean’s face. “Here you go”

“Cas, I’m not hungry.”

“You have to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I can’t keep it down. Just the thought of food make me nauseous and having food in face doesn’t make it any better.”

“You need to eat, Dean.”

“No.”

“It wasn’t a question.”

“I’m not hungry.” Dean pouted.

“Dean, if you don’t eat, I will force feed you.” Cas threatened.

Dean stared up at Cas. Not even trying to sit up and eat. “I-I can’t, Cas.”

Cas sat Dean up. He was too weak to fight back. He just groaned and moaned. Cas cut a piece of the pancake and stuck it on the fork. He move it to Dean mouth but Dean kept them shut. Cas pinched Dean’s nose shut. He moment Dean opened his mouth to breath Cas crammed the pancake in his throat forcing Dean chew and swallow and almost gag.

“I hate you.” Dean groaned before getting a mouth full a more pancake.

“I know you do.” Cas opened the bottle of Coke. “Drink this, the carbonation should help settle your stomach.

Dean grumbled and stood. He got a head rush and slight vertigo when he rose to his feet and almost fell but Cas was there. “I got you.” Cas said holding on to Dean’s shoulders. “You need to go to bed and rest.”

“Cas, Sam has been go downhill on potty training lately. He’s been showing less interest in it and he goes in his pants or diaper more than his potty. I wanted to try something with him but I got distracted by this stomach bug.” Dean paused to hold back the climbing bile in his throat. “Just get him to sit on his potty a very few times today.”

“Sure, Dean, that’s no problem. You need to lay down.” Cas helped Dean upstairs and into bed.

&^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@$%^&

After lunch Cas decided that Sam had made too much of a mess to just wash him off so it was bath time.

“Ok, Sam. It’s bath time. You are a very messy boy.” Cas smiled as he scoop the toddler into his arms and grabbed Sam a change of clothes and a towel. “Now let’s get you out of these clothes.” Cas said as he set Sam down and shut the bathroom door.

“Baf time!” Sam smiled.

Cas smiled and turned on the water and plugged the drain. He pulled off Sam’s shirt and pants. He ripped off the tabs on Sam’s diaper and it was surprisingly dry. He had changed Sam when Sam woke up and that one was obviously wet. “Ok, buddy, come sit down on your potty while I get your bath ready.”

Sam back away from Cas. “No. No wanna sit down.”

Cas lifted Sam by the armpit and placed him on the seat. He turned around for one moment and that was a bad idea. He was checking the temperature of the water and seeing how high it was getting. He didn’t heard Sam get up over the bath water. He especially didn’t hear what Sam was doing. He turned back to Sam and his naked back was pressed against the bathroom door. Cas had caught the tail end of Sam’s pee stream that hit the floor and puddled at Sam’s feet. “Sam…” Cas huffed.

“Uh-oh.” Sam said without a care in the world.

“You’re supposed to go in potty.”

“I no wanna go in the potty.” Sam remarked.

“Well, now I have to clean up your mess.” Cas pulled Sam into his arms and set Sam in the tub and he turned off the water. He let Sam play for a little bit as he cleaned up. After that Cas cleaned Sam, washed his hair and everything. It was just in time too. Right as Sam and Cas left the bathroom Dean rushed in to empty the little stomach contents in there.

“Daddy, frowing up.” Sam said.

Cas looked at his watch. “He lasted four hours, I’m impressed.”

“I no like Daddy sick.”

“Neither do I, little man.” Cas smiled and walked into Sam’s room where he strapped a diaper on him and change him into some clothes. Cas was going to have his hands full today.

Sam was zoned out watching TV once again so Cas walked upstairs and into Dean’s room. He was curled in ball in the center of the bed. He was sweating and softly moaning. “How are you feeling?”

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas. “Like crap.” Cas walked over to Dean and sat on the bed beside him. Cas almost had the electric thermometer in Dean’s ear. Dean flinched and moved away. “No…”

“Don’t be a baby, Dean.” Cas motioned the thermometer into Dean’s ear. This time Cas held Dean’s head in place. Cas could already tell how warm Dean was. It beeped and Cas looked at it. _102.7_ “Your fever has gotten higher.”

“I could’ve told you have.” Dean moaned.

“I got some fever reducing medicine for you.”

“No, I’m fine. I can handle this.” Dean wrapped his hands around his stomach.

Cas crossed his hands over his chest and rolled his eyes. “Dean, you are sweaty profusely, you’re pale, and green.”

Dean quickly sat up and searched the room. He slapped a hand over his mouth and started gagging. He scrambled off the bed but didn’t get far. He took to steps before falling to his knees and puked until it was nothing but dry heaves. Cas crouched beside Dean and rubbed his back.

Dean collapsed beside the pile of bile on the floor into Cas’s lap. He was panting and had a pained look on his face. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’ sweaty hair. “Don’t tell me you are ok. You are definitely not ok if you can’t make it to a trash bin or the toilet.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean whimpered.

“It’s ok, Dean. You are sick.”

Deans pants were slower and more even. Cas helped him back into bed. Cas sat beside Dean and rubbed him back until Dean drifted to an un-peaceful sleep. He got up and started cleaning the mess. He was almost done when he heard someone walking upstairs. Next thing Cas knows Sam starts to run over to Cas. “Uncle Cas.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam. Daddy’s asleep and I’m cleaning a mess.” Sam carefully walked over to Cas and wrapped his arms around Cas’s torso. “What’s wrong?”

“Dere someone at the door. He wooks scary.”

Cas scooped Sam into his arms. He walked into Sam’s room and set him on the bed. “Sam, stay here, don’t come until I come up to get you. Can you do that for me?”

Sam nodded and grabbed his stuffed teddy bear. Cas closed Sam’s and Dean’s door and walked downstairs. He walked to the front door and looked through the window. “Hello darling.”

                                                                                ***


	11. Chapter 11

Cas drew his angel blade. He opened the door and stepped out. “Crowley.”

“Cas, it’s good to see you again. I couldn’t help but notice the Impala in the yard. Is Squirrel and Moose home?”

“You already know that answer.” Cas deadpanned.

“Ah, yes, you had me possess a woman and make her act like a witch so you could swoop in a de-age Sam to a two year old to get Dean out of hunting and you could pursue your plan to get Squirrel to fall in love with you.”

“Why are you here?”

“I have been waiting by the phone like an anxious teenage girl for you to tell me every little detail about you and Dean bumping uglies.”

“We haven’t yet.” Cas said dryly.

“What is taking you so long?”

“Other than the fact that you made me kill Meg as part of the deal and Dean had fallen head on heels for her because she became human, then making me kill Jody Mills because she held powerful information about you and was going to tell Dean. He hated me. He has been sick and I have been watching over Sam. He collapsed in my lap after vomiting. He let me comfort him, but showed no signs of affection other than he needed someone to be there for him.”

Crowley just stared at Cas. “Give it time. Just having those demin wrapped nightmares out of the hunting career makes me happy.”

“You do know that Bobby and Rufus still hunt?”

“No, they are in the Bahamas right now, enjoy a singles cruise to get away from Dean and Sam.”

“You must go.” Cas remarked.

“Ok, fine, remember Cas, always use protection and you make him your bitch.”

“Go. If you ever come back here again I will kill you. I will tell you the detail when it happens. As of now, you are completely in the dark on the subject, now go and I will not ask again.”

Crowley gone in an instant and Cas walked back inside putting away his angel blade and walking into Sam’s room. Sam had a terrified look on his face as he was wrapped around his teddy bear and had his thumb in his mouth. “Sam?”

Sam lifted his head and look shyly at Cas before sitting up with his thumb still in his mouth and lifted his free hand over his head as if wanting Cas to hold him. “It’s ok, Sam. That man just wanted to speak with me. He’s gone now.”

Cas lifted Sam into his arms. “How about you and me go watch some TV for an hour or so then get you ready for bed and then you can go to sleep and everything will be better in the morning.”

Sam nodded and they walked downstairs. The Angel and the toddler both ended up falling asleep on the couch. Cas snorted again and saw that it was half past Sam’s bedtime. Cas lifted Sam off the couch and Sam laid his head on Cas’s chest, right under Cas’s chin. He walked upstairs and started changing Sam out of his clothes. Sam started to stir. Cas walked out of the room and checked on Dean. He was curled in on himself asleep. He pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead to relieve him of some of the discomfort he was having. Instantly, Dean’s face softened up a tad and Cas felt better. Cas walked back to Sam’s room and Sam was sitting up on the bed.

“Unca Cas…”

“Yes, Sam.”

“I gotta potty.”

“Alright, let’s go to the bathroom.” Cas lifted Sam off the bed and to the ground. He began to walked out of the room but noticed Sam hadn’t followed. He looked behind him and he saw Sam looking down at his diaper.

“Sam?”

Sam looked up at Cas. “I wet.”

“Sam, we were on the way to the bathroom so you could use the potty.”

“No, pee pee in potty.” Sam shook his head. Cas lifted Sam in his arm and changed him into a fresh diaper and pajamas and laid him down in the bed. “Unca Cas.”

“Yes, Sam?”

“Can you sleep wif me, tonight?”

“Why do you need me to sleep with you?”

“So the monster won’t hurt me.”

“What monsters are trying to get you?”

“The one under my bed and in my closet.”

Cas nodded and crawled into bed with Sam. Sam curled up beside Cas and drifted to sleep as Cas attempted to tell Sam a story about him and Dean. Cas closed his eyes and soon his vessel fell asleep.

*&^%$#@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@#$%^&

Cas woke up to a scream. He shot up and realized that Sam wasn’t in bed anymore. He listened carefully for another noise that woke him up.

“Ok, Sam, fine, you don’t want to use your potty, you don’t have to. Come with me.” Cas walked out of Sam’s room just in time to see Dean carrying Sam’s training potty out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Cas followed far behind Sam who was trailing Dean. Dean walked outside and Sam stopped at the steps of the porch. “Stay right there Sam.” Dean grabbed a sledge hammer. He rose it above his head and slammed it down onto the potty making a dent in it. He kept doing that until it was no longer functional. “There you go, Sammy. No potty; no problem.” Dean walked over to him and lifted Sam into his arms.

He walked around Cs and set Sam in the living room and turned on the TV and walked into the kitchen. “What was that all about?” Cas asked curiously.

“I woke up feeling fine except for a dull throbbing headache; which is full blown now. I walked into Sam’s room to find him sitting up just waking up, you were asleep. I lifted Sam out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I asked him if he had to go, and he nodded his head. I motion for him to come to me so I could help him get out of his diaper when he just went. I told him that he was supposed to go on the potty and he told me no. I went to grab him to change him and talk to him about using the toilet he screamed and something went off in my head.”

“Yes, I couldn’t get him to go in the toilet either.”

“He looked terrified of the thing.” Dean said standing up.

“Maybe Sam is just too young to start training him.”

Dean nodded. He stood and grabbed a cup of coffee. “Maybe.”

Cas sat beside him and leaned over and right after Dean swallowed his coffee planted a kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean instantly pulled away. Cas leaned in again catching Dean’s lips. Dean pushed himself away and stood. “Cas, stop.”

“What, Dean? I thought this was what you wanted.”

“No, it’s what _you_ wanted. When you cornered me telling me you loved me and kissed me then kissed me again that night; you caught me in a moment of weakness. My son was sick. I can’t trust you. The only reason you watched over Sammy, was because I was sick and Bobby left for a hunt. I can barely even tolerate you right now. Just watching over Sammy when I needed someone too doesn’t mend fences. Kiss and make up won’t erase the fact that you still killed Meg and Jody.”

Cas was at a loss. “Dean…”

There was a knock on the door. “I think you should go.”

“Don’t be like this, De—“

“You need to leave.” Dean said as he walked to the door. He didn’t look at Cas. He heard him leave though. He opened the door. He was stunned and shock. “Oh my God!”

                                                                                ***


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey there, Dean.”

Dean was frozen. He was at a loss of words. Tears welded up in his eyes. A smile spread across his face. “This isn’t possible. You died. There was no way you could have survived.”

“That’s why we own, the arch angel Michael, a big thank you.”

Dean smiled. He quickly pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her golden blonde hair. “I missed you so much.” Tears fell down Dean’s face. “Where have you been all this time, if you weren’t dead, Jo?”

“Physical Therapy. Michael might have brought me and Mom back but he didn’t completely heal me. I have a nasty scar from the black dog and a serious limp on my left leg.”

“Ellen’s alive too?”

“Yeah, she found Bobby. She’s fine.”

Dean smiled. “Jo, I’m serious when I say I missed you so much.”

“I know. I could tell in your eyes. I could tell in your eyes that it was killing you leaving that hardware store planning on blowing up hellhounds along with my mom and me.”

“Yeah, lately, my life has been thrown through I loop and it’s good to know that one good thing can come out of this mess.”

Jo nodded. They walked into the kitchen and Dean gave her a cup of coffee. “So where’s Sam?”

Dean looked down at his cup. “Sam has changed.”

“Like how?”

“He’s not my brother anymore.” Dean paused. “He’s my son.”

“Your son?”

“Yes. I witch turned him into a 2 year old. He’s been that way for 6 months.”

“Does he remember anything?” Dean shook his head. “Has he asked about his mom?”

“Yeah, he has.”

“Who did you pick to be his mother?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m honored.”

“Really?” Dean looked into the young woman’s eyes. “Would you like to be Sammy’s mother?”

Jo smiled. “Dean, I would really like that.”

Dean half smiled. “It’s a good thing I did the cowardly dad move.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I told Sam that Mommy is just gone for a little while.”

“Well, I guess you weren’t lying then.”

“I really love you Jo. I have for a long time.” Dean whispered. Jo blushed. “The only reason I didn’t make a move on you until my last night on earth speech was because I forced myself not to love you because we hunted. It was too dangerous.”

“Now, have you given this speech to other girls before? I know you have been with plenty of them.”

“No, you’re the first.” Dean smiled and scooted closer to Jo but nothing else.

“Can I see Sam?”

“You don’t even have to ask. Yeah, he’s in the living room.” Dean said taking Jo’s hand. As they walked towards the living room door he knew something was up.

“What’s with the face?”

“I have a bad feeling Sam has done something wrong.”

“Like what?” Jo said as Dean opened the doors. _‘Dammit.’_ Jo heard Dean say under his breath. Jo looked around. Blue, green, red, yellow, purple, orange splatters all over the room. Sam stood in the middle of it all with colorful hands and feet.

“Sam, what did you do?” Dean managed to say wide eyed as he walked around the paint to the little boy.

“Da paper not big enough.” Dean couldn’t find words to say. He lifted Sam by his armpits and walked up stairs. “What we doing, Daddy?

“You’re getting a bath before we head to Lowe’s to get Bobby a new carpet.”

“Why you do that?”

“Because you painted all over his old one.”

“You no like it?”

“No, Sam, I don’t like it. You don’t paint on what’s not yours. We have to redo all of Bobby’s carpet in the living room and that cost a lot of money.” Dean replied stripping Sam of his clothes.

Sam looked honestly upset at what he had done. “I sorry, Daddy. I not do it again.”

“Don’t say sorry to me, bud. It’s Bobby you want to apologize to when he gets back, because I am going to tell him.”

“No! Daddy! I sorry! No tell Bobby! I be good boy.”

“Too late, bud. I told you to just paint on the paper and you wouldn’t listen.” Dean said taking off the surprisingly dry diaper. He plopped Sam in.

“I sorry!” Sam screamed.

“Sam, enough. No more screaming and no more crying. This isn’t something that you can cry your way out of. You have to own up to your mistakes.”

Sam cried softly to himself as Dean scrubbed the paint off. He was too preoccupied with Sam to hear the rush of wings. “You seem distraught.”

He looked over at the voice and saw Cas. “Go away, Cas. I’m busy.”

“You sound stressed and I see Sam is upset.”

“Sam is pouting and yeah I’m a little stressed”

“Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Yeah, go away.”

“You can’t push me away that easily, Dean.”

Dean stood up and wiped his hands on a dry towel. He walked towards Cas. He did not look happy. As Dean grew closer it made Cas scoot back. Once they were both out of the bathroom Dean shut the door. “Listen carefully, Castiel. I don’t want your help. I don’t need your help. Nothing you say or do can make me forgive you for what you have done. You killed Meg. You murdered Jody. How many times am I going to see you kill the people closest to me? Is Sam or Bobby next? For your own good, stay away from me and Sam for a while. A few moments ago I told you I could barely tolerate you…well right now I can’t stand to even look at you. Don’t throw me the same old story about how you pulled me out of Hell and that I should show you some respect. I will show you respect the day you show respect to me. Killing people near and dear to me isn’t a way to do that. Now, you should go…”

“Dean…”

“Daddy…” Sam softly called.

“You need to go.” Dean said opening the door. “I’m right here, buddy.”

Dean crouched down and began scrubbed Sam’s feet. “Daddy, are you mad at Cas?”

“No, bud, I’m just upset with him.”

“Why?”

“He hurt my friends.”

“Did he send Meg and Jody away?”

“Yeah, he did.”

“How could he?” Sam whimpered.

“I don’t know, Sammy.”

“Daddy…” Dean looked into the little boys eyes. “I sorry for messin up Bobby’s carpet. I was a bad boy.”

“It’s ok, buddy. Come on let’s get you dried off in a fresh diaper and some clothes before we head to Lowes.”

Sam shook his head. “No diaper, I big boy.”

“That’s not what you said this morning.”

“I big boy.”

“Let’s get you in a pull up just in case.”

“Ok, Daddy.” Sam said as Dean wrapped him in a towel. Dean walked into Sam’s room, Sam marched behind him like a baby duck.

Dean helped Sam hop into his pull up and Dean picked out Sam’s clothes. “Sammy, there is someone here you have been dying to meet.”

“Who?” Sam asked as Dean pulled pants onto him.

“Mommy’s home.”

“Mommy here!?” Sam’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, she came while you were painting.”

Sam smiled. “Is she comin wif?”

“I believe so.”

“Yay!”

“Ok, squirt quit squirming so I can get your shirt on.”

Once Sam was dressed he darted out of the room. “Come on, Daddy!”

Dean laughed and followed behind Sam. “Jo, there’s an eager little boy wanting to meet you.”

“Well, don’t keep him waiting.” Jo responded.

Sam gasped and stopped dead in his track at the end of the stairs. “Daddy, you not lying!”

Dean scooped him up and walked into the kitchen. Jo was standing with a smile on her face. “Hi, Sammy. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Mommy?”

Jo smiled. “Come on we need to get to Lowes before Bobby gets back.”

The drive wasn’t long but Sam never stopped talking at all until Dean lifted him out of the Impala. They walked inside and straight to the carpets.

“We should get something simple.” Dean said.

“Why does he need carpet? Hard wood is easy to get paint off of.”

“Me and Bobby added carpet in the living room because Sam was getting bruise on his knees when he just plopped on the ground to paint or watch TV.”

“Then you want something more fluffy.” Jo said. Sam tugged on Dean’s pants leg.

“Daddy…”

“Hold on one moment, Sammy. Mommy and Daddy are trying to figure something out.” Dean patted his head.

“How about this one? It nice and soft. Good on your knees.”

“Yeah, but is it too bright? I mean it’s really white.”

“How is that a bad thing?”

“Have you seen Bobby’s house?” Sam pulled on Dean’s pants leg again.

“Daddy…Daddy…” Sam whimpered.

“Yeah, I have seen Bobby’s house before but never have I seen it with carpet and I think it needs some brightness.”

“Well, I think more of a off white or light brown would be more fitting.”

“You could have sound more gay.” Jo smiled.

“I mean, I think Bobby would kill us if we put straight up white in the living room. Not saying he wouldn’t if we left it colorful, but he could handle that because it was Sam and he can’t stay mad a t Sam, but he could kill me.”

Sam tugged for the third time. “Daddyyy…”

“Hold on, Sammy.”

“Daddy...”

“I think this one then, same softness but more suitable for Bobby’s house.”

“Great, go get a worker and we can get this settled out.” Dean looked down where Sam was standing but he was gone. “Sam?”

Dean walked down the aisle and turned at the next. That when he spotted the toddler. He was sitting on one of show toilet with his pants and pull up around his ankles. _‘Shit shit shit shit shit.’_

Dean raced over to Sam. “Sam…”

“I did it, Daddy, I got on the potty.”

“Yeah you did do it buddy.” Dean said lifting him off the toilet and pulling his pull up and pants back on. He looked inside and was thankful to see that he hadn’t done anything yet.

“I not done Daddy. I no go in potty.”

Dean nodded. “We’ll get you to another potty, Sam.” Dean took Sam’s hand and they walked in search of the bathrooms.

Dean couldn’t find one, but he knew there was one somewhere. Sam started whimpering and walking slower. “Daddy, I gotta go bad.”

“I know, Sammy. I’m finding a bathroom. Hold on a second.” Dean spotted the bathroom signs a little further ahead. “Come on, Sammy. They are right over there.” Dean pointed as they kept walking.

Sam started whimpering. “Daddy.”

They turned the corner for a bathroom when Dean saw the men’s bathroom was out of order. He tried to open the woman’s instead (drastic times call for drastic measures), but it was occupied. Dean crouched down on the balls of his feet. “Sammy, can you wait just a little longer. We are the next in line.”

Sam nodded crossing his legs. He was doing to potty dance. Dean sat back on his butt and waited. When a employee walked by Dean jumped to his feet. “Excuse me, sir.”

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah, um, my son has to use the bathroom but there is no bathroom open, do you have a staff one we can use?”

“I’m sorry, but customers aren’t allowed to use the employee restrooms. If I let you I would have to let everyone else who has asked today.”

“I understand.” Dean nodded and walked back to the spot he was sitting in. He knocked on the woman’s bathroom.

“Occupied.” A voice sounded.

Dean wanted to yell to hurry up, but refrained. He just sat back down where he had been. Sam was whimpering and now holding himself. “Daddy, I gotta pee pee bad.”

Dean looked around and stood. “I know.”

He lifted Sammy into his arms. He walked away from the bathroom, Sam started freaking out. “Daddy? No! I gotta potty!”

Dean just kept walking further away from the restrooms. “Hold on Sammy boy. You can go in just a minute.”

Dean sights were set. He just kept walking. Sam was crying. “Dadddyyy.” He looked around almost regretting doing this.

He set Sam down on the ground. Sam was almost doubled over trying to hold it all. Dean dropped Sam’s pants and pull up and set him on the show toilet. “Go ahead, Sammy.” That’s exactly was Sam did. Dean kept an eye out for anyone coming. Once Sam was done Dean lifted him off the toilet. He decided to not put the pull up back on Sam. The first trash can they saw Dean threw the pull up away.

Sam nodded and walked back to the carpet section to Lowes. Jo and an employee were talking. Jo was the first to spot the two. “Hey I was wonder where you two went off two.”

“Sammy ran off.” Dean smiled.

“Well, we just finished talking and they should come and installed the carpet tomorrow.”

“Great. We’ll have the room cleared by then. Hell, we’ll even have to old carpet torn up.” Dean smiled.

“See you then.” The worker said.

Dean nodded and they walked out of the store. Dean held Sam’s hand in the parking lot and noticed Sam dragging behind a tad. Sam started whimpering. Dean looked down and saw Sam walking strange. “What’s wrong, bud?”

Sam looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at his crotch. Dean crouched down and placed his hands on Sam’s shoulder. Dean saw the small wet patch. “I sorry, Daddy. I not know. It just came out.”

Dean looked up at Jo. Jo smirked. She crouched down to Sam’s level. “It’s ok, Sammy. We’ll just get you hope and cleaned up and changed out of those pants.” Jo rose to her feet and stretched out her hand to Sam.

Sam took it hesitantly. Dean rose and looked at Jo. “I forgot about that.”

“Bout Sam having accidents?”

“No, that’s where me and Sam went. I took him to the bathroom. I remember back when I potty training Sam the first time when he was this age, I was around 6, whenever Sammy would hold his pee until the last second, by the time he would making to the bathroom and use it he wouldn’t completely empty his bladder and when he came back to what he was doing the rest would come out.”

“Let’s get him home.” Jo smiled then suddenly leaning forward and pecking Dean on the cheek.

Dean was stunned. Jo walked to the Impala. Dean could feel his face heat and blush. He brought his hand up to his cheeks and smiled. “So you choose Joanna over me?” Dean heard behind him.

Dean turned around and Cas was standing there. The blush on Dean’s face turned to heat of anger. “Go away Cas. I’m not choosing Jo over you, because you are not a choice. Quit following me.”

“Dean, I am just doing this…”

“Stay away from me and Sam. Don’t talk to me again.” Dean yelled and walked to the Impala and driving off, leaving Cas in the dust.

                                                                                ***


	13. Chapter 13

Dean flopped into bed exhausted. “Remind me never to let Sam near paint ever again.”

“Why?” Jo asked propping up on her elbow.

“I am not tearing up a carpet or replacing a carpet ever again.” Jo smirked.

“I don’t think Sam will ever try to get any pain ton the carpet anymore.”

Dean nodded. “Did Sam get to sleep easy?”

“Does he ever?”

“Depends on what mood he’s in.”

Jo smirked and Dean wrapped an arm around her and she settled beside him with her head on his chest. “Have you been searching for a reversal?”

“At first yeah, but we could never find anything. Cas couldn’t even find anything. Even if we did find something it’s probably too late now.”

“So you’re ok, with being a father.”

“Yeah.” Dean paused. “Mostly because it’s Sam. I raised him once, why not do it again, except he calls me Daddy and not De.”

“You’re a good father.”

“Thanks, Sam’s not too bad of a rugrat and is pretty easy to handle.”

There were a few moments of silence. Dean had sworn that Jo had fallen asleep until she spoke suddenly. “Remember back in that warehouse. You and Sam were about to leave and mom sacrificed herself so I wouldn’t die alone?”

“How could I forget?”

“My mom told me that if she hadn’t stayed back with me the warehouse would have never exploded.”

“What do you mean?”

“I died before I pushed the button.”

“What your point?”

“My mom sacrificed her life to be there for me.”

“Your mom is an amazing woman.” Dean smiled.

“Would you do that same for Sam?”

“I have…I went to Hell for Sam.”

“No, I mean yeah that happened, but after all these years…you have changed would you still do it?”

“Of course. Even if I can’t save Sam I won’t let him die alone.” Dean paused. He rested his hand on her hip. “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing, I’m just trying to talk.”

Dean smirked. “That’s a first.” Jo slapped Dean’s chest. Dean laughed. “Kidding, I’m kidding.”

“So what’s with you and Castiel? I heard you yelling at him the other day. I thought y’all were close.”

Dean became stiff and he didn’t answer. He just sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I…I wanna watch some TV before bed. Bobby and Ellen should be here in a few hours anyway so I should go away and tell them about the carpet so Bobby can mull it over all night.”

“Ok, if it was something I said, I’m sorry.” Jo said sitting up.

Dean half smiled. “It was nothing you said, you go ahead and go to sleep. Sam’s a handful at times and you need your rest.”

Jo nodded. “Come to bed soon.”

Dean nodded and walked down the hall. He checked on Sam, who was dead asleep. He walked down the stairs and realized he was wearing nothing but boxer briefs. He flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV. He was watching some home improvement show when he drifted asleep.

He didn’t know how long he was out but when he woke up it was still dark and the TV was now off. He was laying on his side and a blanket was draped over him. He got up on his elbow and ran a hand over his face when he notice then was something on his hip and curled behind his bent knees.

He brought a hand to fill what was on his hip and he knew right away that it was a head of hair from one Sam. Dean smirked at the thought that Sam’s head was on Dean’s butt. Dean was too tired to move Sam and Sam would probably throw a fit so Dean drifted back to sleep.

When Dean woke that morning Sam was gone and there were two female voices in the kitchen. “I don’t know, Mom. We were just talking about I asked something about Castiel and he bolted downstairs.”

“Bobby told me something about Castiel being on thin ice with Dean. Heaven knows Cas did this time with Dean.”

“Cas showed up in the parking a lot Lowes the other day and Dean went off on Cas. It was a good thing Sam was in the car. The sight of how angry Dean was; was terrifying. He was angrier than when we were hunting Lucifer.”

“Just give it time, Dean will tell you sometime. I’ll figure out soon enough. Don’t bring it up through.”

“What time did you two get in?”

“Late enough to watch Sam wrap Dean in a blanket, turn off the TV and try to crawl on the couch without waking Dean.”

“How’d he get up there?”

“Bobby lifted him onto the couch.”

“Has Sam done that before? Did Bobby tell you anything about that?”

“From what Bobby said, Sam loves sleeping beside Dean. No matter where or what time of day it is Sam will find a way to sleep in Dean’s presences.”

Dean decided to join the ladies. He stood and wrapped himself in the blanket and walked into the kitchen. “Good morning.”

“It’s good to see you again, Dean.”

“I’m glad to see you alive, Ellen.” Dean sleepily smiled. Dean noticed that Sam wasn’t in the kitchen. “Where’s Sam?”

“Bobby took him to grab some breakfast for all of us. We didn’t want to wake you.” Ellen smiled.

“Thanks.” Dean smiled and then laughed softly.

“What’s so funny?” Jo smiled scooting her chair closer to Dean.

Dean wrapped an arm around Jo’s chair. “Nothing, I woke up last night and Sam was curled up behind my legs, but his head on my hip. Sam slept with my ass literally in his face.”

Ellen smirked. “It was Bobby who put him up there.”

“I know I heard. I didn’t care that he was sleeping there but it was damn hilarious.” Dean smiled.

“Well, you go freshen up before Bobby and Sam get back.” Jo said.

“You just don’t want to see me half naked in front of your mom.”

Jo’s face blushed and Dean laughed. She looked at Ellen. “We haven’t done anything, Mom.”

“Yet…” Dean said and Jo chased him up the stairs. Dean quickly turned around and grabbed Jo and lifted her up. He shut his bedroom and door and flopped Jo on the bed. He leaned forwards and kissed her.

“Dean…stop…” Jo said softy.

“Ok.” Dean backed away.

“I’m not ready yet, Dean.”

“I understand. We can go as slow as you want.” Dean smiled.

“Thank you.” Jo walked towards the door. “Hurry and get dressed.”

Dean smirked and Jo left and closed the door leaving Dean alone. Dean grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. He hopped out of shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked back into his room and was slammed against a wall. Lips smashed into his. He tried to push away but it was too strong. He fought so hard to get the person off him then he realized who it was. Cas.

Cas finally let go. “DAMMIT CAS!”

“Dean…why wo—“

“Get out!”

“De—“

“GET OUT!”

“Can—“

“GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE BEFORE I STAB YOU IN THE NECK!”

Cas closed his mouth.

“Get out of here. I told you not to come back.” Dean threw on boxers pants and shirt before walking down the hall.

“Dean, wait. I’m sorry.”

Dean walked into room and Cas followed. When Cas enter a object was thrown and stabbed Cas in thigh; An Angel blade. Cas fell to the ground in agony. Dean crouched down to Cas’s lever and twisted the blade. “You can take you apology and cram it up your ass. It’s too late for sorry, Cas. Next time it won’t be your leg I’m aiming for. You got that.” Dean yanked the blade out walked out leaving Cas on the ground.

                                                                                ***


	14. Chapter 14

Dean walked down the stairs and Jo and Ellen were on their feet. “Dean? What the hell was that?”

“Nothing, Cas just showed up again.” Dean sat down acting like nothing happened.

“Dean, what the hell is up with you?”

“Nothing, just drop this now.”

“Dean Winchester…” Ellen snapped. “You better tell me what you did up there.”

“I threw an angel blade and hit Cas’s thigh.” Dean mumbled as he heard the front door opened. “Well, look at the time, Sammy and Bobby are home.”

“No, Dean.” Ellen grabbed Dean by the ear and dragged him away.

“Ow, ow, ow, Ellen. Let go.” Dean complained. Ellen walked down into the basement and to the panic room. “Ellen? What are you doing? Stop!”

Ellen pushed Dean into the room and locked the door. Dean pounded on the door. “Ellen, this isn’t funny! Let me out!”

Moments later the door opened and Dean is on his feet. Ellen throws a still injured Cas into the room with Dean. “I don’t ever want to hear that much anger in someone’s voice. You two aren’t coming out until y’all are on good terms with each other and act like you acted before Lucifer rose.”

“Elle, don’t do this!” Dean moaned.

“No, I don’t care what you do in here as long as you don’t kill each other. I’ll come back at lunch and see if you guys are any better.”

“Ellen, I can fly right through this.” Cas said.

“Nope, Bobby etched angel sigil all over to walls shortly after y’all got involved with all of them.” Ellen shut the door and locked it. She walked upstairs and Sammy was smiling as he crammed his face with breakfast. “Hey there, Sammy. I’m Ellen.”

“Hi!” Sam said with a mouthful of food.

“Where’d you dragged Dean and Cas?” Jo asked.

“The panic room.”

“What a panic room?” Sam asked.

“It’s a room where we send naughty boys for time out.” Bobby replied.

Sam grew wide eyed. “I not be bad boy for time out in panic room.”

Jo laughed. “Let’s hope not.”

Sam pushed his plate towards Ellen. “More please, Ellen.”

“Sure thing, sugar.” Ellen smiled.

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@@#$

Dean paced the room mumbling to himself. Cas was sitting on the cot in the middle of the room watching him. “I can see smoke coming out of your ears. Stop thinking so hard.”

“Shut up.” Dean said and went back to mumbling. _‘He probably was busy. He doesn’t really need to be down here. Why didn’t he answer right away?’_

“Dean, what are you thinking about?” Dean glared at Cas. “Do you want to get out of here or not?”

“Fine.” Dean grabbed a crowbar. “You answer all my questions truthfully. Whenever I think you’re lying I’ll hit you with this.”

“Deal.” Cas nodded.

“Alright, why didn’t you answer my first prayer when this happened to Sam?”

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%

“Why does it feel like my carpet is softer and cleaner?” Bobby asked.

“It’s a new carpet.” Jo answered.

“What was wrong with the old one?” Bobby replied.

“Well—“ Jo started.

“NO!” Sam screamed and ran over to Bobby. “I gotta tell Bobby.”

“Alright, bud, what’ happened?”

“I sorry, Bobby. I all my fault. I gotted paint all over the whole room. I sorry for paint on was not mine.” Sam said sincerely.

“It’s ok, boy. I can’t be mad at you, not with that face.” Bobby smiled as Sam hid his face behind Jo’s leg.

There was a moment of silence and that when they heard it. The sound of metal hitting something into the wall. Bobby and Ellen dashed down the stairs. “What that sound, Mommy?”

Jo smirked as she sat on the couch and brought Sam into her lap. “That’s the sound of your Daddy and Cas being morons.”

&^%$#@!@%^&^%$#@!@#%^&^

“HOW COULD YOU!” Ellen and Bobby heard. “I SHOULD KILL YOU!”

Bobby ran to the panic room door and unlatched the lock and opened the door to see Dean bring a crowbar down to Cas’s face. “Dean!”

“YOU LEAD ME ON TO BELIEVE YOU WERE GOOD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Dean said as Bobby grabbed the crow bar out of Dean’s hand and push Dean away from the angel. “HOW DARE YOU!”

Cas just stayed on the ground covered in blood from his vessel. Ellen was by his side. “What the Hell is going on in here?” Ellen yelled.

“This is low, Cas, even for you. When we were searching for a cure you were just flipping page!” Dean yelled still being held back by Bobby.

“Dean, stop…” Cas whispered.

“What are you talking about Dean?” Ellen asked.

Dean pushed Bobby off him and took two steps back. “I think Cas should answer your question. Cas, what were we talking about?”

Cas looked at the ground.

&^%$#@!@#%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&

“They been down there for a long time.” Sam said looking up from his drawing.

“It’s hard to get Daddy out of a fight, buddy.” Jo said looking up from her book.

“But it almost lunch and nap time.” Sam replied standing up.

“You wanna have nap time?”

“No, I gets tired after lunch and Daddy let’s me sleep on the couch while he cleans, reads, or watchin TV.”

Jo heard people walking into the kitchen. She stood and walked there as well. Bobby and Ellen were sitting at the table. Bobby had scratches up and down his arms. “What happened?”

“Dean blew up. He was beating Cas’s head in with a crowbar. I pulled Dean off of Cas. It was hard when Dean is clawing into your arms in anger. We need to stop Dean will all his working out because he is strong.”

“So why are they still in the panic room together?” Jo asked preparing to start lunch.

“Dean’s unconscious and handcuffed to the cot.”

“How’d you score that?”

“Ellen knocked him out cold. Socked him right in between the eyes.” Bobby smiled.

“That boy is just as stupid as his daddy. If I had my gun I would have pistol whipped him out; Cas too.”

“What did Cas do?”

Ellen and Bobby looked at each other long and hard and Bobby opened his mouth.

                                                                                ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Dean blinked awake and groaned with a throbbing headache. He tried to rub his face but something restrained him.

“You are hand cuffed to the bed.”

“Great, why are you still here? If Bobby knocked me out he probably would have let you go.” Dean groaned.

“No, he chained me to the wall using wrist cuffs that had enochian sigils sketches on them leaving me useless and unable to free myself.”

“Why would Bobby do that?”

“Cause he wants us to talk things out.” Dean looked over at Cas. Blood was smeared across Cas’s face.

“Cas, I will never forgive you. I hope you understand that.”

Cas sighed. “I never meant to bring Sam into all of this but you left me no choice. Nothing I did ever got you to notice me.”

“You walk up to me and tell you me have fallen in love with me. It’s not that hard because I had already…”

“You already what?”

“I had already fallen for you…” Dean cleared his throat and looked away. There was an awkward silence. They sat there was for a while before either one of them decided to speak. “Is there any way to fix him?”

“No.”

“You’re lying.”

“I am not lying, Dean.”

“I know you are lying because Bobby told me you kept reading this one book when Sam first was Benjamin buttoned. You can change him back.”

“I can’t, Dean. I could have but I can’t…not anymore.”

“Why?”

“The spell would become permanent within a year and the spell being casted; that dead line was yesterday.” Dean went silent. Cas heard Dean breath hitch slightly. Cas knew Dean was trying to so hard to hold a cry. “It’s ok to cry, Dean.”

“Shut up, I use to love you but then you do this and I can’t stand you. What in your right mind would make you think that deaging my little brother would make me love you?”

“Love makes you do crazy things.”

“Don’t use that crap on me.”

“It’s true, Dean. Everything I do is for you, they are because of you.” Cas snapped. “I _love_ you, Dean. I wish you could do the same.”

Dean scoffed.

“I’m serious, Dean. I killed Meg because Crowley told me too. I killed Jody because I had too. Crowley wanted me too. Crowley was going to kill you if I didn’t. I deaged Sam because Crowley said you would fall in love with me and you would stop hunting.”

Cas heard Dean sniff. He could Dean heard breathing quicken. Cas stared at Dean’s clenched fist. Dean’s feet moved frantic, they too, were also cuffed to the bed. Ellen had taken off Dean’s shoes so he couldn’t escape. Dean fought against the cuffs. He was panicking.

“Dean, can you calm down, please?” Cas pleaded. Dean kept fighting and on the verge of hyperventilating. “Dean, takes deep breaths. In through the nose and out through the mouth.”

Dean wasn’t listening. _‘You can never speak to Sammy again as your brother. There is no more little brother. Daddy is your name. No more hunts with your pain in the ass kid brother. There is no ‘fixing’ him…No.’_

“ELLEN! BOBBY!” Cas yelled. He pulled at his cuffs but they wouldn’t go anywhere. “Dean, calm down. Everything is ok. You’re ok. Calm yourself, please.”

_‘No more, bitch or jerk. No more brothers. No more De. No more memories of the past in cheap motels. No more sketchy diners and a cobb salad. No more hustling pool at Dives. Nothing.’_

“Ellen! Bobby!” Cas yelled. He pulled against the chairs. “Dean, calm down. Just breathe!”

He heard footsteps walking down the steps. “There ain’t no way Dean or Cas could have gotten out of those cuffs.” Cas heard Ellen say.

“Well, you heard the screams. Someone in here sounds frantic.” Bobby unlatched the lock. “Alright who’s yelling for us?” Bobby looked over at Cas who was franticly trying to get out of his cuffs.

“Bobby, you gotta get me out of these, now.” Cas’s eyes darted from Dean to Bobby’s over and over again.

Ellen had gone over to Dean and noticed his labored quick pants. “Bob, Dean’s having a panic attack.”

Bobby walked over to Ellen and looked at Dean. His cheeks were stain with tears and they were wide open but unseeing. He was terrified. Dean was almost hyperventilating. His whole body was shaking. “Dean, it’s Bobby. You’re ok. Calm down, boy.”

“It’s the cuffs. If he’s not panicking over what I did to Sam, it’s a Hell flashback or both.” Cas said pulling at the chains once again.

Bobby shoved his hand in his pocket and fished out the keys. He undid the cuffs and Dean instantly curled in on himself. “Dean, you’re ok, you’re in the panic room.”

Dean blinked and kept breathing very laboredly. _‘How could Cas do that to him? He loved Cas. He still loved Cas. Sam will never be his moose of a brother because of Cas. Cas.’_

“Ellen, he’s not listening to us.” Bobby growled.

“It’s probably because we can’t get through to him. Uncuff Cas.” Ellen pointed Cas. Bobby nodded and walked over to Cas. “Dean, sweetie, t’s Ellen. You’re ok. Take a breath for me. You’re ok. Sammy is ok.”

 _‘You need to snap out of this, Dean. You’re weak. He has finally broken you. Take a deep breath, Dean. Ellen is telling you too. Calm down, Dean. Sammy needs you to be strong. Sammy…’_ Dean’s thoughts rushed through his head. He blinked again and a moan escaped his lips.

“Dean, sweetie, can you hear me?” Ellen spoke.

Dean was too far gone. He reached hyperventilating. He was now conscious of his surrounds but the thoughts of Sam…of Hell…of Cas…slammed into the front of his skulls was overwhelming.

Once Cas was uncuffed he scampered over to Dean. “Dean, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I’m stupid, selfish, and know that you will never forgive me for what I have done. I will never forgive myself. Please, calm down.” Cas sobbed.

Dean heard every word Cas said. _‘I’m sorry too, Cas.’_ Dean took a deep breath. After a couple minutes his breathing was regular.

“Dean, you back with us?” Ellen asked.

Dean didn’t look at anyone. He just nodded and crossed his legs on the bed.

“Hell flashbacks?” Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head.

“What I did?” Cas asked softly holding back sobs.

Dean nodded playing with the hem on his shirt.

“Bobby and I are going to lock y’all in here again. Can y’all handle that?” Ellen asked.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

 _‘How’s Sam?’_ Dean wanted to say but couldn’t speak at the moment. He just nodded. They left and walked back upstairs.

“Dean? Can you speak to me?” Cas asked sitting at the other end of the cot.

Dean shook his head.

“Please?” That got Dean to look up in Cas’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I understand why you would hate me. I hate myself.”

“Don’t hate yourself.” Dean mumbled.

“But, Dean, you said it yourself that you will never forgive me.” Cas said as his eyes filled with tears.

“I forgive you, Cas. Love makes you do crazy things.” Dean replied softly.

“Why do you say that?”

Dean looked down at his hands and played with his shirt again. “Ellen killed herself because she loved Jo. She wasn’t going to let Jo die alone. I sold my soul to save Sam because I loved him too much to watch my brother die. Dad sold his soul because he didn’t wanted to see his son die. Everyone doesn’t crazy things for the people they love. Sammy’s childhood sucked. I’m not going to lie. Having a kids only four year older than him raise him like son isn’t the best thing. Honestly, I’m glad he has a chance to change all that. I hate that I’m Sammy’s Dad now, but I…I’m…” Dean trailed off.

“You’re what?” Cas asked softly.

“I’m glad you’re here to help.”

Cas smirked. “An hour ago you were bashing my head in with a crowbar.”

Dean smirked. “Five minutes ago I was having an internal argument with myself about this whole thing.”

“So what was the conclusion?”

“I love you.” Dean paused. “Have for a long time.”

Cas smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you my feelings.”

“You have to promise me one thing, though, Cas.”

“What? Anything.”

“No more working with Crowley.”

“Deal.” Cas smiled and crawled closer to Dean. Dean frowned. “What?”

“Can we go slow?” Dean asked softly, almost a whispered.

“Sure.” Dean laid down on his side and Cas got down on the ground.

&^%$#@!@#$^&^%$#@!@#$%^&*

“Sammy, Daddy and Cas have been quiet for a couple hours. You think they are ready to come out?” Jo asked with the two year old on her hip.

“Yes. I haf ta say night-night to Daddy.” Sam announced.

Jo unlocked the panic room and opened the door to find the angel and hunter dead asleep. Den was on his stomach on the cot and Cas was propped against the cot with his head tilted back on the bed. Dean’s hand was gently place against Cas’s shoulder. Jo smiled. “Come on, Sammy. Daddy and Cas are sleeping and don’t wanna wake them.”

Sam nodded. “Goodnight Daddy! Night Cas!”

Jo walked Sam to his bed and she tucked him in.

It was late when Sam woke up. He was scared. He had a nightmare. He knew his pull up was wet. Tears bubbled up in his eyes. He knew he had to potty again but had to find Dean. “Daddy.” He mumbled. He crawled out of bed and into Dean’s room. He walked over to the bed and saw Jo but not Dean.

He whimpered and walked down the stairs. He walked to the couch and it was empty. “Daddy?” Sam whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. He trotted into the kitchen and it was empty. He saw that door to the basement was open. It was never open. He remember Dean and Cas were down there sleeping. He slowly walked over to the door and heard voices.

He took each step one at a time. Once he got to the last step he looked around. He saw the panic room door cranked and the voice were in there.

“Harder, Cas. Don’t be gentle.”

Sam slowly walked to the door and gently pushed in it wider open. What he saw he woul d never unsee.

Dean’s face was slammed into the pillow of the cot with his naked ass in the air. His arms were tied together on his back. Cas was kneeling behind Dean naked with a painful grip on Dean’s hips. He was deep inside Dean. They were both sweaty and groaning.

Sam’s eyes were wide. “Daddy?”

Dean’s head whipped towards the door. Cas snapped and they were clothed in the clothes they had been in, including Dean barefoot and Dean was untied. “Sammy…”

“Daddy. Potty, now.” Sam said with tears building up in eyes again.

Dean dashed over to Sam. “Alright, Sammy. Let’s go. Can you make it?”

Sam whimpered. “I don’t know. Pull up already wet when I’s woke up.”

“That’s ok, bud. Let’s get you to the potty. Hold it just a little longer.” Dean said as he lifted Sam up and power walked up the stairs. Sam was whimpering worse that he was at Lowe’s. He was squirming in Dean’s arms.

When they got to the upstairs bathroom the door was closed and occupied. Dean knocked on the door. “Hey, are you gonna be long?”

Dean heard retching and that answered his question. “Come on, Sammy, we’ll go to the half bath downstairs.”

Sam’s legs were flailing in urgency. “Daddy…”

“Almost there, bud.” Dean walked pasted the living room and opened the half bath door and placed Sam on the ground and slid down his pajama pants. Before Dean got to the pull up Sam doubled over. “Sammy, let me get your pull up.”

“It comin out.” Sam whimpered.

“Can you hold it in a little longer?” Sam was started to meltdown. He shook his head and stomped his feet. “Sammy, stop, calm down. Just let it go. I’m not mad. I’m allowing you if you can’t hold it.”

“Get it off.” Sam whimpered. Dean nodded and slid off the pulled off and saw that a few dribbles escaped and land on Dean’s pants leg and when Dean went to lift Sam on the toilet the stream started hit the bottom of Dean’s shirt and most of Dean’s jeans. He plopped Sam on the seat and help him so he would fall and Sam finished and on the verge of another meltdown because he messed the toilet onto Dean.

When Dean thought Sam was done he spoke. “You all good, bud?” Then he heard the splashed. “Little warning next time, Sammy.” Dean smirked as Sam let out another poop with a _‘kerplunk’_.

Once Sammy said he was done he made Sam sit there for a little longer because of the Lowe incident. Good thing too, it would have happened again because Sam made another dribbled before Dean pulled off the toilet wiped his butt and carried him upstairs, not before throwing away the pull up and throwing Sam’s pajama pants on his shoulder.

Sam was whimpering still. “Sammy, I don’t care that you peed on me. You made it on the toilet. Be proud.”

“Wh-what you doing wif Cas?”

“Nothing, Sammy. It was nothing.” Dean nodded as he walked into Sam’s room and grabbed another pull up and slide it on him then the pajama pants. “Ready to go to sleep again?”

Sam nodded. “You sleep with me, Daddy?”

Dean smirked. “Yeah, I will.” He tucked Sam in. “I will be right back, I have to change.”

Dean walked into his room and carefully pulled off his jeans and boxer –briefs and pulled new boxers out without waking Jo. She stirred as he left the room but never woke. When he reentered Sam’s room he was half awake. Dean slide into the covers and Sam instantly curled up against him. He slept easily after that.

                                                                                ***


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sooo sooooooo sooooooo very very very very sorry about this horribly short chapter...

“So you guys are together?” Jo asked.

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean frowned. “Jo, my feelings are the same about you. I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too, but I’m not right for you and I know that.” Jo tried to smile. “I always knew you had a thing for Cas.”

Dean smirked. “Really?”

“It was as clear as day.” Jo smirked. “Doesn’t mean I have to leave; I can still help with Sam. Sam does think I’m his mama.”

Dean smiled. “That would be awesome. We have a guest bedroom right across from Sam’s room.”

“Awesome.” Jo rose to her feet. She grabbed her jacket and car keys.

“Where you going?”

“Get some supper for all of us.” Jo smirked. “I’ll be back.” She kissed the top of Dean’s head as she left.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Sammy trotted into the kitchen.

“What? What? What?” Dean asked with the same amount of enthusiasm.

“Come look! Come look!” He pulled on Dean’s shirt.

“Ok, ok, where are we going?” Dean stood and Sam grabbed his hand. Sam crawled up the stairs. Sam rushed into Dean’s room where Cas had gone to take a nap, which was unusual because Angels don’t sleep.

Sam giggled as he walked over to the bed. “Daddy! Up!”

Dean lifted Sam up onto the bed and then he saw Cas. There was a permanent marker on beside Cas and Sam had drawn all over his face. “Sam, what did you do?”

“I colored.” Sam gave a toothy grin.

“Samuel Winchester. We discussed what you can and can’t color on.” Sam smiled faded. “What can you color on?”

“Paper.” Sam said softly.

“What can’t you color on?”

“Something’s that not mine.”

“Who does Cas’s face belong to?”

“You?” Sam whimpered. Dean almost lost all seriousness with that answer.

“No, Sammy, it’s Cas’s.” Dean said sternly. “You know what this means.”

Sam’s eyes grew big. “No…No Daddy.”

Dean lifted Sam by the armpits. That’s when Sam started flailing. “Sam.”

“NO!!”

Dean walked downstairs to the basement with the screaming, balling toddler. “That’s not going to work, Sammy. I told you last time what I’d do if you did it again.”

“NO! DADDY! PLEASE! I SORRY!” Sam screamed as Dean opened the panic room door, where Sam was spanked 15 times on his bare ass. Dean left Sam in the panic room until he stopped crying.

Dean walked up into the kitchen where Cas was fumingly pissed off with purple blurs on his face. “Cas, I’m sorry. Sammy has been punished for what he did.”

“It’s ok. Sammy is just a toddler he didn’t know better. I’m pissed because I won’t come off.”

Dean smirked. “Let your face dry and I’ll help you, ok?”

“No, I got it. I can’t believe, Sam did it to me.” Cas grunted.

“I know, but boys will be boys.”

“How’d Jo take the news? I haven’t seen her around.”

“She took it surprisingly well. She is going to stay in the guest room. She’s Sammy Mama basically. She can’t abandon Sam.”

Cas nodded. “She’s a good person.”

“Yeah, She’s amazing. I’d die for her… Hell she died for me.” Dean smiled.

Cas nodded as he got the last of the sharpie off his face. “Should I be jealous?”

Dean smirked. “No, I love her lots, but love her like a sister.” Dean walked over to Cas and pecked him on the lips.

“Where’s Sam?” Cas asked looking around finally aware of the silence.

“In the panic room or what I like to call…Sammy’s time out room.” Dean smirked.

Cas walked down to the panic room and Dean followed but Cas stopped him. “I have to talk Sam alone.”

Dean nodded and sat at the top of the basement stairs. He couldn’t heard Cas or Sam but he knew Cas was giving a lecture. That can’t be good.

                                                                                ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i'm sorry about this short chapter...i recently had wrist surgery and just got out of a cast and i am in so much pain type so i physically can't type out a story....It will be a while before the next chapter so i can fully recover... I'm sooorry!


	17. Chapter 17

Cas opened the panic room door. He saw Sam sitting on the cot. Cas walked over to Sam. Sam was trying his hardest to hold back tears and be strong. He couldn’t look at Cas. “Hey, Sam.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Sam mumbled.

“It’s ok, Sam. I got everything off my face. You do understand why you are in here, don’t you?”

Sam sniffed and brought his knees to his nose. “I was a bad boy.”

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, Cas, I learned my lesson! I not color on person’s faces.” Sam blurted out.

“Hey, hey, shh, inside voices, Sam.” Sam ducked his head down. “Sam, what made you think drawing on my face would be a good idea?”

“I don know.” Sam whimpered.

“Ok, that was your first mistake.”

&^%$#@!@#$%^%$#@#$%^&*

Dean heard the front door open. He got up and walked into the kitchen to find Jo with nothing but a small box in her arms heading to the closes bathroom. He propped against the wall beside the bathroom door. Once he heard the toilet flush he heard Jo start speaking.

_‘It’s ok, Joanna. He’ll understand. It was a onetime thing. He was subconsciously enjoying it enough. He will understand.”_

Dean rushed back to the kitchen just in time to see Cas walk up the stairs with Sam on his hip. “Hey, he was in time out.”

“I think he has learned his lesson.” Cas remarked as Dean saw the tear stains on Sam’s cheeks. Sam’s cheek was plaster to Cas’s shoulder and his eyes drooped.

“I’ll take him upstairs and put him down for a well-deserved nap.” Dean said stretching out his arms towards Sam.

“Dean…Can I talk with you for a moment?” Jo asked in a wobbly voice. Dean turned around to see her holding something close to her chest with both hands.

“Yeah, of course, Jo.” Dean said in a clam voice. He looked over to Cas. “Are you good with him?”

“I am just fine.” Cas nodded. Dean pecked him on the lips and kissed Sam’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Sammy.” Dean smiled as Cas walked upstairs. He turned back to Jo and sat at the table. “What’s going on?”

Jo shakily sat down set the thing in her hands down and slid it over to Dean. He knew exactly what it was. “Dean, I’m so sorry. I’m pregnant…with your baby.”

Dean blinked. “T-that’s…that’s not possible…We never did it.”

“We never did it…while you were…awake.” Jo blushed.

Dean was confused. “Jo…”

“It was a few weeks ago. I woke sometime after you went to sleep. You had a raging hard on and making serious happy noises. I got really horny…it just happened. You came, I came, and you didn’t even wake up.”

Dean blinked and put his elbows on the table. “So what do you wanna do?”

“You’re not mad?”

“Oh no, I’m beyond pissed. You violated me in way is never though you would do and if you haven’t noticed I have had my hands full with my deaged brother. I need all hands on deck to deal with Sammy. You went on since day 1 when you came back that we were going to take things so and you weren’t ready for sex but basically raped me in the middle of the night while I was sleeping. Now you find out that you knocked yourself up in the process. Congratulations, Jo.” Dean abruptly pushed his chair back and stood to his feet and walked outside.

Jo followed him. “Dean, what do you want me to do? Get an abortion?”

“No! I would never force you to kill an unborn baby. How should I know that you were just horny that night and not wanting to be fuck to get pregnant so no matter what you didn’t have to leave?”

“Why would I do that?” Jo said as tear fell down her cheeks.

“It was you who said it was obvious about me and Cas.” Dean yelled.

“I didn’t think that when it happened.” Jo yelled back.

“When did you do this? How far along are you?” Dean yelled facing Jo at the bottom of the porch.

Jo stood at the top of the porch as her lip wobbled. “The week I came here, the week you found out I was alive. I’m 3 ½ months along.”

“3 ½ MONTHS ALONG!? Why did you now buy a test?” Dean yelled.

“I took a test 2 months ago and it was positive. I went to the doctors office and they got me checked out today. I’m 3 ½ months pregnant! I grabbed a test to prove to you.” Jo yelled back.

“I can’t believe you, Jo!” Dean yelled.

“I’m sorry! Don’t make me leave, Dean. I have nowhere else to go!”

Dean’s face softened. He walked up the steps and placed his hands on Jo’s shoulders. “I would never do that, Jo. You’re technically the mother of Sam in our game of house. So, Sammy is going to have a baby brother or sister.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. I’m here for you, always.” Dean pulled her into a hug. “We need to get inside and you need to rest because you are over stressed out right now. Go straight to your room and lay down.”

Jo nodded and walked inside and straight upstairs as Dean flopped on the couch beside Cas. “So you managed to get Jo pregnant while sleeping. I think that’s rather impressive.” Cas smirked.

“Oh shut up.” Dean softly hit Cas with his elbow. “How’s Sam?”

“He went out like a light.” Cas replied as Dean rested his head on Cas’s shoulder.

“What did you tell Sammy when he was in time out?”

“We just talked. I asked him what did he think he did wrong and other questions. I told him his mistakes and told him the punishments that would happen if he did it again then laid down the house rules. He pouted and whined. I got stern and he panicked and I calmed him down and told him the punishments again and then that I loved him , Mommy and Daddy love him and we just want what’s best for him. That’s around the time I scooped him up and walked upstairs.”

“I’ll talk with Sammy when he wakes up. “ Dean mumbled he was exhausted. He didn’t remember actually falling asleep, he just remembered everything slowly fade away.

                                                                                ***


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been a long time. I didn't know where i wanted to go with this story. Here's a chapter for you.

Dean said he was fine with Jo being pregnant and everything, but it was easy to see that he wasn’t taking it very well, especially when she got on with her pregnancy and had a hard time moving around. He had never said anything about the pregnancy. When Jo started to show Dean’s mood changed and he acted different towards Jo.

“Hey, Cas, me and Sammy are going to go grocery shopping.”

Jo walked out of the kitchen rubbing her heavily 7th month pregnant belly. “I’ll join you. I need to get outta the house anyway.”

Dean didn’t look at her. “Sammy, have you gone potty?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“You wanna go again to make sure?” Dean crouched down and watched Sam nodded and run towards the bathroom almost taking out Cas.

“Watch out, Samuel.” Cas spoke regaining his balance. “Do you want me to go with you, Dean?”

“No, me and Sammy should be just fine.” Dean smiled.

“I said I was gonna join you.” Jo pointed out.

Dean paid Jo no mind. “Sammy is going potty again and then me and him are moving out.”

“Dean, did you hear me?” Jo walked over to Dean. “What did I do to make you acknowledge my existence?”

Dean stopped and spun around on his heels. He was terrifyingly silence as he walked over to Jo. Cas dashed out of the room to make sure Sam wouldn’t walk into any bad words.“You got yourself knocked with my baby while I was asleep after you said you wanted to take things slow and not have sex. I am reminded every day by that baby that you raped me in my sleep just days after telling me to not have sex with you. I’m not upset over you being pregnant…I’m upset over the fact that I was asleep. You could have just tapped my shoulder enough to wake me up and said _‘Dean, I’m horny, fuck me.’_ And I would have been more than happy to help you out. If you had gotten pregnant it would have been my fault, but you didn’t.”

“You said you were ok with it.” Jo had tears in her eyes.

“I said I was ok with your pregnancy. I never said things were ok between us.” Dean flipped his index fingers back and forth between him and Jo.

“You said I could stay.” Jo wiped her eyes.

“You can stay for all I care. I don’t have say in who leaves and who goes. That’s Bobby’s decision and he is in love with Ellen. Bottom line, am I ok with your pregnancy? Yes, I will be a father to our child. I will love him/her like I love Sammy. Are things ok between us? No, they probably never will be ok.”

“Dean….”

“No, I’m going to the grocery store with Sam and you’re going to sit and rest like a normal 7th month pregnant woman should.”

_**$#%^ &%$#@$%^&*^%$#%^&*** _

“Daddy?” Sam asked swinging his legs in the shopping cart. Dean looked down at the tot. “Can I has cookie?”

“No, tater tot, you’ve had too much junk food this week.” Dean turned off the aisle of goodies.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and popped out his bottom lip into a pout. “I not a tater tot. I want cookie.”

Dean laughed. “I know exactly what you’re getting when we get home, buddy boy.” Dean taped Sam’s lower lip. “A nap.”

“No nap.” Sam rubbed his eyes with his fists.

“I knew we would be cutting into your nap time with this trip.” Dean headed towards the check out.

By the time they got to the car and Sam was strapped in Dean knew there was a meltdown forming. He started driving and he looked in the rear view mirror Sam struggling to stay awake.

Sam’s head would droop and then spring up. “It’s ok to fall asleep, little man.”

“No. Not tired.” Sam whined as he rubbed his eyes.

“Come on, Sammy, I wish I was young enough to take naps.”

“NO NAPS!” Sam screamed.

“Sam.” Dean snapped.

“NO NAPS! ‘M NOT TIRED!” Sam screamed.

Dean gripped the steering wheel. “You can scream all you want, Sammy, but you’re not getting out of that nap.”

“NO!!” Sam screamed over Dean.

“You’re making you’re way to a spanking—“

“NO! NO SPANKING! NO NAP!”

“Samuel Winchester, do you want to be popped?”

“NO!” Sam cried.

“Then stop screaming.” Dean said sternly. The rest of the trip Sam cried in fear that Dean would spank him. When they got home Dean quickly took the bags inside and then grabbed Sam. He walked into the house and by that time Sam had already given into sleep and conked out on Dean’s shoulder. As of a few months ago, Sam’s nap/time out room has been the panic room. It was quiet and safe.

He left Sam in the panic room and shut the door. He turned around and appeared…him. “Hello Squirrel. Fancy, a fag and a chat?”

“What do you want, Crowley?” Dean growled.

“I can’t just pop in for a visit?” he smiled.

“No, I hope you know that I one second away from killing you, dead.” Dean growled deeper.

“I wouldn’t if I were you, Squirrel. I have something you want.” Crowley took a step closer to Dean. “A reversal spell for Sam.”

“You’re lying.” Dean squinted his eyes.

“I wish I was, Squirrel. I can change your brother back to his normal self with all his memories and soul…”

“There’s a catch.” Dean interrupted.

“I’m a demon, of course, there is a catch.”

“You can change Sam back if you have my soul is that right?” Dean pressed his right hand to his chest.

Crowley scoffed. “Hell no, your soul is full of sexual tension and Daddy issues. I can bring Moose back to his original age, _but_ , you have to switch places with him for a whole year.”

“What the he—“

“Now you I would only regress you physically and emotionally so you would still have your memories and be mentally a adult, but you would be in the body of a 2 year old and react like a 2 year old.”

“Sammy would kill me if I did that for him.” Dean shook his head.

“It would only be for a year.” Crowley grinned.

“Dammit Crowley.” Dean huffed. “What do I have to do?”

Crowley walked even closer to Dean. “You know what it takes to seal a deal with a crossroads demon.”

“Dammit, Crowley.” Dean slammed his lips to the demon’s, then pulled away.

“You better go tell Cas, when Sam wakes up he will be an adult and you will be a toddler.” Crowley said then disappeared.

Dean looked around and ran up the stairs. “Cas?”

“Yeah?” Cas walked into the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

“I fixed Sam.” Dean huffed with an half smile. “But…”

“What did you do, Dean?” Cas knew there was more.

“I have to switch places with Sam for a year. I will be physically and emotionally 2 year old for a year, starting right before Sam wakes up where he will be a adult.”

“Dammit, Dean.” Cas huffed.

Dean’s vision was starting to fade. He gripped the side of his head and the corning of the counter. “It’s gonna be a long year.”

“Dean….”

“Fuck…” Dean dropped like a rock to the ground.

_******* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about my plot twist. Where i am in this story i can go in so many different directions. Leave me comment on what you thought about this chapter so i know which way i should go.


	19. Chapter 19

Cas stared down at the ground where Dean laid unconscious. He lifted the man into his arms and brought him upstairs and quickly made his way to the panic room. He heard movement down there.

“Dean?” Sam called out. Cas walked into the panic room to reveal Sam dressed in the clothes he would normally wear. “Cas?! It’s good to see you.”

“Sam, it’ good that you are awake.” He tried to smile.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” Sam spoke walking towards Cas. “I was on a witch hunt with Dean then all of a sudden I’m here.”

“What all do you remember?”

“We were about to kill the witch. I climbed the stairs first and the witch knew I was there. She flung me across the room and pushed Dean away, I think down the stairs. She started making her way towards the door down to the bottom floor where Dean was so I fired my gun at her and she sped over to me, mumbling something about how I’d have to do and threw this beam of hot light at me.”

“Something happened, Sam.” Cas admitted.

Sam lifted an eyebrow. “What?”

“A witch put a spell on you. You were turned into a 2 year old for over a year…well, you were 2-3 year old.”

“What? How did you change me back? Where’s Dean?”

“He’s upstairs. Dean changed you back.” Cas said as Sam pushed past him up the basement stairs. “Ellen and Jo are alive and here. They would be ecstatic to see you.”

“That’s great. I’ll talk to them when I see my big brother.” Sam stopped. “Where is he Castiel?”

“In his bedroom.”

Sam climbed the steps with Cas right behind him. “Dean?”

“Sam, I don’t really know what Dean did, but he…he—“

“He what, Cas?” Sam stopped at the top of the stairs.

“He pulled a Dean Winchester.” Cas sighed. The young Winchester was silent. “He made a deal…he made a deal with Crowley.”

“Dammit Dean.” Sam opened the bedroom door to reveal a sleeping toddler wearing a mini version of Dean’s clothes. The tot had blonde hair and his thumb in his mouth curled up sound asleep.

“Don’t get too mad, Sam. This is only temporary. Crowley said that he would only have to trade places with you for a year. So once the year is up he will change to his normal self. So, now we just deal.”

Sam took a deep breath and shut the door gently. “Cas, I can’t believe Dean did that. Dean knows how to play Goodnight, Baby Brother; not me. He raised me, of course he could do it again. I don’t know anything about raising a toddler.”

“It’s still Dean, Sam. He’s just in a smaller body and he might _act_ like a 2 year old but he will think and talk like Dean.” Cas explained.

“Is there anything else I need to know?” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“Jo is pregnant with Dean’s kid…because JO fucked Dean while he was asleep and got herself pregnant which Dean is seriously pissed off…still because of that and now he can’t trust Jo and barely speaks to her.”

“At least I’m back in the loop.” Sam huffed walking back down the stairs.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “If I know anything about little kids…or Dean is that you don’t wake them up…they get seriously cranky.”

_**& *^%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#** _

For the first 30-45 minutes Sam was ok. He would talk with Jo, Ellen, Bobby and Cas, but then he kept looking at his watch and he started getting a little jumpy. Everyone began to notice, so Cas spoke out. “Hey, Sam, are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Sam blinked rubbing his hands over his knees. “It’s just…how long do toddlers nap for?”

“Umm, 30 minutes to an hour or two.” Cas shrugged.

Sam stood and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m going to go check on him.”

“Don’t wake him, Sam.” Cas remarked.

Sam saw that the door to the bedroom was opened wide enough for a tiny body to exit. He stepped inside and saw that the bed was empty and a wet patch where Dean’s body was. He walked down the hall towards the bathroom when he heard sniffing from the guest bedroom.

He poked his head inside and noticed that this wasn’t any guest bedroom. It was a little kid’s room. It must have been his when he was little. Standing in front of the light brown dresser was the tiny form of Dean. He had the bottom drawer open but he was staring up at the top wiping his eyes with the balled up fists sniffing.

Sam walked over to his brother. He noticed that at the top of the dresser was a box of pull ups and the drawer Dean had opened was full of little boy pants. He smiled at eh fact that Dean must have treated him like his own son for the year he was little. He crouched down on the balls of his toes behind Dean. “Need some help, squirt?”

Dean whipped around teary and wide eyed. “Sammy?”

“Before you say anything, let me talk. I’m not mad at what you did. I was at first but after thinking about it…thank you. From what it looks like, you must have been looking for a cure for months and came up with nothing, so when Crowley suggested that deal you took it no questions asked even if it meant been stuck like this for a year. I also know that you might be an adult here…” Sam tapped Dean’s head. “But you’re a toddler here.” He poked right under Dean’s belly button. “I’m going to help you out like you helped me. So in public I’m your Dad. This might be actually nice. We don’t have to hunt and we can relax. So for this next year I want you to relax and give into being a two year. Just go with your instincts. I won’t judge you. Also, FYI, must boys don’t potty train until they are 3.”

“But…” Dean whimpered.

“No buts, Dean. So let me help you into a pull up...or diaper and some fresh pants and you join everybody downstairs and I’ll clean the bed.”

“I’m sowwy, Sammy.” Dean mumbled rubbing his eyes.

“It’s ok, little man, and yes, I know. You’re not crying, Dean Winchester doesn’t cry. Tears are coming out of your eyes because you are an emotional little kid.” Sam smiled ruffling Dean’s hair.

Dean nodded. “I thought it was gonna be easy.”

Sam smiled at how young Dean’s voice was. It was like he really was a 2 year old. “I know, man. We’re going to figure this all out for the next few days and then this year should fly by.”

Dean tugged at the pull up. “Do I hafe to wear dese?”

“We don’t know your bathroom situation yet, Dean. So the rest of today and all of tomorrow plus tonight and tomorrow night we’ll figure that out.” Sam helped Dean into some new pants. “So I want you to tell me, Cas, Bobby, Ellen, or Jo if you peed the pull up or have to pee.”

“Not Jo.” Dean answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why not Jo?”

“She tooked advantage of me and gotted pregnant.”

Sam noticed that Dean’s speech was a mix of his normal way of talking and a toddlers language. “Ok, tell anyone one of the other four of us about the bathroom. We’ll help you out.”

After Sam gathered all of the bedding from Dean’s accident and those were thrown in the washing machine Sam and Dean made their way downstairs. When they got to the stairs without even thinking Sam scooped Dean into his arms and onto his hip. Dean gasped at first but then didn’t care. He just let it happen and even gripped Sam’s shirt. He walked into the living room and Cas, Ellen and Jo weren’t there anymore. Bobby was at his desk reading. So Sam let him be and walked into the kitchen where everybody was.

“Well, look who’s awake.” Ellen smiled. “Dean, you are so precious as a little tot.”

Dean blushed but didn’t say anything. He hid his face in Sam’s shirt as Sam sat down. “Sorry, Ellen, he’s a tad overwhelmed about everything.”

“Sam, Crowley said that he regressed Dean physically and emotionally. So he’s gonna look and act like he did when he was two. I watched over Dean when he was that youg, being his guardian angel and all. He was a quiet little boy…opposite of his personality today.”

“So, Dean has all his memories and knows everything to his correct age, but he has a limit vocabulary because he physically can’t say some things.”

“Correct.” Cas nodded.

Dean sat in in his brother’s lap facing Sam. He didn’t say much, he just kept himself amused with the wrinkles in Sam’s shirt. After two hours of catching up Bobby walked into the kitchen. “So what do y’all want for supper?”

“Oh you hush, Robert Singer. I’ll fix us all some spaghetti.” Ellen stood and kissed Bobby on the cheek. Sam smiled at the compassion Bobby was finally getting. Bobby was truly happy.

Sam rose to his feet startling Dean. The tot whipped his head up in confusion. “Sorry, Dean, I’ll be back. Bathroom break.”

He set Dean on the chair and walked out of the room. Ellen walked over to Dean. “Hey Dean, I know that you have a guilty pleasure for cooking. Wanna help me out?”

Dean looked over at Cas for guidance. Cas went along with it and nodded. The young boy lifted his arms over his head and Ellen scooped him up and poured the noodles into a pot of boiling water. She started getting the stuff to make the sauce and Dean hummed with every ingredient she picked. Cas smirked. “Whatcha thinkin bout, Dean?”

Dean shook his head and placed the tip of his finger to his bottom lip. Ellen paused and looked at the little boy on his hip. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No…” Dean whispered.

“Then what are you thinking about?” She repeated.

“Tomato paste…and tomato sauce…not tomato chucks…ew.” Dean spoke softly.

“You could have just said something, buddy.” Ellen laughed. “You crack me up, Dean.”

Dean popped out his bottom lip. “It’s not funny.” He pouted.

Sam walked in as Dean spoke. “What’s not funny?”

“Ellen’s laughing at me.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, still pouting.

“Why are you laughing at Dean, Ellen?” Sam lifted Dean out of her arms so she could cook.

“The boy was correcting Ellen’s cooking based off he doesn’t want tomato chunks in his spaghetti…Idjit.” Bobby smirked.

“I’s not a Idjit.” Dean frowned.

“I think someone is hungry and cranky.” Sam smiled

“I not cwanky.” Dean pouted with tears forming in his eyes. Cas stood from his sitting and picked Dean out of Sam’s grasp.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat down with Dean facing him in his lap. He flipped on the TV and watched whatever was on the screen. It was some Home makeover show. He gently bounced Dean’s on his knee, before he leaned forward resting on Cas’s chest. He soothingly rubbed Dean’s back as he watched the former hunter tried his hardest to stay awake. “Go to sleep, Dean. Sam was right you were a little cranky.”

“Can’t sweep…hungwy.” Dean yawned.

“Food will still be here when you wake up. We’ll reheat the spaghetti for you.” Cas informed.

“Gotta tell Sammy bout what happ’ned when he was wittle.”

“You can tell him when you wake up.”

“Gotta tell him about…the things…we---“ He let out a big yawn and gripped Cas’s shirt and he eyes slid shut and he was out.

“Maybe later, Dean.” Cas smiled and kept rubbing the deaged mans back.

_******* _


	20. Chapter 20

Cas gently shut the door to the bedroom and Sam waited patiently in the hallway. “Is he down for the count?”

“Probably, his soul felt exhausted.” Cas explained. “What you saw today was a cranky two year old with adult memories.”

“So Dean gonna have nightmares about Hell. Nightmares toddler shouldn’t ever have?”

“I’m glad you thought about that. I thought about that myself, even when you were deaged. I made a dream catcher for him.”

Sam cocked his head to the side. “Dream catchers don’t really work…do they?

“With the right materials a dream catcher can work for who you make it for and no one else. They are design for one individual and only work for that one person.”

“So when you buy a dream catcher from a store it is fake?”

“Yes, I made one for you, too.” Cas nodded pulling a dream catcher from his trenchcoat.

“Really?” Sam took the catcher.

“Yeah, the last thing you need when you have a 2 year old is nightmares about the things that have happened to you when you’re older as supernatural hunters with the end of the whole nearing.”

“But we stopped the end of the world.”

“Yes, but a 2 year old would only see the bad parts in his nightmare.”

Sam nodded. “Cas…can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Cas started walking towards the living room.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and followed. “I don’t know how to phrase it. This is a lot to take in.”

“What is it, Sam?” Cas sat on the couch. Sam followed. “You can ask me anything.”

He nodded and sat down beside the angel. “What was I like as a deaged 2 year old?”

“You were a fine toddler. You were a little troublemaker at times but nothing too bad. You were potty training. All while Dean was coming to terms that you might stay that way forever. Then Jo and Ellen came back.”

“When did you come?” Sam asked.

“The night it happened.”

“What exactly happened that night?”

“You got deaged and Dean broke his leg from the fall down the stairs. I healed him and then helped him find supplies for you. We drove to Bobby’s and we have been raising you ever since.”

Sam nodded. “We should go eat…I mean if you eat, since you’re an angel.”

“I’ve become accustom to eating.” Cas smiled as they walked to the kitchen again.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(** _

Dean woke up an hour later stating that he was really hungry. Ellen reheated his supper and sat down at watched him eat. Once he was done Ellen washed his face and hands and picked him up out of the chair and onto her hip.

Dean still had a few more hours before so Sam let Dean hang out in the living room with everybody. After almost 2 hours Sam had noticed something strange with Dean. Not once had Dean told any one of them that he had to go to the bathroom or that he had used the pull up. He waited for Dean to walk by near him.

Dean had found it amused to circle the living room, mindlessly. When Dean neared towards Sam, leaned forward and pulled Dean onto his lap by his armpits. After a surprised gasp and a whine Dean looked at Sam. “I hafe legs. I can walk. Stop pickin me up.” Dean kicked his legs.

“We know you can walk, ya Idjit. You’ve been doin laps for 2 hours.” Bobby scoffed.

“I was bored. I let my mind drift as I mindwesswy walked.” Dean pouted across his arms over his chest.

“Alright, Mister, enough with the pouting.” Ellen stated.

Sam bounced Dean in his lap, to get the toddler’s attention. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have to go to the bathroom?”

Dean shook his head. “No.”

“Are you sure? You haven’t gone since…” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“No, I don hafe to go to the bafroom.”

Sam looked at the clock and saw it was a decent time to get Dean ready for bed. “Ok, Come on, Dean, let’s get you ready for bed.”

“ok.” Dean replied and Sam put him down on the ground. He let Dean lead the way and even stayed behind Dena as his tiny little frame climbed the stairs with both his hands and feet. Once in the bedroom Sam got down to the balls of his toes and caught Dean off guard. “Sammy?” He felt the pull up and slipped a finger inside. Dean was wet. Dean had realized what was gonna happen.

“Dean…”

“No…no…Sammy, no.” Dean whined trying to push Sam away.

“Dean, I have to.” Sam answered.

“I didt know, I never had to go…I swear.” Dean began to panic.

Sam gripped Dean’s shoulders. “I’m not upset, Dean. We didn’t know if you were potty trained or not. This was a precaution. It’s a good thing too.”

Tears formed in Dean’s eyes. “Pwease, no, Sammy. I can try harder.”

“I’m sorry. Once I change you we can go out and I’ll let you pick out the diaper you want and a treat.”

Dean shook his head wiped the falling tears from his eyes with his fists. He couldn’t help it. It’s how a two year old would react. “No…I don wan’em.”

Sam scooped Dean up and set him on the bed. He looked around in the closet and around where the pull ups were and they didn’t have any diapers. Guess he would have to use the pulls up until they got some either tonight or tomorrow depending on how Dean handles Sam changing him. “We knew there was a chance of this happening, Dean.”

“NO!” Dean screamed as Sam picked him up and laid him on his back. “I don wan it! I don wan it! NO! Sammy!! NOOO!”

Sam tried to stay calm. He had never seen Dean act this way. To be honest he had never really seen a kid have a temper tantrum, but that’s what Dean was having right now. He didn’t know how to handle it other than to let him scream while he completed the mission. “Come on, Dean. Spare Cas, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo’s eardrums.”

“NO! NO! SAMMY! I DON WAN’EM!” Dean kicked his legs. He tried to flip over on his stomach. Sam placed a hand on Dean’s stomach holding him in place and Dean frantically tried to pulled Sam’s hand off of him. “PWEASE! SAMMY! DON WAN IT! NOOO!”

He couldn’t take having Dean suffer like this. He hadn’t even gotten Dean’s pants off yet. He quickly removed his hand and plucked him off the bed and into his arms. He held the back on Dean’s head and under his butt. He gently bounced the his deaged brother like Cas had been doing on the couch before. Dean first squirmed, kicked and pulled at Sam’s shirt. He sobbed in the crook of Sam’s neck. He paced the room until Dean quieted down. Once he was down to a shaky whimper he moved his hand from the back of Dean’s head and look down at him. Dean was staring at nothing, just items around the room sniffling and surprisingly sucking his thumb. All of his eyelashes were stuck together from the tears and his face was stained. “Will you let me change you now, Dean?”

Dean blinked and nodded his head silently, obviously pouting behind his thumb. Sam called that a win and change his older brother in a fresh pull up and pajamas. He looked at the clock and saw it was not even 7 yet. Dean’s thumb never left his mouth, but he had completely calmed down. It was going to be a long year.

_******* _


	21. Chapter 21

It’s been two weeks since Dean got deaged and Sam had definitely noticed Dean acting more like a toddler than his adult self. He had Dean some of the old stuff of Dean’s that Bobby had in a box in the attic. The last remains of their old stuff from the house in Lawrence.

He dragged around an old blue blanket and sucked his thumb. He followed Sam around everywhere. If Dean wasn’t holding Sam pants leg he was shortly behind him. He had to watch where he stepped to avoid stepping on Dean.

It was early one morning and Sam was cooking breakfast. He opened the pantry and noticed they were low on supplies. He heard people walking down the stairs. He looked over at doorway to find Cas carrying Dean on his hip. Dean had a pacifier in his mouth. That was new. “What’s that?”

“I thought it would be better than his thumb.” Cas informed set Dean in the high chair.

Sam walked over to the high chair. “You don’t mind the Paci, Dean?”

He was still waking up and glanced up his older brother. He just sucked on the pacifier and slowly blinked. Sam smirked and ruffled the boy’s hair. “I didn’t wake him. He was just waking up when I checked on him.”

“It’s fine, Cas. I’m just fixing breakfast. I think we three should go grocery shopping later today before lunch.”

“Sounds good.” Sam turned to the cabinets and pulled out three plates. “Do know why Jo decided to move out?”

“She just wanted to. I tried to get her to stay but she was certain on leaving.” Cas replied sitting in the chair beside Dean’s high chair. Sam set a plate in his spot and one in Cas’s spot and the proceeded to cut up pieces for Dean. Cas smiled and looked at Dean. “Can I take that from Dean?”

Dean shook his head.

Sam laughed. “Cas, it’s hard for us to get Dean to take his thumb outta his mouth, now he had a free hand, it’s gonna be even harder.”

“Dean, it’s time to eat. You can’t eat with that in your mouth.” Cas opened his hand to Dean.

Dean pulled the paci from his mouth and looked at it. He stretch his hand over to Cas. “I wan it back.”

“Of course.” Cas smiled.

“How do you feel, Dean?” Sam asked putting a hand full of cut up pancakes on the tray.

“Fine.” He answer picking up a piece and shoving it in his mouth.

“That’s not what I’m talking about, Dean.” Sam said once he swallowed.

“I feel wike a baby. I talk wike a baby, act like a baby, cept I hafe my adult memories.”

“That’s fine, Dean. Just keep acting the way you do. The plan is that we are just going to ride out this year. Let your body take over.” Cas replied putting his empty plate up and walking to the doorway.

“I don wike bein a baby.” Dean pouted.

“Finish your breakfast, buddy. We’re gonna go out and get supplies.” Sam answered standing up.

“No, wait, I not done yet. Don weave me.” Dean blurted out with tears forming in his eyes.

“I’m not going to leave, Dean. No need for tears. I was gonna clean up wht kitchen while you were eating.”

Dean sniffed. “Ok.”

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()_** _

“Remember, Dean, I’m your Dad.” Sam spoke as they pulled into grocery store parking lot.

“I know.” Dean answered behind his pacifier. Sam got out of the car and opened the back seat where Dean was strapped in. Sam unfastened the buckles and pulled his older brother out and placed him on his hip. “No, down.”

“Once we get out of the parking lot, Dean.” Sam hoisted him higher on his hip.

“Wan down.” Dean whined.

“Can you grab a cart, Cas?” Sam tightened his grip on the squirming Dean. “Dean, once we get to the store I’ll let you down.”

Dean let out a whine. “Noooo…”

“Dean, quit whining or I’ll put you in the cart and not let you walk at all.” Sam said sternly.

Dean just sucked on the pacifier and gripped Sam’s shirt collar until they walked into the entrance with Cas waiting for them. Sam slowly set Dean on the ground and he instantly grabbed Sam’s pants leg. “I’m guessing he was close to throwing a fit.” Cas smirked.

“Come on, you’re pushing the cart. I gotta watch where I step.” Sam looked down at the little anklebitter.

They made it halfway through their shopping trip when Dean started pulled on Sam’s jeans. Soon it was a tug then a whine. “Daddy…” He whined.

Sam looked down at Dean was staring up at him with his free hand up towards him. “You wanna be carried now, don’t you.”

He nodded and jumped a little. “I think it’s getting close to his nap time.” Cas informed putting a box of cereal in the cart. “It’s almost noon.”

“Really, almost noon?” Sam bent down and lifted Dean into his arms. “We should get lunch soon.”

“Maybe we have enough supplies right now and come back later tonight and finish, so we can feed Dean and let him sleep.” Cas suggested.

“All we need is the cold items such as eggs milk.” Sam walked towards that part of the store. “You hungry, Dean?” Sam pulled the paci out of Dean’s mouth so he would actually answer. “Can I have an answer, Dean?”

“Yeah, I hungwy.”

“Can you troop it out a little longer? Just until we get back to Bobby’s?”

Dean shrugged and laid his head on Sam’s shoulder. “I think he might be napping then lunch and then another nap.”

After a grabbing the last of their supplies they waited in line at the cashier. Sam swiped his card and Cas placed the bags in the cart. The Cashier had a big smile on her face. Sam looked confused. “What?” He smirked.

“Your son…he’s adorable.” She replied. “How old is he?”

“Thank you, Dean, here is 2.” Sam noticed Dean was out cold and drooling on his shirt.

“His name is Dean?” She smiled. “He’s adorable, really. I remember when my son and daughter were that age.”

“How old are your kids?”

“They are twins, both are 5.” She smiled. “They just started kindergarten and that gives me time to go to school on Monday, Wednesday, Friday.”

“You’re still in school?” Sam tilted his head.

“Yeah, I had my kids when I was 16, when I graduated high school I went to community college and some how made it to my last year so I can quit this part time job.”

“Single mom?” Sam answered.

“How’d I give it away?” She blushed.

“One you don’t have a wedding ring, or wedding ring tan and it takes one to know one. My Dad was a single Dad with me and my brother, and then my wife died shortly after Dean.”

“Well, we always have something to be grateful for.” She smiled softly.

“That’s right, you have a great day.” Sam smiled and walked away with Cas pushing the cart.

Cas put the bags in the trunk and Sam strapped the sleeping Dean in the car seat. Sam gripped the wheel when he realized he was still holding Dean’s pacifier. “Want me to hold that?” Cas asked getting into the car.

Sam handed the paci to Cas and they drove home. “That cashier was right.”

“About what?”

“We always have something to be grateful for.” Sam smiled. “Yeah, Dean’s deaged, but he saved me. He’s ok, I’m ok, you’re ok. This year will be over soon enough, Things will be back to normal soon.”

“I’m glad you are thinking that way, Sam.” Cas smiled. “I think deep down, Dean likes that the roles are reversed and you are raising him.”

“Dean hates not being in control.”

“Yes, but for once he isn’t the one responsible for someone else. Part of him is saying that he like just being able to be a toddler. He likes the feeling of safety and comfort.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. I just wish I had my big brother back.”

“So do I, Samuel, but Dean was just looking after you and these were the cards he was dealt.” Sam nodded and silently drove home. “I do think you are a great dad to Dean.”

“Thanks Cas.”

_******* _


	22. Chapter 22

“No…” Dean pouted. Sam sighed.

“Come on, Dean.”

“Noooo…” Dean repeated. It was always a battle to get Dean to go to bed. Maybe it was the fact that he has the brain of an adult and the body and emotions of a toddler. That’s means bedtime conflicts. Before Dean only needed a solid four hours of sleep every few days, but now Dean had to go to sleep early and sleep the whole night. He didn’t like that. He hated bedtime. Tonight was no exception.

“Dean, you’re in the body of a 2 year old. Two year old go to bed at 8 and wake up at 7ish. You were cranky all day today because you went to bed late and still woke up at 7 and didn’t take a nap and you needed one.” Sam preached.

“Not tired.” Dean mumbled rubbing his eyes.

“You’re a bad liar.” Sam lifted him into his arms.

“I lie professional.” Dean proceeded to answer. Sam bounced him in his arms and paced around the room.

“If you go to sleep, when you wake up you’ll be one day closer to being an adult again.” Sam tried to be optimistic.

“I wanna say night to Cas.” Dean pushed Sam from Sam’s with both his hand on Sam’s chest.

“You have already said goodnight to Cas twice.” Sam answered. Dean tried to twist out of Sam’s arms and when he finally realized that there was no escape from his brother’s grasp he let out a high pitched whine. “You can whine and cry all you want, Dean, you’re not getting out of this.”

Sam placed Dean into his crib and walked away. “Goodnight, Dean.” He flicked out the lights and cracked the door almost completely shut. Sam grabbed the portable baby monitor he left in the kitchen with Cas. It had a screen that showed what Dean was doing. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch beside Cas who was reading.

“You’re normally in there longer with Dean.” Cas spoke setting down his book.

“I’ve had enough of trying to get Dean to do something he’s not going to do, so I just set him in his crib and left.”

“You think that will work?” Cas cocked his head to the side.

“I’ve been doing research and Dean is a toddler that likes having the attention. If you don’t give him the attention he’ll get bored and hopefully go to sleep.”

“Have you turned on the monitor yet?”

Sam pressed the power button. “Cas, Crowley put a loophole in Dean’s deal. Dean wasn’t thinking logically when he made the deal. Toddlers don’t use their head, so Dean’s brain is almost useless, because being a toddler they just do without even thinking. Even with that being said Dean’s emotions are clouding his thoughts.”

“What’s he doing right now?” Cas asked leaning over to look at the screen.

He was standing in the crib. He wasn’t being loud yet but you hear what he saying through the monitor. “Sammy…it’s dark…Sammy…” Dean whimpered. Dean gripped the bars on the crib and plopped down on his butt. “Sammy!” He called out. Sam could hear Dean start to whimper and cry. “Sammy, I scared.”

“Sam, you should go in there and just sit in the bedroom with him like you always do.” Cas looked at Sam.

“I need to see if this works, just a little longer.”

Deans cries grew louder. “Sammy!” He screamed out a cry. “S-Sam—Sammy!”

Sam was getting worried that this wasn’t going to work. “The longer you stay here the longer Dean is going to stay awake and cry.”

Dean belted out another cry. Sam couldn’t believe how much he sounded like a child. He still hadn’t fully wrapped his brain around Dean being a toddler. He stood and walked out of the living room and up the stairs. He gently pushed open Dean’s bedroom door. For a moment Sam thought Dean was playing a game with him and just cried to get Sam to come up, but he was wrong. Dean’s cries didn’t stop. Sam walked over to the crib and looked inside and Dean lifted his arms over his head pleaded for Sam to pick him up.

He scooped the tot into his arms and Dean cried into Sam’s shirt gripping the fabric tight. Sam bounced his brother on his hip. “Sh, shhh, shhh, Dean, it’s ok, Sammy’s here.”

It took 15 minutes for Dean’s cries to calm down. Sam paced the room rocking his brother. He spotted Dean’s pacifier in the crib so he reached in a grabbed it. “Dean, here’s your paci, do you want it?”

Dean hummed a “Mhmm.” Sam slipped it into Dean mouth and Dean sniffed and nuzzled his face into Sam’s chest again.

Sam started to lower Dean back into the crib but Dean panicked again. He tighten his grip on Sam’s shirt and squealed behind the pacifier. Sam didn’t say anything but held him close to his chest and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down.

After 30 minutes Sam hears Dean’s breathing even out and his grip slacken on Sam’s shirt. He slowly and gently stood and carefully walked over to the crib and lightly laid Dean inside and padded out of the room without so much of a sound.

He stepped into the living room where Bobby and Cas were talking. “I mean Dean was gonna teach me, but he caught tied up with Sam and then he caught himself into this pickle…”

“Teach you what?”

“Cas wants to learn how to work on cars.” Bobby nodded.

Sam sat down on the couch. “Bobby is a great guy to go to when it comes to cars…Bobby taught everything John didn’t teach Dean about cars.”

“Which was basically everything. John knew a little something about cars.” Bobby corrected.

“Why do you wanna learn how to work on cars, Cas?”

“Gives me something to do during the day.”

“Well, we’ll start tomorrow.” Bobby grunted as he stood.

“I’m gonna turn in for the night. Night guys.” Sam walked out of the room. He checked on Dean quickly and then went to his room.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*&^$#%^&*(** _

Sam pulled himself out of bed and looked at the clock .It was 11. Dean really let him sleep in. He peeked into Dean’s room and saw that Dean wasn’t in there. It confused him. Dean normally woke Sam up everyday.

He walked downstairs and hear light chatted in the kitchen. He stepped into the room to see Ellen and Cas with Dean in Ellen’s lap. “Good Morning, Sam.” Ellen smiled.

“Why didn’t you wake me up when Dean woke. I didn’t hear him through the baby monitor.” Sam ran a hand down his face.

“You left the baby monitor in the living room. So I took it and went to bed so I was woken up by Dean, but I’m an angel lack of sleep doesn’t affect me, but you needed just a few more hours of sleep.”

Sam walked over to the table and sat down beside Ellen and Dean. “How did you get Dean to sit in your lap? Lately, he’s been not liking being in other’s lap unless it’s naptime.”

“During breakfast he was not going to sit in his high chair so I told him it’s either the chair or my lap or no breakfast.”

“So, I’m guessing he got breakfast.” Sam laughed. Dean pouted. “But it’s almost lunchtime.”

Cas scratched the back of his neck and Ellen looked down at Dean. “Care to explain yourself, Dean?” Ellen asked.

“No…” Dean mumbled shaking his head.

Ellen sighed. “Dean left the table when he was done eating to go into the living room. He must have gotten bored because he came back half an hour later and wanted to sit in a chair like a big boy…”

“I am a big boy.” Dean pouted.

“Uh-huh, well, he fell outta the chair…”

“I’m surprised you didn’t wake up after that.” Cas interrupted.

“I scooped him up in my arms and settled him in my lap and that was 2 ½ hours ago and he has made no attempts to leave.”

“Why didn’t you wanna leave, Dean?” Sam asked.

“I didn wanna weave.”

Ellen cooed. “That’s probably the cutest thing ever.”

Sam stood. “We should all get dressed, so we can go out for lunch.”

**_***_ **


	23. Chapter 23

He flinched awake confused with his surroundings. He sat up wondering what in God’s name woke him at 1 in the morning. He took a deep breath and blinked and then he heard it…through the baby monitor. Two little coughs and a weak voice whimpering his name. “I’m coming, buddy, hold on.” He said as he stepped out of bed and down the hall.

He opened the door and flicked on the light. Dean was laying on his side with a blushed face and glassy eyes. He was sweating and looked miserable. His whole body lurched when he coughed and he whimpered after the fact. Sam rushed over to his side and crouched down to his level. “Sammy…”

“I’m right here, buddy.” Sam combed his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You not feeling good? Cause you don’t look good.”

“No…I feel bad.” Dean coughed.

“Let me get some of the baby Tylenol, but first let’s get you into some cooler clothes. You have a fever and are sweating.” Sam sat Dean up. He pulled off the little boys shirt and pants and thought now was a better time than later to check the boy’s diaper. “Dean, it’s diaper check time.”

Dean didn’t care. He probably felt horrible and was all achy and just wanted to sleep and feel better. Sam quickly checked and Dean definitely needed a change so once that was over he decided to carry his older brother into the bathroom with him to grab the cold medicine. “Sammy…”

“I know, buddy, you’ll feel cooler wearing less clothes. I’m gonna give you some Tylenol right here and then you’re gonna lay down with me in my bed and we’ll throw the fan on.” Sam set Dean on the counter and opened the counter and poured the red liquid into the measuring cup given on top of the lid. He held the cup to Dean’s lips and he willing drank but grimaces right after. “There you go, you’re doing great, kiddo.”

Sam lifted Dean back into his arms and walked back into the bedroom and turned on the fan. Sam crawled into the covers but Dean was too hot to be covered by sheets. Once the medicine kicked in he was out like a light and Sam was able to pull him under the covers and fall asleep himself.

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*(** _

They didn’t get much sleep that night. Sure once the medicine kicked in Dean was out like a light but 4 hours later he was woken up by his cough and stuffy nose, then the headache started and his throat was getting torn up by the coughs. Dean was miserable and in pain.

It was 5:30 and Sam was sitting up in the bed with Dean crying in his lap. He had a tight grip on Sam’s shirt. Tears, snot and saliva stain the material as Dean coughed, cried and drip snot out of his nose. Sam did his best to rock him in his lap but nothing was working. At this point he swayed left, right, front and back while rubbing Dean’s back and nuzzling his face into Dean’s sweaty hair occasionally placing a kiss to the boy’s crown.

By 6 Dean had managed to cry himself to sleep. Sam was able to gently wipe the boy’s face of snot, spit and tears and tucking him into the sheets. He got up to pee and grab more medicine. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Cas walk out of the kitchen. “Good Morning, Sam.”

“Morning.” Sam rasped.

“You don’t look good, didn’t sleep well?” Cas walked over to Sam. He had noticed Cas was holding a coffee cup.

“No, didn’t get much sleep. Dean, uh…Dean’s sick.”

Cas frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“His nose is stuffy, throat scratchy, he’s coughing pretty bad, and he has been having a really bad headache.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s asleep in my bed. Don’t go in there. I finally got him back to sleep. We’ve been up for hours.” Sam huffed. “I was just gonna grab a few things from his room and the kitchen then head back in there.”

“Tell him I hope he feeling better.” Cas nodded.

“I will.” Sam walked into Dean’s room and grabbed the things he need then into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee and a drink for Dean along with some crackers. By the time he made it back into his room Dean was stirring fitfully.

“Sammy.” Dean whined.

Sam set his stuff down and climbed into the bed and pulled Dean in close. Dean heaved with his whole body when he coughed. “Shh, I’m here. Where do you hurt?”

Dean sniffed. “M’ he’d”

“You just have a little headcold, buddy. You’re being so good for me, bud.” Sam rubbed Dean’s back. “Do you wanna go back to sleep?”

“Yes…” Dean whimpered.

**_* &^%$^&*(*&^%$#%^&*()*&^%$_ **

Sam walked into the living room and slumped on the couch. Ellen was beside him watching TV. She turned to him. “How is he?”

“H’s finally asleep. He doesn’t mind the sniffing, and sneezing, it’s the coughing and the headaches that are killing him. I got his fever to drop to something more comfortable.”

“That’s good. He should be feeling better in no time, sugar. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. I’m tired because I’ve gotten little to no sleep. I’m managing.” Sam nodded.

“You’re doing good, Sam.” Ellen smiled.

Sam sat up. “I’ve been cuddling Dean and holding him tight as he cried from the headache or the fatigue of the cough. I’m scared that he’s gonna get dehydrated or start throwing up because all the mucus in his sinuses are gonna do to his tummy.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “Oh my God, I’m starting to act like a Daddy…I’m not talking about my Dad, John, I mean like acting like I’ Dean Daddy…”

Elle laughed. “That’s perfectly normal, Sam. You have a sick two year old on your hands. Dean isn’t acting like his normal adult self. He isn’t using logic, he is going by guilt feeling and right now he is feeling sick and wanting a parental figure to car for him. I’m surprised he hasn’t called you Daddy yet.”

“Yeah, the moment this curse with Dean is over I’m going to summon Crowley and stab in the face for all that he has done with us.” Sam growled.

“Don’t get to angry, Sam. Dean was just doing what he thought was right. Crowley is evil, but if you kill him there’s a chance you turn reverse back to your deaged self.”

Sam groaned. “It’s only been 2 months.”

“Things are going to get easier, Sam, trust me.” They both heard a rough, strained cough through the baby monitor and Sam stood.

“That’s Dean. I need to be in there with him.”

Ellen nodded. “You’re doing good, Sam.”

Sam smiled and quietly padded into his room where Dean was sitting up with a glazed look in his eyes. “Hey, buddy. Is your head hurting?”

“No.” Dean rasped quietly.

“Are you stuffy?” Dean nodded. “Does your throat hurt?”

“Yeah.” Dean stretched out his hands towards Sam.

Sam walked over to the bed and grabbed the sippy cup of water he had left there for Dean. “Here, Dean, it’s water. It will help sooth your throat and rehydrate you.”

Dean willingly took the sippy cup and took a few sips. Sam crawled into the bed and Dean curled up at Sam’s side with the sippy cup still in hand and touching his bottom lip.

He and Dean must have fallen asleep like that. Sam had woken up for the whole room to be dark and his back was killing him. He moved and popped his joints and realized Dean was nowhere to be found. He slid out of bed and out of the room. He checked Dean’s room to find it empty. He checked the living room and the kitchen and he wasn’t there. That’s when he heard someone speaking.

It was in Cas’s room. Sam slowly opened the door to see Cas standing looking out at the pitch black window gently rocking a whimpering Dean. “It’s alright little one. You’ll feel better in the morning. Let your eyes rest.”

Sam backed out of the door and walked back to his room. Dean was ok with Cas. He smiled, he could sleep. Why didn’t he think to ask for help?

_******* _


	24. Chapter 24

“I wan down.” Dean pouted looking at the moving ground as he sat in the shopping cart.

“No, sir, not after you knock a bunch of things over and proceeded to whine about walking.

“Unn, unn…” Dean whined making grabby hands towards Sam as a gesture for him to carry Dean.

“Sam, he’s just getting over a cold. He’s a little cranky cause his nap schedule was thrown off.” Cas pulled Dean out of the cart and onto his hip.

Dean laid his head on Cas’s shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Sam remembered something and gently took Dean’s hand away from his mouth. Dean whined and pulled the limb back towards his mouth, but took weak for Sam as the now eldest Winchester popped a pacifier into the now youngest Winchester’s mouth. “Suck on your paci, not your thumb.”

“Come on, we still have a lot of stuff to get.” Cas began to walk down the aisle.

20 minutes later Cas started getting distracted with entertaining Dean. Dean knew the rules that in public he was to act like a toddler even if he was cranky. Cas also knew that he was supposed to treat Dean like a toddler even if Dean was cranky. “No, Dean, your nap isn’t for another hour. You’re going to have to stay awake a little longer to get back into your rhythm.”

“no…’m tired.” Dean rubbed his eyes as he mumbled through his paci.

“How about this? You can walk with me and Sam while we finished shopping and then you can nap in the car. How does that sound?”

“No…wanna sleep now.”

Cas set the toddler on the ground but Dean tightened his grip on Cas’s sleeves, keeping him hunched over. “Dean, let go of me.”

“NO.” Dean stated.

“We’re almost done shopping. Once we at in the car you can sleep all you want.” Cas removed his shirt from Dean’s grasp. He let out a loud whined and lifted his arms over his head and jumped a tad as a gesture for Cas to carry him again. “No, Dean.”

“Up! Unnn!” Dean grunted.

“I’m not going to tell you again, Dean Winchester.” Cas said sternly.

Dean pouted and stomped over to Sam and gripped the demin jeans Sam was wearing. He thought he had gotten away from the clinginess of Dean hanging on his legs, but apparently not. Sam slowly down and carefully moved his left leg so Dean wouldn’t get knocked around.

Once they were in the check out line Dean was getting out of hand. Sam could feel Dean tugging on his pants leg. He looked down at the toddler and saw the tears were about to break loose. “C’mere, Dean.”

Sam scooped him up. “Aww, that’s such a cute little baby.” The cashier smiled. “Someone doesn’t look very happy.”

“I’m sorry, he’s just getting over a cold and we’re trying to put him back on his nap schedule and he’s a little cranky.” Sam waved her off.

“It’s perfectly fine. I understand.” She nodded. “What’s his name?”

“Dean.”

“Are y’all his Daddies?” She asked pointing between Cas and Sam.

“Oh no, he’s—“ Sam started.

“He’s mine.” Cas interrupted. “I’m a single father raising a two year old on my own so my brother in law, Sam, has helped me out greatly.”

“Awh, well, he’s adorable.” She smiled.

Sam grinned and walked off while Cas loaded the last of the stuff in the cart. He looked down at Dean and noticed that Dean was blushing and sniffing, holding back tears. “What’s the matter, Dean? You can go ahead and take a nap.”

Dean shook his head and wiped his eyes on Sam’s shirt as more trickled out of his eyes.

Sam bounced Dean on his hip. “C’mon, Dean. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“The diaper…” Dean mumbled behind the paci.

“I know you hate the diaper, buddy, but only a few more months in them.” Sam opened the back seat car door.

“No!” Dean blurted and let his pacifier slide off his lip and onto the ground. “I…I wet…”

It hit Sam that he hadn’t checked Dean’s diaper in a while and at some point Dean would get annoyed by sitting in his filth. “Oh, you peed your diaper.”

Dean nodded. “And…”

“And what?”

“And…” Dean repeated not daring saying what he else happened in that diaper without his permission.

“Did you poop in your diaper?” Sam smirked as he watch Dean blush in embarrassment.

“I didn know, it jut happn. It yucky and I wan it off.” Dean cried.

“Woah, woah, hey, Dean, it’s ok. Really, I have change those kinds of diaper before on you. There’s nothing to be ashamed over.” Sam opened the trunk thankful Cas hadn’t loaded anything back there yet. “We’re going to fix this right up and act like it never happened. Understand?”

Dean wiped his nose on his arms while Sam laid him on his back. “’M sowwy. S’my, I sowwy.” Dean whimpered.

Sam changed Dean the fastest he could while Cas unloaded the cart fitting most of it in the back seat. As Sam finished Cas stepped over to him. “I saw Dean’s pacifier on the ground. I put it in his bag and found a clean one for him.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam scooped Dean up into his arms. “Are you better now?”

He nodded and sniffed. “Get Dean in his car seat, I got the rest.” Cas replied.

“Dean, I don’t want you getting so upset over these little things. So what you pooped in your diaper. So do all 2 year old boys and girls. So, you’re a little more dependent on someone like me or Cas, that’s not a big deal.” Sam buckled Dean in. “We’re here for you and will do whatever it takes to get through this year.”

“Tanks, Sammy.” Dean mumbled.

“Go to sleep, buddy, you need it.” Sam combed his fingers through his brothers hair. He straightened his back and closed the car door.

“I’ll drive, Sam.” Cas spoke.

“No, I got it.” Sam started to reach for the door.

“No, you have barely slept in 36 hours. The only reason I let you drive here was because Dean was clinging to me. You’re tired. I’m driving and when we get home you are putting Dean to bed and then you’re going to bed.”

“Yes, Mom.” Sam made his way around the Impala.

_******* _


	25. The Plot Thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? Here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy :D

Dean is learning how to get his way. Sam figured out. “No, Dean, maybe next time.” Sam replied as they walked down the next aisle of the store.

“Wan it…” Dean whined. “Daddy…”

“Maybe next time, kiddo.” Sam ruffled Dean’s hair. “You have to help me pick out what Cas would want on his cake for the day you met him.”

Dean let out a high pitched whine, not listening and turned to face the aisle on the other side. “Nooo!”

“Dean, inside voice.” Sam put his index finger to his lips. “What kind of cake would Cas like?”

“Uhhh…” Dean whined. “Daddy.”

Sam leaned forward propping his arms on the cart. “Dean, you can’t get something every time we go somewhere.”

“NO!” Dean swatted at Sam. He popped the non cursed Winchester on the nose. “UH!”

Sam groaned. He pulled a U-turn and headed towards the bathroom. He parked the cart by the bathroom door. He pulled Dean on of the cart. “Come on, Dean.”

He squirmed and flailed not knowing his punishment in the near future. “UH!”

He walked into the handicap stall. He set Dean on the ground and took Dean’s wrist to keep him from running away. Sam held the boy’s jaw so he had to look at Sam. “Dean, I hope you know you’re getting in trouble. I would stop whining and squealing. You’re already getting popped.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide. “No…no.”

“Yeah, little man. You should know not to whine over not getting what you want.” Sam pulled Dean’s pants and diaper down. He got on his knee and bent Dean over and popped him five times. He checked the diaper and changed him really fast while he was crying softly, but content.

They walked out the bathroom with Dean given up on Sam’s hip. His head laid on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m sowwy.” Dean mumbled.

“It’s ok, buddy. Have you learned your lesson?” Sam pushed the cart. He decided to not put Dean back in the cart, even though it made it hard for him to push it.

“Yes, sir.” Dean sniffed. He looked and saw that tears still rolled out of his eyes.

He just picked a basic white cake batter and a white icing. He grabbed all the cold things he needed before heading to the check-out. He grabbed a gallon of milk and decided to grab a half gallon of chocolate for Dean…to make him feel better. He could feel Dean open and close his hand around the fabric of his short on his chest. He looked down. “You ok, buddy.”

“I wan my paci.” Dean whimpered. “Pwease.”

“Ok, bub. Since you said please.” Sam dug around in the bag that he placed in the kid seat where Dean wasn’t sitting. He pulled out the paci and handed it to Dean, but all Dean did was open his mouth. “You’re gonna be that lazy, mister.”

Dean reluctantly took the paci and put it in his own mouth. He moved his hand to gripped Sam’s collar of his shirt. He looked at his watch, as he got in line for check out. It was half an hour past Dean’s normal nap time. That’s why he had been grumpy. The shopping trip took a little longer than he thought. He hoisted Dean’ a little higher on his hip.

He finally got to the front and place the stuff on the counter and pushed the cart to the end where someone bag his groceries and put it in the cart for him. They probably knew he couldn’t with the kid on his hip. “Today not a good day?” The young lady at the register smiled.

“Past naptime. If you could hear the temper tantrum 15 minutes ago.” Sam smiled softly.

“Well, y’all better go home then.” She giggled. “You don’t want another temper tantrum.”

Dean kicked his legs. “No temper tantrum.” He mumbled through the paci.

“Thanks right, sweetheart. That wasn’t a temper tantrum. It was fit of frustrated.” She giggled. Dean hid his face and pulled Sam’s shirt collar. “Here’s your total.”

“Thank you.” Sam paid in cash and thanked her and pushed the car to the Impala. He put Dean in his carseat and gently tugged the paci out of Dean’s mouth with a little pop. Dean whined and reached from his paci. Sam placed it in the diaper bag and pulled out a sippy cup. “Hold on, buddy.”

“Paci.” Dean whined. “Daddy…”

Sam opened the chocolate milk and poured it into the cup. He screwed the cap on both and then walked over to Dean. He was already pouting and tears spilling out of his eyes again. “Hey, hey, enough with the tears. I got you chocolate milk and poured it in a sippy cup for you. I didn’t take your paci away to be mean, ok.”

“Fank you.” Dean whimpered. He took the milk with both hands.

“You’re welcome, buddy.” Sam smiled and closed the door. He got in the driver’s seat and began the 20 minute drive home. He turned on the radio and softly played Aerosmith for Dean. Halfway through the trip he looked through the rearview mirror and saw Dean had finished his milk and was out cold, drooling. He slept the whole trip. He pulled into park and got out. He opened the back seat door and unload the trunk full of groceries and let Dean sleep. He grabbed the diaper bag and placed the sippy cup in the bag. He unbuckled Dean and scooped him up. He quietly shut the door and head for the front.

Once he was inside Cas walked over to him and Sam immediately pressed his pointer finger to his lips. He walked quickly to Dean’s bedroom. He laid him down and cracked the door and walked back down stairs. “I’m guessing you had an exciting trip.”

Sam sighed and flopped on the couch. “It was perfectly fine until we reached the end and Dean got crabby and I had to pop him. I realized I had passed Dean’s nap time.”

“Well, he’s asleep now, which is fine.” Cas nodded. “It’s been five months since he was cursed to save you. That means we have 7 more months.”

“That’s if I want to change him back.” They heard. Sam and Cas whipped around and found Crowley standing in their kitchen. The door to the living room slammed shut and all other doors shut. “I’m here to talk to y’all.”

“No, Crowley. You are changing him back.” Sam pointed. “There is no talking about it.”

“You don’t understand, Moose.” Crowley shook his head. “You don’t have a say.”

“What do you mean I don’t have a say? Dean is my brother. I can make decision for him at this moment.” Sam yelled.

“I may omitted a few truths in the reverse spell. Yeah him and Sam would switch places for one whole year, making him physically and emotional a toddler, but after that year he would completely forget all his memories and be a toddler in all ways possible. He would forget that Giraffe is an angel, and that you are his brother.”

“No, you can’t do that, Crowley.” Sam shouted.

“I can, Dean allowed it. The reversal spells was permanent for both you and Dean.” Crowley smiled. “I should have told Dean before he made that deal, but you know I am a demon…King of Hell.”

“Fuck you, Crowley.” Sam said holding back tears. “You can’t do that to Dean.”

“Hold on, Sam. There’ nothing we can do. Crowley isn’t lying.” Castiel touched Sam’s shoulder. “We should get angry over this. This is just fate. Dean just gets a reset button.”

“Giraffe is right, Moose. So, I was just passing by to tell you before you got your hopes up.” Crowley put his hands in his pocket. “Just FYI I didn’t stop time but blocked sound from spreading through the house. The thing is that we have been standing here longer than you think.”

“We have been standing here for 1 hour and 17 minutes.” Cas informed.

“Somebody should be awake an Bobby is outside working on cars.” Crowley said then disappeared. The kitchen filled with Dean’s cried. “Sammy!”

Sam dashed up the stairs. “I’m coming, Dean.” He entered the room. He had just moved out of his crib to a twin bed with a bumper rail on each side. Dean was sobbing with a red face. He coughed as he cried. Before he got to Dean the little boy heaved and threw up in his own lap. That caused him to sob more. “I’m right here, buddy.”

“S-Sammy.” He blinked and stretched his hand over to him. Sam carefully pulled Dean’s soiled shirt off him and wiped the boy’s face with a clean spot of the shirt. He carefully pulled him off the bed. His pants were clean. He held Dean close.

“I’m sorry, buddy. I’m here.” Sam rubbed his back.

Dean sniffed. “I frew up.”

“You did. It’s ok me or Cas will clean that up.” Sam tried to stay positive. “Did you have a good nap?”

“Yeah. I woked up and I calleded for you. You no show up.” Dean spoke softly.

“I’m sorry again. How about I check you diaper and then you can watch cartoon on the TV and I’ll clean up this little mess.” Sam dipped his finger to the back of the diaper. “Hey, you’re dry, buddy. Is that because you went back at the store?”

“I wanna watch cartoons.” Dean said not really paying Sam any attention. He walked down the stairs and set the still shirtless Dean on the couch. Cas walked into the living room.

“Hey Dean. How was your nap?” Cas smiled.

“Hi, Cas.” Dean waved.

Sam passed Cas. “Dean was crying pretty hard that he made himself throw up. So his shirt is soiled and so are his sheets. I’m gonna go clean that up. Just keep an eye on him.”

Cas walked over to Dean when Sam walked away. “Whatcha watching, Dean?”

“I don’t know.” Dean shrugged looking over at Cas. He crawled over to the angel and got in his lap. “You’re warm.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas smiled wrapping his arms around the little boy.

“I hit Sammy.” Dean spoke softly.

Cas squinted. “What did you say?”

“I hit Sammy.” Dean repeated.

“Why did you hit Sam?” Cas looked down at the boy. “Did he deserve the hit?”

“No. He tolded me I can’t has a toys. I got angwy.” Dean mumbled. “He spanked me.”

“Did you learn your lesson?”

Dean nodded. “I didn’t mean to hit him. It just happened.”

“It was your emotional state that caused the response.” Cas bounced Dean gently.

“Can you tell him I’m sowwy?”

“You can tell him yourself when he comes back down.” Cas answered like a parent.

“Ok.” Dean went back to watching TV.

_******* _


	26. Chapter 26

“Sam, I think Crowley has something up his sleeve. There had to be a reason he told us 2 months ago that Dean was gonna forget everything, instead of telling us right as it was gonna happen that a normal demon would.” Cas whispered one morning while Sam was fixing Dean’s breakfast.

“I was thinking the same thing. I’m nervous about that. We can’t worry about that right now. That’s 5 months from now.”

“Sammy?” Dean asked while Sam started cutting the food into smaller pieces. “Sammy?”

“Yeah, bud?”

“What are we gonna do, today?” Dean swung his legs in his highchair; surprisingly in a good mood.

“I was think we would get you some new clothes and get some new books for me and Cas.” Sam placed the little plastic plate in front of Dean. “Bobby wanted to spend some time with Ellen. He hasn’t seen a lot of her because of the baby. What do you think about visiting Jo and Ellen for dinner?”

“Is she mad at me?” Cas and Sam were surprised with his answer.

“No, she’s not mad at you. She left because you were mad at her. Are you still mad at her?” Sam answered.

“No.” Dean lowered his head.

“Well, that’s gonna be later tonight. Ellen has been dying to see you again.” Cas spoke sitting down beside the tot. “Come on, and eat your breakfast.”

He used his hands instead of the baby fork he was given. “What’s the point of giving you the fork if you’re not gonna use it.” Sam smirked.

“I don wike the fowk.” Dean shove food in his mouth.

“Whatever floats your boat, little man.” Sam lifted his arms in defeat.

_**& *^%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#** _

Sam had left the room and read the last of his book. He had just set it down when he heard Dean and Cas laugh. “Alright syrup monster, I don’t want to take another shower.”

They came into the living room with Dean fresh and cleaned in new clothes and Cas was in new clothes. “You changed?”

“Dean decided he wanted more syrup and wanted to do it himself. He squirted in me with syrup all over my shirt and pants.” Cas hoisted Dean higher on his hip. “Take him.”

Sam stood and started to walk over to Dean. “NO!”

“Hey, hey, inside voice.” Cas snapped.

Dean pouted as Cas handed him off to Sam. Dean curled up in his arms and tucked his face in Sam’s crook. “Will someone need an early nap today?” Sam smirked.

“Uh-huh.” Dean pouted rubbing his face in Sam’s shirt.

“I texted Ellen that were gonna go to their place tonight.” Cas spoke. “Let’s get going to the store.”

They grabbed Dean’s diaper bag and headed to the car. “Sammy?”

“Yeah, Bub.” Sam placed him into the carseat.

“Paci, pwease?” Sam kept strapping Dean into the seat. He stepped away to grab the bag from Cas. That frustrated Dean. “Sammy? I wan my paci.”

Both Cas and Sam didn’t answer. Dean saw Sam walk back into the house. Cas stepped to the door and held the door open. He looked around the yard waiting for Sam. Dean whined. He saw Sam entered and raise his shoulder and shook his head. “Look through the bag again.” Cas spoke.

“I looked through it twice.” Sam remarked.

“Well, we are tee minus ten seconds away from a meltdown.” Cas snapped.

Sam dug around in the bag; taking everything out of the bag. He lifted his head. “Do you think we left it at the diner two days ago?”

“I don’t remember. Do you think he dropped it on the ground at the diner? I don’t think he had it when we left but he had it when he drove there. He didn’t need it yesterday.” Cas answered running his fingers through his hair.

“Oh God, no. That was the last one. We were gonna buy some more today.” Sam gritted his teeth. He started to pack things back in the bag. He thought Dean would have started screaming. He probably figured out what was going on. He looked back from the passenger seat at Dean. The boy had his thumb in his mouth and whimpered in short shaky pants silently cried, waiting for his paci. “I’m sorry, Dean. I think we left your paci at the diner two days ago. We’ll buy some more today when we get you new clothes.”

“I wan my paci.” Dean took his thumb out of his mouth and cried.

Sam looked at Cas. “You drive and I’ll sit in the back with Dean to comfort him until we get him a paci.”

Cas nodded and assume his position while Sam shut the passenger door and around the car to the other side and sat beside Dean in the back. Dean shoved his thumb back in his mouth. “You’re gonna get a paci, bucko. Don’t cry. There is no need for tears.”

Dean looked away from Sam. Sam could still see the tears roll down his cheeks. “Dean, we are five minutes from the store. In 10 minutes we will get you your paci.”

“Just stop in the front and I’ll take down and go in and grab a pack of pacifiers and you can park the car and grab the diaper bag and meet us in the little boys section.”

“Sounds good” Cas said as he pulled into the parking lot. Sam quickly unbuckled Dean as Cas stopped in the front. Sam jumped out and scooped Dean onto his hip. Dean still sucked on his thumb. He stopped crying but he had tear tracks on his cheeks. He pouted and gripped the back of Sam’s shirt.

“Come on, Dean. Smile for me, please. You were in such a good mood this morning.” Sam begged. He bounced Dean a little bit and tickled his tummy playfully.

Dean smiled a little bit and giggled, but tried to hide. “Noo…” he whined.

Sam found the pacifiers they had always bought for Dean. “Here you go, Dean. A paci. Can you get in your good mood now?” Sam opened the package and put one in his face. Dean sat up and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. He looked at his hand and wiped his hands on Sam’s shirt. “Thanks, buddy, that’s what my shirt was missing. You’re spit.”

Dean gave him a shit eating grin as he shoved the pacifier in his mouth. They made their way to the boys section. It wasn’t long until Cas met up with them. “Hey Dean’s happy again.”

“He got a paci and got the chance to wipe his spit on my shirt. Who wouldn’t be happy? He even doesn’t have to walk.” Sam smirked. “Now, anything Batman goes, obviously.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed.

“You want down?” Sam asked hoping the answer was yes. Even though Dean wasn’t heavy in the least, but it got tiring to carry him around.

“No.” Dean gripped Sam’s shirt.

“Really? You can look through the clothes better if you walk around.” Cas helped Sam out. “You can hold onto Sam’s pants leg if you want.”

“Ok.” Sam lowered him to the ground. He gripped Sam’s right jean leg. “Dis way.” Dean pointed finding a Batman shirt.

“Lead the way.” Sam smiled as he basically limped with Dean. “Thanks Cas.”

An hour later they had finished find Dean new shirts, pants, and socks…plus one pair of shoes and were now at the toys. Originally heading to the small book section, they end up at the toys section. “You can have one thing, Dean. Pick wisely.”

He dragged Sam down the aisles. He stopped and let go of Sam’s leg. “Up. Up!”

“Have you picked something?” Sam asked scooping him up.

“Yeah. Dat one.” Dean pointed at a bear with a leather jacket on. Sam grabbed the right one. “Dat one.”

“Good choice.” Sam smiled. “We are gonna look for some good books for me and Cas.”

“Ok.” Dean yawned behind his paci.

Sam dug around in the diaper bag and then pulled out Dean’s pacifier. “You hungry, buddy? I have a cheerios for right now.”

Dean took a handful of cheerios. Sam was forced with holding the bed while Dean ate all while carrying the two year old. “Fank you.”

“You’re welcome. You’re also lucky.” Sam walked behind Cas who lead the way to the books. Sam got the next two books of Games of Thrones and Cas got something Sam didn’t see because Dean was too busy feeding Sam some of the cheerios with his slimy hands. Cas paid while Sam took Dean to the car. “Alright, that’s enough Cherrios for you, bud. We are going to a diner when Cas gets here.”

Cas hurry back and they drove to the closest restaurant. It was a diner they always went to. Cas sat on one side and Sam and Dean sat on the other. Dean stood in the booth. Sam ordered for Dean who stared out the window on his tip toes. “What do you see, Dean?”

“There are birds.” Dean spoke. “A lot of birds.”

Cas looked out. “Yeah, this must be their hang out spot.”

They ate their food when it arrived. They sat and talked for a while let Dean digest his food and get tired for his afternoon nap. After about an hour and a half Sam and Cas got coffees while Dean went from looking out the window to turning to the older men to tell them what he had been seeing. Sam thought it was a good time to check Dean’s diaper, but Dean kept moving. “Come on, Dean. Let me check.”

Dean slid out of the booth and under the table. He was hiding. This was a first. Sam and Cas looked at each other in confusion. They didn’t feel Dean try to come out from under the table. They both looked under the table. Dean was out of Sam’s sight but Cas could see him. “Dean, come out from under the table. It’s dirty under there.”

Dean shook his head. Cas look back up at Sam. “This is a first. The only time Dean avoids checks is if he poops.”

“He must he taking a poop or realized he was pooping or felt that he had just pooped.” Cas gave all the choices.

“Yeah, one of those.” Sam sarcastically answered. He lowered himself again. “Dean is there a #2 in your diaper?”

Sam looked at over Cas who could see Dean. Cas nodded. “Come on, Dean. Sam can clean you up and everything will be better.”

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Sam asked. Dean stood placed his hands on the booth. Sam helped him back on the seat. He stood and scooped Dean up. His hands touched Dean’s arms as he grabbed the diaper bag. “Oh Dean, you’re a little warm. Are you feeling ok?”

Dean shook his head. “My tummy hurts.”

“Are you going to throw up?” Sam began to head towards the bathroom. “Dean, buddy, are you gonna throw up?”

Dean’s response was a burp that caused him to puke down Sam’s shirt, pants and shoes. Sam gasped. He had just made it into the bathroom so the dining room was safe but the bathroom wasn’t. Before Sam had time to think Dean threw up again down Sam’s front. He rushed Dean over to the closest toilet and propped Dean on his knee, the one that was clear of vomit. He puked once more; this time not on Sam. He whined. “S’my.”

“I’m right here, buddy. Are you done puking for me to change you diaper?” Sam pushed back Dean’s already sweaty hair. Dean nodded. He got off the diaper and saw that it was definitely diarrhea. He wiped the crap of Dean’s butt and genitals and gave him a fresh diaper. “How are you doing, Dean?”

“I don feel good.” Dean whimpered.

“Are you gonna throw up again?” Sam asked scrambling Dean back to the toilet bowl. Dean burped and brought up a decent amount of vomit. “We need to get you home.”

“Yeah…” Dean moaned. Sam stood and grabbed a small empty trash bin from the bathroom. He Jumped over the pile of slop on the ground.

Sam walked over to a waitress who wasn’t taking an order or doing anything with food. “Excuse me, I’m sorry to bother you. My son got sick and vomited on the floor of the boys bathroom. We are also taking this trash can so he doesn’t mess anything else. We can bring it back.”

“Oh my. It’s ok. Somebody will clean that up now. I’m sorry he’s not feeling well.” She frowned. “Feel better, little guy.”

Sam walked over to Cas who looked very confused. “Dean’s sick again.”

“Food poisoning.” Cas answered. “It must have been either the eggs from breakfast or his chicken from lunch.”

“Can you hold him? I’m covered in his vomit. I’ll sit in the back with him.” Sam answered. Cas carefully lifted him into his arms. “Let’s go.”

It was a long ride. Dean never threw up, but did dry heave. Tears rolled down Dean’s face. “Sammy.”

“Right here, Dean. You going to throw up?” Sam combed back Dean’s hair for the tenth time.

“No.” Dean groaned. He kicked his legs uncomfortably. “It’s poo-poopy.”

Sam couldn’t believe how young Dean sounded. Even when Dean was frustrated or upset he sounded older than 2. He was always self-conscious when he pooped, even when it was just Sam and/or Cas. “It’s ok, Dean. I can clean you up when we get home.”

When they got home Cas pulled Dean out of the car while Sam showered and changed. Cas changed Dean’s diaper and cleaned him up. He gave Dean some ibuprofen and he laid in Dean’s tiny twin bed with him. Sam towel dried his hair and looked into Dean’s bedroom. Dean was sleeping on Cas’s chest and he wasn’t even thinking about moving him to even give him the chance to awake up.

Sam grabbed his phone and called Ellen. “Hey Sam. Are you on the way?”

“There’s actually a change of plans.” Sam scratched the nape of his neck. “Dean’s got some food poisoning.”

“Awh, poor thing. I can head over to Bobby’s place if you want.” She offered.

“No, Ellen, me and Cas got it under control. You haven’t spent time with Bobby since Jo had the baby. We’ll see you and Jo another time.”

“Tell him I hope he gets better.”

“Will do. I should go. I need to do some things before he wakes up.” Sam said before he hung up after they said good byes.

Sam walked into the kitchen and gripped the counter and closed his eyes. He hated Dean getting sick. It always stressed him out and exhausted him. “Moose, care a fag and a chat?”

He turned around to find Crowley standing there. “What are you doing here, Crowley?”

“I knew you guys knew that I had something in store for you boys.” Crowley smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Just rub it in our faces, Crowley.”

“I just came to tell you that the day Dean forgets everything something else major will occur.” Crowley snapped his fingers. “Lucky for you I sometimes have some humanity in me. I healed Dean of his food poisoning. He should feel better in the morning. You’re welcome.”

Sam nodded and walked over to the kitchen table. He was kinda terrified what was gonna happen in less than five months.

_******* _


	27. Double the Trouble

Today was not a good day for Sam. Tomorrow Dean was gonna forget everything about his old life including Sam and Cas. He was helping Dean get into his clothes for the day when he decided to talk to Dean like he was still the younger brother. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You still remember everything, right?” Sam asked not wanting to cry.

“Yeah. I member.” Dean nodded. “Why?”

“Good, I was just asking.” Sam nodded.

“What are we gonna do today?” Dean asked lifting his hands to help Sam put the shirt on.

“Today and tomorrow we are jut gonna hang out here.” Sam slipped the shirt over Dean’s head.

Dean put his arms through the sleeve. “Tomorrow is the end of the curse, right?”

“No. Crowley lied.” Sam answered. “Tomorrow you’re memories of your old life will be erased.”

He shook his head. “You joking with me, Sam. I turn back to the big brother tomorrow.”

Sam shook his head; no. “It’s a permanent curse, Dean.” He stood and walked out of the bedroom. He passed Cas and stopped as tears bubbled in his eyes. “Watch Dean.”

“Of course, what is wrong?” Cas asked but it was too late Sam was gone outside.

“CROWLEY!” Sam belted outside. “GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

“You rang, Moose?”

“Don’t make him lose his memories. Don’t make him forget Mom. Don’t make him forget me or Cas. I’m ok with reraising Dean, but he’s not my son.” Sam cried.

“I can’t, Sam. Thing would get very confusing. It’s better this way. I’m sorry you have feelings. Tomorrow morning when he wakes up he will be calling for his Daddy, not Sammy.” Crowley kept his hands in his pockets.

“What is that thing about something else happening tomorrow?” Sam spat out as tears rolled down his face. “What sick trick do you have in store for me?”

“Oh that is a surprise.” Crowley smiled. “If you only called me to yell and cry at me, I better be going. Oh, by the way, I erased the little fact that you told Dean. He shouldn’t be upset on his last day with his brother and angel.”

Sam nodded. “I hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual, Sam Winchester.” Crowley disappeared.

Sam just hung out with Dean until late into the night. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean mumbled very tired.

“Time for bed?” He stood from the couch.

“Yeah.” Dean repeated and lifting his arms above his head. Sam scooped him up into his arms. “I wanna say goodnight to Cas.”

Cas stood from his seat. Dean hugged Cas’s neck. “Night, Cas.” He yawned with a smile.

“Good night, Dean.” Cas nodded and walked away.

Sam walked up the stairs and sat down on Dean’s bed. The little boy crawled into the head of the bed and got under the covers. “Hey, Dean, you know I love you, right.”

“Yeah, Sammy, I do too.” Dean yawned again. “I love you too.”

“Ok, you sleep tight.” Sam tucked Dean into the bed. “Goodnight, Dean.” He yawned and closed his eyes and curled up. Sam walked out of the room and cracked the door. He propped against the wall beside the doorway. He closed his eyes as two tears fell out of his eyes. “Goodbye, big brother.”

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*()_*&^%$** _

He went to bed that night and just laid there for hours. He never slept. He just thought of everything. How a 2 almost 3 year old should act. A story for when people asked about the mother. He put himself in the mindset that everything was gonna be the same but Dean acted like a toddler 100%. It hurt his heart.

He got up at 7 and walked into the kitchen and saw Cas trenchcoat on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. Under it was Cas’s clothes he had been wearing yesterday and in the pile of clothes and a lump. Sam crouched down and moved the shirt. There was skin. The tiny lump with skin stirred and Sam saw a hand. Soon the lump with skin and a hand sat up and pulled the shirt off. It was a little boy with pitch black hair and solid blue eyes. Sam was taken back. The little boy stared up at him. “Castiel?”

“Daddy?” The boy responded.

Sam closed his mouth and stared. _Was this what Crowley was talking about?_ “Why are you sleeping on the floor in the kitchen, buddy?”

“I don know.” He mumbled as he stood up…very naked. “Dean wake?”

“Not yet. He should be soon.” Sam stood up straight. This was gonna be hard. He had no clue how old Cas was, if he was potty trained, what his sleep schedule was, what food he liked, he favorite color, favorite animal…anything. “Uh, Cas, how old are you?”

Cas immediately lifted up 2 fingers confidently. “I’s two.”

“Can you tell me how old Dean is?” Sam asked getting the stupid questions out of the way.

“He two! We twins. You know, Daddy.” Cas giggled.

Sam smiled at the humanness of Cas. He wasn’t an angel anymore. “Did you just turn two?”

“Yeah.” Cas answered as he danced from foot to foot. “Daddy.”

“Do you want me to carry you to put some clothes on?” Sam thought he was just a happy early riser.

“Yeah.” He lifted the naked former angel into his arms and walked into Dean’s bedroom to find it completely changed. There were two twins bed with guard rails.

He lowered Cas to the ground and looked through Dean clothes and found some good ones. He looked over at the sleeping Dean he noticed he looked younger, but not by much, more like when he first got changed. It completely started over, Dean and Cas were at the beginning of two years old. “Come on, buddy, let’s get you in a diaper and some clothes on.”

He reached up and grabbed a diaper. He laid it on the ground. “Come up, buddy.”

“No diaper.” Cas shook his head. “No baby.”

“Well, do you have to potty?” Sam thought maybe Cas and Dean might be “twins” but twins don’t always potty train together. He rose to his feet and guided Cas to the bathroom where there were two training potties. He lifted Cas onto the small plastic potty. “Is Dean using the potty too?”

“No, he baby still.” Cas replied with a smile as if he was proud of himself. Sam had read somewhere when learning how to raise toddlers that he should make Cas sit there for a good 15-20 minutes and makes sure he does something in that toilet. So he sat on the floor and propped against the opposite wall Cas was sitting on and bent his knees.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Sam asked not wanting to sit in silence.

“Cans we has waffles?” Cas thought for a moment.

“Are pancakes ok? We don’t have a waffles iron.” Sam sighed. Cas nodded and soon Sam heard the sound of Cas peeing. He waited for Cas before standing up. When the pitter patter of pee stopped Cas looked up at Sam.

“Daddy. I did it.” He stood from the potty and pointed into the pot. “Wook Daddy.”

“I see buddy. Good job, how about we wake up Dean and go out from waffles.” Sam smiled pouring the urine into the real toilet bowl. They walked into the bedroom and Sam saw the supplies of Pull up’s on Cas’s side if the room. He helped the boy into those and pulled some pants of him and Cas picked out the shirt he wanted. Once Cas was dressed he walked over to Dean’s bed. “Dean, buddy, time to wake up, Cas is awake so you should be too.”

Dean’s eye blinked up and he smiled lazily at Sam. “Daddy.”

“Hey, little man. We are going out to eat cause Cas pee-peed in the potty.” Sam pulled the covers back. Dean lifted his arms up in the air. Nothing new about that. Sam scooped him and patted his butt and quickly dipped his fingers in the back of Dean’s diaper… yep, not potty trained. He changed Dean’s diaper and got him dressed. “Alright guys, y’all are going to watch TV while Daddy quickly changes into his day clothes.”

He set the two on the couch and flipped on the TV to kids shows and dashed up the stairs pulling out his phone. “Bobby?”

“How are you keep my house? I know I haven’t been there in a few months but I think I like it over with the Harvelles, it’s all yours if you want it.”

“Yeah, that’ll be great, Bobby, thanks.” Sam started. “uh, Dean forgot his old life and deaged back to the start of the curse but this time it’s permanent, the plot thickens, Cas deaged too and he’s not an angel and his is the same as Dean with the memories.”

“Are you ok, by yourself?”

“Right now yeah, I’ll call some people, don’t worry about it Bobby. Spend time with Ellen.” Sam hung up and changed. He brushed his hair when he finished changed and looked in the mirror. “I’m a single father raising two twins two year olds. One is potty training one is not. This is insane.”

**_***_ **


	28. Chapter 28

The Impala had two carseat in so he plopped Dean in one but apparently that was the wrong one. “Nooo…” Dean whined becoming as straight as a board to slide of the seat.

“Ok, ok, buddy, hold Daddy’s pants leg while he put Cas in the seat.” Sam lowered Dean and lifted Cas. Once buckled he took Dean’s hand and at a half hunched over he walked around the car and buckled Dean in and then buckled himself in and they were finally off.

“Paciii…” Dean begged halfway through the trip. “Daddeee.”

“You’re gonna have to wait until a stoplight or something, Dean.” Sam looked in the rear view mirror. Dean whined and pouted the rest of the trip. Once he parked close to the door he dug around in the diaper bag and pulled out Dean’s paci. “Here you, bud. Can you stop pouting for me?”

He unbuckled Cas ad set him on the ground and then ran back around to Dean and unbuckled him. He had just set Dean on the ground when he lifts his arms in the air and starts jumping. “Up. Up!”

Sam huffs and scoops him up and pulls Dean’s paci out of his mouth. He stretched his hand out of Cas and the little boy takes it. They walked inside. Already Sam was thinking of where to sit the boys. He walked over to a booth and grabbed two booster seats and placed one on each booth. He set Cas in the one across from him and Dean in the one beside him. There was no complaining coming from the boys so he didn’t do anything wrong yet. “Do you want waffles or pancakes, Dean?”

“No.” Dean pouted.

“What do you want then mister?” Sam wasn’t surprised Dean was grumpy. He was never a morning person.

“Dat.” Dean pointed to bacon and egg. He squirmed in his see and tried to get out just in the few moments they had been sitting there. So Sam plopped the boy in his lap and Dean didn’t like that. He whined and tried to slid out of Sam’s grasp. He slid out of the booth and kept his eye on Cas who was much calmer. He grabbed a high chair and sat it at the end of the table and slipped Dean in. The boy tried his hardest to throw a fit to get in. Sam got him strapped in and he did have to worry about him falling out. “Dadddeee.”

“No, mister, you have been a very cranky boy with this morning. Cranky boys don’t get special treatment.” Sam pointed. He was about to get back out of the booth to switch Cas to beside him so he knew he wouldn’t fall but someone slid inside across from Sam.

“Hi Sam.”

“Ruby?” Sam said wide eyed. “Why aren’t you…”

“Dead? Good question. Crowley brought me back but I’m not a demon anymore.” She folded her arms on the table. “He doesn’t like me very much since you know I sided with Lucifer and you probably don’t wanna see my face after getting you addicted to Demon blood, but Crowley ripped out my demon smoke and replaced it with a human soul. 100% human here.”

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked.

“Honestly I have no idea. Crowley just told me to find you cause you will need help. I guess this is what he was talking about. Is that Castiel and Dean?” She asked as a waitress walked over to the table.

“Hey there, Can I start you off with something to drink?” She smiled.

Sam looked at the two toddlers. “Uh…two kids waters, a water for me and…”

“A beer.” Ruby replied with a nod.

“I’ll be right back.” There was a hint of confusion on the waitress face.

Dean whined as he pouted from the high chair. “What’s wrong, buddy?” All Sam got was a pout from Dean. “Do you want your paci back?”

“Sam, I think Crowley wants me to help you raise these two. I can basically be their Mom. We don’t have to be anything, but I will help you out if it gets me a place to stay.” Ruby sounded very human.

“I don’t know, Ruby. Every fiber of my being wants to stab you in the chest after what you did.” Sam shook his head.

“I’m a better person, now, Sam. I mean I don’t like be human, but I don’t have the urge to destroy humanity. I just want to help you. If you’ll let me, I can be a good mother.” Ruby answered sincerely.

“How do you know that you will be a good mother?” Sam asked taken back by her response.

“Back in the day when I was actually I human the first time, I had a kid. I have learned from the generation as a demon how to raise children, when I still knew what humanity was as a demon.” She said as the waitress came back.

“Have y’all decided what you want?” She spoke.

Ruby smiled. “Yeah, I think we have. I just want some bacon and eggs.”

“He wants a kids waffle.” Sam pointed Cas and then pointed Dean. “He wants a kids bacon and eggs. I just want a short stack.”

Dean whined and kicked his legs. “Hey, hey, Dean, what’s gotten into you?” Ruby asked.

“Mommy!” He whined and reached out towards her. “Mama.”

“You want to sit in my lap, sweetheart?” She asked unbuckling the strap on the highchair.

“Yeah.” Dean replied as Ruby pulled him out and slip the boy in her lap.

“Can you be happy now?” Ruby seemed to be unfazed that Dean called her mommy. Dean propped against Ruby’s chest. “Can you be happy?”

“No.” Dean shook his head.

They soon got their food and Cas and Dean made a major mess so when they finished Ruby and Sam cleaned the boys hands and faces. “Daddy.”

“What, bud?”

“Potty!” Cas squirmed in his booster seat. Sam slid out of the seat and Cas crawled out of the booster seat. Ruby slid out with Dean in her arms. He bounced from one foot to the other. Sam helped him off the booth and took his hand as they headed to the bathroom. Cas trotted towards the door basically dragging Sam with. “Hurry, Daddy.”

“Up you go.” Sam grabbed Cas by his under arms and walked into the bathroom and entered the handicap stall. Sam got in his knee and started to pull Cas’s shorts down.

“Uh-oh.” Cas announced looking down at his crotch. “I pee-peed.”

“You did, buddy.” Sam smirked at the innocence. “We almost made it. Good thing I brought a extra right?”

“Yeah.” Cas giggled.

“Are you done?” Sam asked. “You wanna sit on the potty to make sure?”

Cas looked at the toilet and nodded. Sam slipped his pants and pull up off and lifted the little boy onto the toilet and held him upright so he didn’t fall in. After a few moment of nothing they was another tinkle into the bowl and then a few kerplunks. “I pee-peed gain. I poo-pooed.”

“Good job, squirt.” Sam laughed. Cas and Dean were both incredibly cute in their own way. He helped Cas wipe and flush the toilet and got him into another pull up and back into his pants. “You’ll get a treat when we get home.”

“Yay!” Cas cheered as they walked out of the bathroom after they washed their hands.

When they reached the booth Dean had turned around and had his head resting on Ruby’s chest. He had his paci in his mouth. “Hey, Deanie, Daddy and Cas are back.”

“Home now?” Dean mumbled lifted his head slightly.

“Yeah, sweetheart.” Ruby stood slowly. Sam looked at her in confusion.

“What’s going on?” He asked adjusting the diaper bag on his shoulder. “Is he ok?”

“Yeah, he’s fine.” She pushed the hair off Dean’s forehead. “Just a little headache and a slight fever.”

“Explains why he was cranky the whole way here.” Sam shrugged. “Let’s get home.”

_******* _


	29. Chapter 29

When they got home Ruby carried Dean into the house and Sam set Cas on the ground and took his hand. “I wan up.” Cas spoke looking up at Sam.

“You don’t wanna walk with me?” Sam smiled trying to get the toddler to walk on his own.

“Mommy hold De.” Cas pointed at the door.

“De is not feeling good today.” Sam answered and ruffled Cas’s hair. “Come on, buddy when we get inside we can watch TV.”

“Up. Up.” Cas lifted his arms above his head and jumped over and over again. “Up! UP!”

“Fine, fine.” Sam scooped him up. “You happy now?”

The second he stepped through the threshold he set Cas on the ground. Cas trotted into the living room and he followed. Ruby was pacing the room with Dean in her arms. “Shhh, I know, pumpkin. You don’t feel good. How about you take a nice cold bath with Mommy? Wanna do that?”

“Yeah…” Dean whimpered missing his paci.

Ruby looked over to Sam and pointed upstairs. “I can bathe him, Ruby if you wanna watch Cas.”

“No, Sam, it’s ok. Dean’s fever has gone up. It’s ok for me to take a bath with our 2 year old son. He doesn’t notice my…mommy parts.” Ruby spoke softly as she walked closer to Sam. “I mean feel him. He’s burning up. A nice cool bath should be good for him. I gave him some Tylenol when we got here. That should help too.”

“Ok, ok, go. I’ll be down here with Cas.” Sam nodded. “Put him down a long nap when y’all get out.”

Ruby walked out of the room with Dean. “Daddy?”

Sam looked down and Cas was standing in front of him. “Yeah, buddy?”

“Where De goin?”

“Dean isn’t feeling good. Mommy is gonna try to make him feel better.” Sam said as he crouched down. “How about you and me go to the grocery store and shop for some food.”

He thought that would be a good idea. They needed more kid-friendly foods and Cas was the calmer of the two kids. He wrote Ruby a note saying they were gone and didn’t want to bother Dean or her. They were off and 15 minutes later pulled into a parking space. They got halfway through the trip when Cas started to get cranky. “Dadddee”

“You wanna sit in the cart?” Sam scooped the boy and plopped him in the cart after getting a nod. Cas looked around as Sam walked down the aisles picking what he needed.

“I wan dat.” Cas grabbed at box of a sugary cereal.

“No, buddy, that has way too much sugar for you and Dean.” Sam kept walking. He turned the corner.

“No! Daddee!” Cas screamed as tears bubbled in the boy’s eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, Cas. Inside voice.” Sam replied and stopped the cart. “There is no need for tears. It’s just cereal.”

“I wan it!” Cas cried squirming in the cart not lowering his voice.

“No, Castiel.” Sam said sternly.

Cas cried louder. “Daddee!” Sam kept walking and grabbing the items he needed. “DADDY!”

Sam stopped off to the side of an aisle and covered Cas’s mouth firmly and bent over so their faces were mere inches apart. Sam stared Cas in the eyes. “Castiel Winchester, you are not going to act this way. I said no and I mean it. If you scream or beg one more time I will take you to the bathroom and spank you. You understand?”

Cas nodded as tears rolled down Sam’s fingers. He removed his hand and Cas shoved his finger in his mouth and sniffed. Tears kept rolling down his face as he softly whimpered. Once they got to the check-out Sam pulled Cas out of the cart and placed him on his hip.

“Cas, I’m sorry I got angry. You were being a bad boy. Screaming and kicking isn’t how you get what you want. I’m sorry I got mad. I love you, you know that, buddy.” Sam kissed the top of Cas’s hair. Cas kept his thumb in his mouth and just looked up at Sam and nodded. They checked out and headed home. He laid Cas on the couch as he unloaded the car. When he finished he walked upstairs and Ruby and Dean were still in the bath.

He stepped into the bathroom and over to the tub. Dean was reclining on Ruby facing her. He was still awake but look exhausted and pained. Ruby had her hair in a messy bun so it wouldn’t get wet and her knees poked out of the bath to help keep Dean in place. There were no bubbles, but water. Dean’s hair was wet and his eyelashes stuck together. He must have been crying. “Hey.” She looked up at the giant beside the tub.

“How long have you been in here?” Sam said as he crouched down.

“Not long, 20 minutes or so. I rocked Dean in my arms for 20-25 minutes to let the medicine kick in. That’s when the headache and his breakfast didn’t agree with each other. He threw up in his bedroom. I grabbed some ginger ale from the fridge and poured it into a sippy cup and let him sip on that. When I knew he wasn’t gonna throw up again and then stripped him and left him diaper on until the water filled 3/4ths of the tub. I striped and then took off his diaper and we got in.” Ruby explained.

Sam ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “He feels cooler. How do you feel, bud?”

Dean shrugged. Ruby rubbed his back and looked up at Sam. “I think his head stopped hurting but the fever probably made his body achy.” She ran her thumb across Dean’s cheek. “Sweetheart, are you ready to get out and take a nap?”

“Yeah.” Dean whimpered. He sounded so fragile. Ruby sat up and got a good grip on Dean before standing. Sam backed up as she stepped out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around both of them.

“Sam, if you are still worried about me being naked with Dean, don’t be. This is fine, it’s an actual thing that mother’s do. He won’t even remember this when he is 5.” Ruby rubbed Dean’s back. She walked past the man and down the hall to Dean and Cas’s room. “You should bring Cas up for his nap.”

Sam nodded and walked down the stair to find Cas sleeping the couch. He waited 10 minutes before gently scoop the boy into his arms and walking upstairs. He saw that Dean was fast asleep and Ruby was standing in the doorway in new, fresh clothes with her hair still in a bun. He laid Cas under the covers of his own bed and tucked him in. He walked out of the room and crack the door and he turned to Ruby who had backed away.

“We need to talk.” They spoke in unison.

**_***_ **


	30. Chapter 30

Sam sat down on the couch and stared off into space and after a while Ruby sat down beside him. “Sam? I brought you a beer.”

“No thanks.” Sam whispered leaning forward and covering his face in his hands which were propped on his elbows.

Ruby placed her hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know what you are going through, but I want to make sure you ok. We don’t want the kids to find out you are upset.”

“I’m just coping. The two people who I was closest too…just got erased from the earth and I became a father.” Sam spoked softly in fear that he will start crying. It was all overwhelming. He felt like he was drowning, but keeping a smile on his face for Dean and Cas. “I wish this was a crazy fever dream.”

“It’s not. As much as I don’t like seeing you like this, this is real. Dean would want you to be strong. This is your chance to not let Dean grow up too fast. This is your chance to let him have a childhood and not be a good little soldier.” Ruby rubbed Sam’s back.

Sam nodded. Ruby was right, he wish he could just snap his fingers and have his brother and the awkward angel he called his friend walk into the living room fully grown. That wasn’t gonna happen. “We aren’t a thing, Ruby. You are just Dean and Cas’s “Mother” nothing more.”

“I understand, Sam. If it makes you feel any better…at least you’re not doing this alone.” Ruby tried to smile.

“Can we just sit here in quiet until one of kids wake up, please?” Sam whimpered.

“Sure, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” She stood and walked away.

Sam sat there in the quiet for half an hour before he saw Dean walk into the living room holding his blanket. He had a shirt on but no pants and his diaper on. The blanket dragged the ground as he cuddled it. “Dean? What are you doing down here and awake?”

He stretched his arms out to Sam. “Mmmm.” Dean sounded. The little boy walked quickly over to Sam and was scooped up.

Dean curled up in Sam’s lap. “What’s wrong, buddy?”

“I scared.” He whimpered.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Sam rubbed the little boy’s back.

“Yeah.” Dean whispered. Sam could see the yawn.

He laid back on the couch so Dean was on his chest. “Go back to sleep, bub. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He sat in silence again as Dean fell asleep on top of him. _‘God, he had to find a way out of this. He wasn’t ready to be a father.’_

**_* &^%$#@$%^&*(*&^%$_ **

3 weeks. Dean and Cas have been deaged 3 weeks and Sam is starting to accept that. They had gotten into a routine, somewhat. Sam and Ruby learned that Dean and Cas start asking questions if Mommy and Daddy don’t sleep in the same bed. Breakfast is uneventful and it isn’t until 30 minutes to an hour after breakfast that Dean and Cas actually start to become more active.

They have found out that Cas is pretty quiet and happy most of the time but when he upset he can get loud. Dean is just always loud all the time.

Part of the their routine was potty training Cas. After he pottied first thing in the morning he would run around for a few hours with no pants or pull up on. It was around that time today. Dean would run around with his diaper on since Cas got to run around half naked until lunch.

Ruby and Sam were cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast when Cas came running in. “Gotta go potty!”

Sam dried off his hands and took Cas to the upstairs bathroom. He stopped in the doorway as Cas made his way to the baby potty. He sat down and did his business. “Good job, Cas. You made it.”

Cas stood up and ran over to Sam. “I get cookie?”

“Absolutely.” Sam nodded scoop him up in his arms. He walked downstairs and Ruby had a cookie waiting for him. Sam walked into the living room and saw Dean standing playing at the coffee table so he took his chance and dipped his fingers in the back of Dean’s diaper. “Come on, pal, diaper changing time.”

Dean was unfazed by it. “Puppy.” Dean pointed as Sam walked into the bedroom.

“Uh-huh, that is a puppy.” Sam laid him down on the bed.

“Can we get a puppy?” Dean asked as Sam finished.

Sam always wanted a puppy. Maybe this time he could get a dog for Cas and Dean. It was just a thought. HE couldn’t raise two kids with Ruby and have dog, at least not that the moment. He couldn’t mentally handle it. “No, buddy, not right now.”

“Pwease?”

“You can pout or whine. I said no. We can’t have a puppy yet.” Sam lowered Dean to the ground. “Take Daddy’s hand so we can walk down the stairs.”

“No.” Dean shook his head and trotted away from Sam.

“Dean, come back here.” Sam followed the boy.

“NO!” Dean ran into Sam and Ruby’s bedroom and crawled under the bed.

“Dean Michael Winchester. Get out from under the bed, right now.” Sam crouched down and look under the bed.

“NO!” Dean shouted.

“Fine, Dean, fine. Stay under there. Just know that when you get out from under there you are going to get spanked.” Sam stood and walked out of the room. He sat down beside the door entry. 20 minutes passed and Ruby climbed the steps.

“What are doing up here? I heard Dean shouting and you yelling, then nothing.” Ruby stood in front of him. “Where’s Dean? Lunch is ready.”

“He doesn’t like that I told him no. I told him we could get a puppy yet.” Sam stood.

“Why not?” Ruby placed her hands on her hips.

“I can’t mental handle another thing to take care of.” Sam sighed crossing his hands over his face. He leaned over and whispered to Ruby. “I need to give Dean a spanking.”

“Well, lunch is ready.” Ruby walked back down the stairs. Sam sat back down and not even 5 minutes passed before the little toddler crept out of the room.

He scooped the boy up and carried him into the boy’s bedroom. “No, screaming, bud. You dug your own grave.”

Many screams and sobs later Sam carried the boy down the stairs. He sucked on his paci and tightly gripped Sam’s shirt. His eyelashes suck together as tears stained his cheeks. Dean didn’t eat much of his lunch and fell asleep in Sam’s arms while Cas played quietly before his nap. Sam walked into the bedroom and laid Dean down and then brought Cas up and cracked the door.

He was becoming a father, a father who punishes his kids. He didn’t like it, but it was starting to feel natural. Oh God…

_******* _


	31. Chapter 31

“Bad boys sit in time out.” Sam picked Cas up by his arms and sat him down in the chair facing the wall in the corner of the room. “Stay there until I say you can get up.”

Cas cried and stood from the chair. “Daddee!”

“Castiel, sit down. It’s either sit in that chair for 5 minutes or get a spanking.” Sam stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I sowwy, Daddee!” Cas cried.

“Face the wall, buddy. Five minutes starting now.” Sam stepped away but kept his eyes on the toddler.

“Daddee!” Cas cried.

“Castiel, you know better than to disobey Daddy. You’re gonna stay in time out for 5 minutes then lunch then naptime.”

“Sowwy, Daddee! Won’t do again!” Cas got off the chair again. “Daddee!”

Sam stepped forward and grabbed Cas by his arms pit and plopped him back on the chair. “Stay in the chair and face the wall. You need to spend some time in the quiet corner.” Cas sniffed and looked at his father. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, buddy. Until then you are going to face the wall and calm down.” Sam stepped away again and this time Cas stayed.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Dean chanted jumped at Sam’s feet. “Up! Up!”

Sam scooped the boy up. “Let’s go in the kitchen and watch Mommy.”

“What about Cas?” Dean looked over the crying toddler.

“Cas is in time out. He was being a bad boy.” Sam bounced Dean on his knee gently. Dean took Sam’s hand by the index finger. Dean was fascinated by how Sam’s hand was so much bigger than his. “Yeah, buddy, I have big hands.”

Dean looked at Sam’s hand then dropped it and stretch out both his hands to Sam to show him. “Daddee.”

“Yeah, buddy?” Dean firmly slammed his hands onto Sam’s chest. “Ooof, dude, what are you doing? Trying to hurt Daddy?”

“No…Daddee.”

Sam stopped bouncing Dean. “You don’t wanna hurt Daddy.”

“More, Daddee.” Dean swung his legs fast.

“Daddy’s legs are getting tired.”

“More, more, more…Daddee!” Dean whined.

Sam smirked. “Is it getting close to somebody’s nap time?”

“Nooo…” Dean continued to whine.

“Ruby, how much longer on lunch?” Sam started bouncing his knee again.

She shook her head. “The water hasn’t started boiling yet, so it’s gonna be another 20 minutes at the most.”

Sam stood and hoisted Dean on his hip. “Do you think Cas has been in time out long enough, Dean?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded as they entered the living room. Sam set Dean on the couch and walked over to the little boy in the corner. He crouched down on the balls of his toes and placed his hand firmly on the back of the little chair.

“Cas, buddy, have you learned your lesson?” Sam asked softly.

“Sowwy, Daddee.” Cas whimpered and stretched his arms out to Sam.

“Who do you have to obey and listen to?” Sam wipe the tears away from Cas’s face.

“Daddee and Mommy.” Cas whimpered.

“That’s right.” Sam scooped Cas up into his arms and stood up. “You know I love you, buddy.”

“Love you too, Daddee.” Cas hugged Sam tight.

Sam looked over to where he had sat Dean and he was gone. “Dean?”

“Where De?” Cas asked already over the time out.

“I don’t know, buddy. Wanna help me find him?” Sam started walked into the kitchen. “Ruby, you seen Dean?”

The former demon turned around. “No, you had him last.”

“I sat him on the couch and he ran off when I wasn’t looking.” Sam explained.

“Mistake number 1.” Ruby turned back around.

Sam walked into the hallway. “dean? Where are you buddy?”

“De?” Cas called out.

“He’s gotta be around here somewhere.” Sam was getting used to talking in kiddy language to Cas and Dean felt more involved.

He searched the whole bottom floor and came up with nothing. Dean shouldn’t have gone upstairs. Ruby and him and told Dean plenty of times that he can only go upstairs with Mommy or Daddy. Sam walked to the stairs and low and behold Dean Winchester standing at the top of the stairs case smiling. “Did it, Daddee!”

“Don’t move, Dean.” Sam started walking up the stairs. Of course words meant nothing to Dean cause he started making his way down the stairs. “No, Dean.”

Dean took a few steps and looked up at Sam and then proceeded to lost his footing and start tipping forward and start falling. Sam charged up and caught Dean with his one free arms, sadly after he had fallen a few steps and yes hit his head once or twice. Sam quickly pulled Dean onto his other hip and darted down the steps and set Cas on the floor and ran into the living room to sit on the couch with better lighting. Dean had started screaming and sobbing.

Cas shyly walked into the room with his hands clasped together and his index finger on his bottom lip. “Uh-oh.”

Ruby rushed into the living room. “What happened?”

“Dean started falling down the stairs. Can you take Cas and let him help you with lunch, I got Dean.” Sam rubbed Dean back. He felt Dean pulling on his shirt. “It’s ok, buddy. This is why Mama and Daddy tell you to not climb the stairs by yourself.”

Dean sobbing for a good ten minutes before looking up at Sam. That gave Sam the signal to examine Dean to make sure the boy was ok. He could already tell Dean was gonna have a bad bruise on his left temple and he busted his lip, but otherwise he was fine. “Daddee.”

“I’m right here.” Sam rocked Dean. “Have you learned a lesson, buddy?”

“Yeah.” Dean whimpered.

“You’re not going climb stairs alone, right? You’re gonna climb stairs with Mama or Daddy.”

Dean sniffed and put his thumb in his mouth. “Yeah.”

“You wanna eat lunch and then a nap?” Sam gently patted Dean’s back.

“Yeah.” Sam stood and started walking into the kitchen, but he heard Ruby and Cas talking so he decide to stop and listen for just a moment.

“Daddee saved De.” Sam heard Cas’s voice.

“I heard.” Ruby spoke.

“De gots a boo-boo.”

Ruby softly gasped. “Is he gonna be ok? What happened?”

“He had a uh-oh.”

“Do you know what helps boo-boos?”

“No.”

“Kisses. You kiss boo-boos too make them feel better.” Sam decided now he should walk in.

Cas turned his head to him and Dean. “Mama, you kiss De’s boo-boo?”

Ruby walked over to Dean and turned the little boy’s head. She set Cas down, but the little boy stayed close. “Dean, baby, did you hurt your head?”

Dean nodded with wet eyes.

Ruby gently kissed the forming bruise on Dean’s temple. “There, a kiss will make it better.”

The little boy slowly lifted his head to look at Ruby and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. “Mama…” He pointed at his busted lips that luckily didn’t bleed too much, but all the blood was on Sam’s shirt.

“Awh, poor baby, let kiss that boo-boo too.” Ruby pecked Dean’s lips and gently pushed the hair off his forehead. “You ready for lunch then a nap?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

Ruby scooped up Cas and plopped him in his high chair and they ate. Dean was out before anybody had finished lunch and Cas liked to follow after Dean in almost anything so he was happy to take a nap when he was finished.

Once the kids were tucked in Ruby and Sam plopped on the couch and took a deep breath. “The first real scare.” Ruby huffed.

“We should buy a baby gate for the stairs.” Sam lulled his head over to Ruby.

“We should take a nap.” Ruby nodded.

_******* _


	32. Chapter 32

It was early, around 7, and everyone was already up and at’em. Cas was sitting on the floor watching the morning cartoon while Dean stood staring at the TV with his sippy cup in his hands. They had already had breakfast. Ruby and Sam were waiting until later in the morning before they got the boys ready to go shopping. They were mostly just trying to get out of the house, but they also wanted to get a few things.

Sam had got up to go to the bathroom unknowingly being followed. He only cracked to the door. He had just started peeing when he saw the door open enough for a tiny Dean to stroll on in. “Daddee.”

“Uhh--,” Sam blinked and looked down at the bowl. “What are you doing?”

“What you doing?”

Sam smirked. “Uh, Daddy is using the potty.”

Dean walked closer to Sam. “Up! Up!”

Sam cleared his throat. “Let Daddy finish using the bathroom and washing his hands then I can carry you.”

Dean watched Sam as he finished and walked over to the sink. The toddler proceed to cling on to Sam’s leg. Once he wiped off his hands he gently tugged Dean into his arms and walked into the living room. Cas was sitting in Ruby’s lap facing her. “We’re gonna go to the store and buy some clothes, toys, food, and movies. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah.” He answered in a hushed tone.

“Look who followed me into the bathroom.” Sam made himself known. He poked Dean’s tummy to make him giggle.

Ruby stretched out her arm. “Come here, Dean.”

Sam set Dean on the ground and he trotted over to the couch, and with some help he got up. “Mama”

“Come closer.” She wiggled her finger. Dean crawled closer. “Closer.” She whispered. Dean was mere inches from her face when she gently pulled him in close and blew a raspberry on his cheek.

Dean giggled. “Mama!”

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$#** _

Sam was getting a feeling that Dean was getting to the point where he was showing signs of wanting to potty train. The following both him and Ruby into the bathroom and hiding when he pooped. It was getting close to nap time and Sam could tell both Cas and Dean were ready to go home.

Cas was sitting in the cart that Ruby pushed and Sam carried Dean. The little boy gripped Sam shirt and looked around with his paci in his mouth. Sam had gotten use to how Dean likes to pull on his shirt collar or sleeve that it has become second nature. At the point he had a firm grip on where the buttons start going down the front of him. He felt Dean clench and unclench his fist on his back. Ruby was searching through movies that were age appropriate from two year olds.

Cas was so close to conking out and Dean was getting cranky. Sam ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and pushed it out of his face. “You ready for Naptime, buddy?”

Dean rubbed his eyes. He frustratedly sucked on his pacifier and whined.

“Not much longer, bub. Mama just needs to find a few movies and we will pay and go home. You can sleep on my shoulder if you want.” Dean rested his head. “I know, buddy, Mama is taking a long time.”

“Cas, baby, do you have to potty?’ Ruby asked as she grabbed three different kiddy TV shows on DVD.

The blue eyed toddler slowly blinked and nodded. Sam walked over to Ruby. “You keep finding what you need and head to check out, I’ll take him to the bathroom with Dean.”

Sam let Ruby place Cas in his free hip. “Just head towards the entrance when you get out. I can take Dean if you would like.”

“No, I think he might be showing signs of potty training, I can handle it.”

“Well, do you have the diaper bag?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mama, I have been carrying the whole time. Now, Cas has to potty and I don’t wait on accident on my hip.”

Ruby nodded and pushed the cart away. “Have fun.”

Once into the bathroom he set both Dean and Cas on the ground in the handicap stall. He put the diaper bag down and help Cas out of his pull up and pants. “Alright, bud, up you go.”

He sat Cas down on the toilet and kept his hand on the boy’s waist so he didn’t fall in. He looked around and kept an eye on Dean. He didn’t really have to because Dean plastered himself to Sam’s side. “I pee-pee, Daddee.” Cas softly smiled.

“Good job, buddy.” Sam smiled. He helped Cas back into his pull up and pants. “Dean, do you have to potty or are you wet?”

Dean just looked at Sam and sucked on his paci. Sam checked Deans diaper and it was still diaper. Yeah, he was definitely showing signs of potty training soon.

“You wanna sit on the potty?”

Dean shook his head. Sam rose to his feet and grabbed the diaper bag. Dean lifted his arms over his head and whined.

Sam scooped him up which left Cas still standing. “C’mon, Cas. Mama is waiting on us.”

Cas stretched out his hand. Sam was thankful that he didn’t have to carry both of them. When they got to the check out Ruby was waiting by the exit. She crouched down to Cas’s level. “Hey, little man, did you pee-pee in the potty?”

“Yeah.” Cas smiled.

“When we get home you’re going to take your nap and then you’ll get a cookie.” Ruby lifted Cas up and plopped him in the cart.

_**(** &^%$%^&*()_(*&^%$%^8** _

Dean was not in a good mood today. Everything seemed to frustrate him. Cas was content and quiet, but Dean was the complete opposite. He wasn’t running a fever or sick, just frustrate.

Cas was watching afternoon TV before lunch, while playing with building blocks, but Dean stayed by Sam. Ruby was in the kitchen starting lunch so Sam watched the two year olds. Dean whined from between Sam’s legs at the couch. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

He just whined and stomped his feet.

Sam pulled him into his lap, but Dean whined kicked his legs. “Dean, use your words.”

Dean shook his head and tried to get away from Sam. So, Sam set the toddler on the ground only to have Dean pushed himself against the couch between Sam’s legs and whine. Sam pulled Dean’s paci out of his mouth and the waterworks began.

“Tell me what’s wrong, buddy.” Sam held the paci out of reach.

Dean cried and screamed. He reached for the paci. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “Daddee!”

Sam scooped Dean into his arms and stood from the couch. He walked up the stairs and sat down in the rocking chair in the boys bedroom. Before so he checked Dean’s diaper. It was wet. “Dean, are you frustrated cause you’re are wet, buddy?”

He laid Dean on his bed and took off the soiled diaper. Sam watched the boy shoved his thumb in his mouth and hiccup and the last of the tears fell down his face.

“Is that better, bub?” Sam lifted him into his arms. “You gotta tell me what is making you upset, buddy. Tell me you are wet.”

Dean sniffed as Sam set down in the rocking chair.

“Do you want lunch after a nap?” Sam began to rock the boy.

“Yeah.” Dean hummed.

_******* _


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a short chapter

It had been a month since Dean started showing signs of potty training, but all of those signs are gone, vanish, right out the window, yesterday when Sam accidently fed him chicken nuggets when a diner that just didn’t look right and now he had food poisoning.

I took a toll not only on Dean, but everyone, even Cas. Dean was glued to Sam and Cas didn’t like that.

“Mama!” Cas whined.

“What, sweetheart?” Ruby looked down at the former angel.

“Want Daddee!”

“Daddy is taking care of Dean.” Ruby scooped him up into her arms. “Dean is sick and needs Daddy to take care of him.”

“I want Daddee.” Cas pouted.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Ruby walked into the living room. “How about you and me watch cartoons before naptime. You know you get to sleep in Mama and Daddy’s bedroom.”

Cas put his thumb in his mouth and watched TV beside Ruby for a while before getting bored and played with blocks. Ruby watched him then heard Sam. “Ruby! I need help up here.”

She heard Dean scream and sob. “Cas, baby, Mama will be right back.” She calmly walked up the stairs and to where she heard the crying. When she entered the bathroom she saw that Sam had been vomited on and Dean was miserable. “Oh, God.”

“Sooth him while I change.” Sam spoke.

Ruby walked over to the two and scooped Dean up. “Awh, poor thing. Does Dean’s tummy still hurt?”

“Mama!” Dean sobbed into Ruby’s shirt. Sam came quickly back to start cleaning the mess. “Mama!”

“Shh, I know baby. Mama’s here, Mama and Daddy are going to make you feel better.” Ruby rubbed the boy’s back.

“I’ll go watch over Cas for a little while.” Sam pointed towards the stairs.

Ruby nodded. “Cas wants you anyway.”

_***( &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

Sam started walking down the stairs to find Cas standing at the bottom with his hands on the baby gate. It was serving its purpose. “Hey, buddy.”

“Daddee!” Cas stomped his feet.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Sam hopped over the gate and scooped Cas up. “Wanna watch TV with me, buddy?”

“Where De?” Cas lifted both hands palm up.

“Dean is sick. Mama is taking care of him for a little while.” Sam sat down on the couch. Cas curled up at Sam’s side. “Is it getting close to your naptime, bud?”

“No.”

“I didn’t think so.” Sam smirked. Twenty minutes later Cas was out cold. Sam slowly lifted him into his arms and carried him into his and Ruby’s room. Once Cas was tucked into the bed he walked into Cas and Dean’s room to find Ruby rocking Dean. The boy looked miserable. He was sweaty and pale. There was a trash can within arm’s reach. Sam walked over to Dean and Ruby. “How is he?”

“He hasn’t thrown up yet.” Ruby tried to sound positive.

“It’s only been about half an hour.” Sam combed his fingers through Dean’s hair. The boy was trying so hard to keep his eyes open. “It’s ok, buddy. Close your eyes. You might feel better when you wake up.”

“Where’s Cas?” Ruby asked softly.

“Sleeping in our bed.” Sam wiped a tear from Dean’s cheek. “Want me to take him?”

Ruby shook her head. “I got him. If I move more than rocking it might upset his stomach.”

Sam walked back to the bedroom. Cas was snoring lightly. He smirked as he crawled into the bed and grabbed the book he abandoned last night because of Dean. It was about an hour before Cas stirred awake. The little boy sat up and rub his eyes. “Daddee.”

“Yeah, buddy?”

Cas pushed the covers off him. “I pee-peed.”

Sam internally groaned. Cas wasn’t wearing a pull up. He fell asleep before they could get him to go to the bathroom for his nap. Fuck. “You did?”

“Yeah, I wet.” Cas frowned.

“We forgot to go potty before your nap.” Sam smirked. He scooped Cas up. “Let’s go take a bath.”

“Wif Daddee?”

Sam chuckled. “You want Daddy to get in the bath with you?”

“Yeah.” Cas nodded as Sam set him on the edge of the tub.

_**(* &^%$#!@#$%^&*)*&%** _

Sam fixed Cas supper alone. Dean had started throwing up again shortly after Cas woke up. The poor thing finally feel asleep shortly after Cas and Sam finished their bath. He fell asleep curled up beside Ruby on his bed, she conked out as well.

“Guess what, Cas?” Sam beamed a smile. Cas stopped eating to look up at Sam. “You get to sleep with Daddy tonight.”

_******* _


	34. And Around and Around We Go

Sam stood in the basement while Dean and Cas were taking their nap and Ruby was cleaning the kitchen. He laid out the summoning spell and lit the match and waited. “Moose.”

“Crowley.” Sam responded.

“What made you decide to summon me?” Crowley smiled.

“Change Cas and Dean back to normal.” Sam raised the Colt.

“And if I say no?” Crowley cocked his head to the side. “You shoot and then you have no way to reverse your brother and his angel.”

“No, I shoot you, but not kill you.” Sam cocked the gun. “Now, change Dean and Cas back to normal.”

“I can’t.”

“YES! You can!” Sam growled.

“You’re right. Changing Castiel would be easy, but Squirrel, no.” Crowley grinned.

“Then change Castiel back now.” Sam took a step forward.

Crowley snapped his finger. “Your angel should be forever adult sized, normal again.”

“Now, how do you change Dean back?”

“I can’t change him without changing you.” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Then change me!” Sam stepped forward.

“And around and around we go. You change to a toddler Dean saves you and then you want to just go back to being a toddler. It’s a never ending cycle until I decide to just kill you both.”

“Change my brother back. I don’t care that you change me.” Sam growled. “I’m done playing house. Dean is my big brother, not my son.”

“Is Ruby still with you?”

“Yeah. She means nothing to me. She was a demon who betrayed me and made me pop the devil out of the box.” Sam spat out.

“Fine.” Crowley snapped his fingers. “You better tell Squirrel you are repeating the cycle, but this time it’s gonna be much, much different.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Tick tock, Samuel.” Crowley looked at his watch.

That’s when he heard it. “Sammy?”

“Dean?” Sam charged up the stairs and into the kitchen. He collided with his brother.

“Sam, me and Cas woke up in bed together wearing _wet_ training pants with no memory of any of this. How did you change us back?” Dean spoke still wearing the adult sized kid clothes they had been wearing.

“I kinda made a deal with Crowley.”

“Kinda?” Dean was wide eyed. “Dammit, Sam. I made a deal with Crowley and that what got me deaged and apparently Cas deaged as well.”

“Sam, you are going to deage soon.” Cas spoke.

“Yes. I don’t think it’s gonna be the same, guys. Crowley said it was gonna be different, much different.”

Dean nodded and turned to see Ruby standing staring at the hunter and Angel. “You are dead. I killed you with your own blade. You can be here. I will kill you again.”

“No, Dean, she’s human. Not a demon. Crowley is punishing her for siding with Lucifer.” Sam held Dean back. “You can flick holy water on her if you want.”

“Fuck, Sam. We need to stop doing this.” Dean sighed.

“That’s not gonna happen, big brother.” Sam shook his head. “Can you, please, try to find a cure that doesn’t involve deals with demons?”

“Demons are my last resort, Sammy.” Dean placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam blinked and brought his palms to his temples. “Oh God, the spell is starting. I’m getting woozy.”

“Come on, let’s get you in bed.” Dean wrapped Sam’s arms over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m just repeating the cycle.” Sam frowned.

“No, don’t blame yourself. You and I know well enough that neither of us are gonna stop until everything is back in order. We are gonna fix this.” Dean helped Sam up the stairs.

“Crowley said it was gonna be different this time. Do you have any idea of what?”

“Not a clue.” Dean frowned as he sat Sam down on the bed. “Sammy, I am going to find a spell.”

“Maybe Ruby can help. Don’t kill her. She knows her place, she’s not a demon. She might not be full human but she’s not a demon. She helped me with you and Cas. She’s a great mom.” Sam gripped Dean’s shirt.

“I won’t kill her. It might help to have a female around.” Dean smiled. “Goodnight, little brother. I’ll see you soon.”

Sam nodded and laid down. He closed his eyes and Dean walked out of the room and back into the kitchen with Cas and Ruby. “Sam was right, Ruby is not a demon anymore. She is by far not a human, but she has no demon smoke in her and no evil.”

“Don’t worry, Ruby. We aren’t going to kill you, right Cas?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

Ruby nodded. “Thanks. Y’all should change. I’ll keep fixing lunch.”

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*()** _

The day went on fine, but Sam hadn’t changed. It worried Dean, who kept checking on him every hour. He paced the living room. It got late and Ruby went to bed in Sam’s room and Dean and Cas stayed in the living room. “Dean, it’s getting late.”

“I know. It’s just when it happened to me it was almost instant change.”

“Maybe it’s a spell that doesn’t change until it’s not under constant watch.” Cas stood. “It’s late. Come to bed with me.”

“Do you remember anything from your deage? I don’t remember anything after my year was up.”

“No, it was a powerful spell, now please. You can search for a cure in the morning.” Cas pulled Dean to his feet. “What I do know is that we don’t have to hide our love because you aren’t a toddler anymore.”

“Unless I can’t find a cure and go running to Crowley.” Dean frowned.

“No, you’re not going to do that again. If you can’t find a cure I will torture Crowley.” Cas nodded. “You and Sam are gonna be brothers again even if that means I deage myself.”

**_*( &^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$^&*()_ **

Dena and Cas were startled awake by a scream from Sam’s room. They rushed down the hall and flung open the door to find Ruby panting and wide eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Sam’s gone and look at this.” Ruby lowered the thick comforter to reveal a large swollen middle underneath her shirt.

“Cas.” Dean gestured over to Ruby. “I’ll see if Sam is anywhere in the house. You check her out.”

“No need, Dean. That is Sam. Crowley put Sam inside Ruby as a full term fetus.”

“What?” Ruby blurted out.

“Yes, Since Sam’s birthday it two days away she is pretty full term.” Cas looked over at Dean then Ruby. “Labor can be anywhere from 2 to 48 hours long. You could possibly go into labor any hour now.”

“No, no, I can’t be pregnant with Sam.”

“Crowley is punishing you, Ruby. When Adam and Eve sinned God made it that women have to endure pain in childbirth. This is part of your punishment no matter if we like it or not.” Dean crossed the room and sat on the bed.

“And they call Sam the smart one.” They heard.

“Crowley.” Dean growled.

Crowley smiled. “You caught on faster than I thought. For the icing on the cake I am going to make this labor a long one for your enjoyment.”

“Fuck you, Crowley.” Dean glared.

“That is no way to speak to the demon who hold this curse over your head.”

“Fuck. You.” Dean deadpanned. “Get outta here before I stab you in the neck.”

Like that Crowley was gone. Dean helped Ruby out of the bed. “Guys, I’m sorry. If I wasn’t here this wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Stop that. Crowley put you here. One way or another this would have happened.” Cas frowned.

“On the bright side. I think we know who the father is.” Dean tried to joke.

“We need to get a story straight.” Ruby spoke.

“Ok, You are Ruby Winchester, Cas is Castiel Novak. Ruby, you are my girlfriend and Cas, you are Ruby’s brother.”

“Why am I your girlfriend?” She asked while they walked down the stairs.

“So we don’t have to wear wedding rings.” He watched Ruby sit down on the couch.

“How about we met in college?” Ruby leaned back. “You were best friends with Cas and then you met me and one thing lead to another and we became a thing.”

“Dean majored in Mechanics, Ruby in Philosophy, and me in religious studies.” Cas added. “We graduated and you asked Ruby to marry you 7 years after you graduated. After 3 years of engagement Ruby became pregnant. So, it pushed back the wedding date.”

“Good thinking Cas.” Dean smiled.

“Does that mean at one point we have to get married?” Ruby frowned.

“No, a lot of couples these days aren’t getting married. They live together and might start a family but never get married.” Cas nodded.

“Sounds like a plan. We better go out and buy things for newborns and labor supplies. I don’t think it would be a good idea to have Sam in a hospital.”

_******* _


	35. Chapter 35

“So Crowley supplied us with everything we need for a new born baby and took out the double of everything toddler related and put the rest in the attic.” Cas said when they got out of the car.

“Then why are we here?” Ruby asked getting out of the car.

“Crowley only gave us the barely minimum.” Dean helped her out. “Remember the story and tell me or Cas if you feel any start of labor so we can head home.”

“Yeah, yeah, hold my hand.” She spoke.

“Why?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Duh, you’re my fiancé, remember?” She held out her hand. Dean nodded and laced her hand with hers. “Let’s just get what we need and go back home.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean agreed as he looked won to watch Ruby waddle. “Tell me if you need a break or anything.”

“I’m not fragile, Short Bus.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m just trying to be nice, calm yourself.”

“Can you not fight?” Cas frowned.

“We’re not fighting, Cas. Just not getting along.” Dean patted Cas’s shoulder. “It’s just take me awhile to get along with the demon that got my brother addicted to demon blood.”

“Understandable, but this is like acting. That goes for you too, Ruby.” Cas pointed.

The two looked at each other and nodded. “Fine, I’m not getting lovey dovey though.”

“I didn’t want you to be, like I feel pretty right now.” Ruby frowned.

“You are pretty though.” Dean spoke without missing a beat but then realized what he said. “I mean, I’m not gonna lie you’re good looking.”

“Yeah right, I’m blown up like a balloon.” She groaned.

Dean stopped and turned Ruby to face him. They had reached the part of the building where more people could hear their conversation. “You’re not a balloon, you’re carrying our child, nothing is sexier.”

Ruby smirked. “You really know how to act, Winchester.”

“I’m not acting, Ruby. You’re an attractive woman, being pregnant doesn’t bring down your attractive level, only to the single guys who know they don’t have a chance.”

“Can we shop now? I believe it was you, Dean, who said no chick flick moments.” Cas spoke.

Dean smiled. “Yeah, where should we go first?”

“Do we have clothes, bottles, pacifiers, bibs, and toys?” Ruby asked.

“The nursery was stocked with clothes, bibs, pacifiers and blankets. It also have diapers, and supplies.” Dean looked down every aisle. “We should get the important stuff first.”

“Baby monitors, and baby gates. Baby proofing stuff.” Ruby started to drag Dean in another direction.

“Ok, I guess we are going this way.” Dean looked at Cas who was equally surprised.

It took three hours before they reach the baby toy aisle and another mother swooped in and spotted Ruby. “Oh goodness, you must be about to pop.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m due in two days.” She pressed a hand to her middle.

“Last minute shopping or trying to induce labor?” She smiled.

“A little of both. I think little Sammy is ready to come out or at least that’s what she tells me.” Dean spoke before Ruby could and placed a hand on Ruby’s stomach and rubbed soothing circles.

“That’s sweet.” She eyed the couple. “I see you aren’t wearing any wedding rings.”

Ruby smirked. “He wasn’t really all that planned, but him and I have been together for what…10 years?”

“Sounds about right, but I mean we weren’t really planning on getting married.” Dean shrugged.

The woman frowned. “I think you should always get married before starting a family.”

“Well, I think you should really fuck off before getting in our business, Lady.” Dean blurted out.

The woman gasped. “I will not be treated with that much disrespect.”

“Well, now, you know how we feel when you judge us for our decision in life.” Ruby joined in.

Cas lead Dean and Ruby away from the woman without a word until they were aisles away. “Why does everything turn into a fight? I’m not saying that woman deserved what she got, but please don’t act like that with the cashier.”

They walked into silence to the check-out. Dean noticed Ruby holding her back and swaying from side to side. He placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Hey, Cas. Can you handle the stuff? I’m gonna take Ruby to the car.”

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a bit.” Cas nodded.

The former demon and former hunter walked out of the building and into the parking lot. “I could have stayed there and walked with Cas and you just fine.”

“Quit lying. Believe it or not I’m not fucking dense. I might not have been around many pregnant women, but I know that it must be uncomfortable to be carrying like 30-40 pounds all day.” Dean opened the back door for Ruby.

“I know you’re not dense.” She spoke softly. “Why are you being not to me all of a sudden?”

“Cause I know how to treat a lady. You’re also carrying my baby brother.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “The only reason you’re not dead again that moment I saw you was because I promised Sam I wouldn’t.”

“I’m not that same person anymore, Dean.”

“Then prove it. It’s gonna take more than you just acting nice. I wanna see that you are a change person.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*(** _

It was lunch the next day when anything started happening. “I’m not eating that.” Dean frowned.

“It’s a salad, Dean. It’s good for you.” Cas smiled.

“It’s rabbit food. I can’t live off that…I’m a warrior.” Dean pointed to his chest.

“Yeah, you’re a warrior that could lose a few pounds.” Cas pecked a kiss to Dean’s lips.

“Hey, you aren’t allowed to tell me I’m fat and then kiss me.”

“Eat the damn salad.” Cas laughed while Ruby walked in. “Ruby, do you want a salad?”

“Uhhh, no. Uhh, I think—I’m having contractions.” She frowned.

Dean stood from his chair. “Are you ok? How far apart are they?”

“Pretty far. I mean like 5 minutes apart. That’s far apart in contraction time, right?” She tried to laugh.

“That is probably half way through.” Cas answered.

Dean walked over to Ruby. “How about we go sit on the couch?”

“Ok.” She took Dean’s hand and they walked into the living room. “You’re gonna be here the whole time right?”

“Yeah, of course. Did you think I was gonna just up and leave in the middle of your labor, Hell no.” Dean frowned.

“Ow, ow—“ Ruby gasped. Dean dropped to his knees. “God…”

“That’s it.” Dean rubbed the rock hard swell. “Was that 5 minutes?”

“No, more like 3.” Ruby lowered her head and placed her hands on his knees. “Fuck, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas, things are speeding up in here.” Dean called out. He heard nothing. “Cas?”

_******* _


	36. Chapter 36

“Cas isn’t in the house, the impala is still in the front and he isn’t answering the phone.” Dean spoke as he walked back into the house.

“Dean, I’m in labor and doing the time right, Sam’s comin soon.” Ruby looked up at Dean. “Can you please stop freaking out over the angel?”

“Yeah, squirrel, the former demon is in pain, comfort her.” Crowley stood a few paces away from Ruby.

“Go away, Crowley. I’m doing everything in my power to not kill you right now.” Dean growled. “Where’s Cas?”

“Oh I thought I would be better if it was just you and Ruby.” Crowley smiled. He stepped over to Ruby. “It would be like real family. The husband, wife and baby.”

“You can’t force a relationship, Crowley.” Dean spat out. “Bring Cas back, get my brother out of Ruby and stop bothering us.”

Crowley smirked. “Are those all of your terms?”

Dean stormed over to Crowley. He pulled an angel blade out and pressed it against Crowley’s chest. He gripped Crowley’s jacket. “Bring Cas back unharmed, bring Sam back to his correct age, and leave or I will kill you dead.”

“I would love to do all of those things, but I can’t. Sam has to be born for me to change him.” Crowley sighed. Dean glared at the demon and walked back over to Ruby. He took Ruby’s hand and got on his knees and ignored Crowley. “What are you giving me the silent treatment? Cause I can leave at any moment, you know.”

Crowley snapped his fingers and nothing happened. Ruby stared at the King of Hell then to Dean. “Dean?”

“What did you do, squirrel?” Crowley growled.

“Devil’s trap. Painted off white on the ceiling. I figured you would what a front row seat to the birth of Sammy. So in the middle of the night last night I painted the trap and then kept thinking. The trap would only trap you for a certain amount of time, and you would find a way to escape so how could I prevent you from even smoking out of your meatsuit.” Dean stood from the ground with a gun in his hand. He walked over to Crowley again and pulled the trigger straight into Crowley’s head.

“What that Hell, Squirrel? Bullets don’t kill demons.”

“Exactly, but the one crammed into your melon is special. It has a devil’s trap craved into the tip, so you are stuck.” Dean smiled and walked back to Ruby. “How are you feeling?”

“Ok, I guess.” She rubbed her middle. “Another contraction any second.”

“Do you need anything?” Dean asked then peeked over to Crowley and duct taped his mouth covered and covered his eyes and tied his hands behind his back.

“Fuck, Dean…this really hurts.” Ruby groaned.

“I know, You’re doing great. Not much longer.” Dean spoke softly.

“How do you know? You have no experience!” Ruby groaned. “Fuck.”

Dean nudged Ruby back against the arms of the couch so her feet were on the cushion. “I might not, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know anything about childbirth.”

He began to pull Ruby’s pants off but she resisted. “NO, stop that.”

“I have to see what’s going on, Ruby. It’s not gonna be comfortable, but you have to trust me.” Den still had grip on her sweatpants.

Ruby tilted her head back. “They have gotten closer.”

“Ruby, I can already see the head.” Dean managed to pull her pants off. He spread her legs and her water broke.

“What was that? Fuck, Dean, what was that?” She panicked.

“Don’t panic. It was just your watering breaking. I need you to start pushing, Ruby.” Dean locked eyes with Ruby.

“Fuck, Dean.” Ruby moaned.

“Hey, hey, calm down, Ruby. Please, take some deep breaths and push.” Dean laced his fingers with Ruby’s. She squeezed Dean’s hand and pushed. He groaned and tilted her head back. “Good one. The next push I want it to be the same as that one.”

“It hurts, Dean. I’m trying my hardest.” Ruby cried.

“You’re doing good. You’re doing nothing wrong. Push again. The head is starting to crown.” Dean smiled. “Yes, Ruby, just like that. Sam is definitely crowning now.”

“Why can’t you just pull him out?” Ruby cried.

Dean rubbed Ruby’s middle. “Ruby, you’re doing perfect. Once you get his head out everything is so much simpler.”

Ruby shook her head. “It hurts too much, Dean.”

“One more push, I mean a big push and you should have a lot of the head. You can’t just give up, sweetheart. You’re doing great.”

Ruby sat up some and locked eyes with Dean. She pushed harder two more times. “Get him out. Get him out, please.”

“Just one more push, sweetheart. One more push and the shoulders will pop right out and Sam will be out.” Dean held the newborn’s head in his hands. “Come on, Ruby.”

She pushed again and out the newborn came. “Oh God, is he out?”

“Yes, he is.” Sam let out a loud wail and Dean laid the infant on Ruby’s chest and walked over to Crowley and uncover his eyes and mouth. “Bring Cas back and change Sam into an adult, now.”

“Break the Devil’s trap. I can work witchcraft is the bullet in my head but not the trap in the ceiling.” Crowley growled. Dean grabbed a chair and scrapped a break in the ring and kept contact with Crowley the whole time. “Thank you.”

“Do it, Crowley.” Dean pointed the angel blade at his chest.

“Fine.” He snapped his fingers. “Sam should be his correct again in three days. He has to rapidly age over the next three days. Castiel should be here soon.”

“Thank you.” Dean answered.

“Now, get the bullet out of my friggin head.” Crowley yelled.

Dean thought for a moment and then jammed the long blade into Crowley’s heart and an orange glow burned inside of Crowley. The demon grabbed Dean’s wrist and stared at Dean. “No, Crowley, I have wanted to do that for years now.”

**_***_ **


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might start doing Ruby/Dean Winchester, what do you think?

Dean held his baby brother in his arms and paced the living room while Ruby was sleeping on the couch, showered and changed. There was a knock on the door. Dean walked over and opened it to reveal Cas. He looked exhausted and run down. “Good, Samuel was born safely.”

“Yeah, Cas where did Crowley send you?”

“Heaven. Then he zapped me back to earth, but many miles away and I walked back here.” Cas stepped inside.

“You look rough. I got Sammy, you go shower and change.”

“Where is Crowley?” Cas asked in complete seriousness.

Dean rocked the baby in his arms. “Dead.”

“Why did you kill him?”

“I got him to change Sam back without changing you or me.” Dean smiled.

Cas smiled. “I hope everything turns out fine, because if it doesn’t we don’t have Crowley to make a deal with anymore.”

“Don’t be a party pooper, Cas.” Dean frowned as Cas walked out of the room.

*&^%$#@$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(

“You’ve already grown up a lot, Sammy.” Dean walked over to the crib that next morning to find a two year old Sam. “You ready for the morning?”

“Yeah.” Sam smiled.

“How about we go out for breakfast. You, me, Mama, and Cas?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam squirmed in Dean arms. Dean set the little boy on the ground so he could pick out what Sam was gonna wear for the day, or at least until naptime. “Uh-oh.”

Dean turned around Sam staring at his crotch. “What are you uh-oh-ing about, Sammy?”

“Pee-pee.” Sam whined.

“Oh, poor thing, let’s get you out of your soggy diaper and into a fresh one.” Dean scooped the boy and set him on the changing table and did exactly that. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Sam smiled and nodded.

“Ok, now we need to get you dressed and ready for the day.” Dean plopped him back on the ground. He got the little boy dressed and they headed downstairs. “Everybody woke up early so we could go ahead and head out to breakfast.”

Sam played with Dean’s shirt while they walked into the living room where Ruby and Cas were waiting. Cas looked up. “Looks who’s awake.”

“Wow, he has already aged. I doesn’t even look like a he’s a newborn. I pushed him out yesterday evening.” Ruby remarked.

“Crowley did say he was gonna reage rapidly. It’s still going to slower than I like.” Dean hoisted Sam higher on his hip. “Going off of when I was little Sam is a solid two years old, cause he was three when he started potty training and that hasn’t happened yet.”

“Ok, that’s no problem. Maybe by the time he wakes up from his nap later this afternoon he will have aged.” Cas nodded.

“My guess is that he is gonna be noticeably older by the time we get home after breakfast.” Dean set Sam on the ground.

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#%^&*()** _

It took 20 minutes for them to start getting to the car, but suddenly Sam demanded out of his diaper. He was not gonna go anywhere if he had that diaper on. Dean remembered this Sam. Almost 3 year old Sammy, hadn’t fully been potty trained, hated his diaper and constantly peed his pants.

“No diaper! No diaper!” Sam screamed.

Cas flinched and Ruby stood behind the angel not knowing what to do with the sobbing toddler. Dean scooped Sam into his arms. “Alright, ok, Sammy. Sammy. How about a pull up? Would you wear a pull up?”

“No.”

“Ok, let go quickly get you in some big boy pants.” Dean started walking towards the stairs.

“Dean, he’s not ready.”

“Shh, Cas. I know. Sam has to figure that out on his own. When it happens don’t startle him, just let me handle it and stay calm, please.” Dean whispered. The angel nodded. “Ok, Sammy. Are you gonna be a big boy and use the big boy potty?”

“Yeah.” Sam smiled.

“You’re gonna tell me when you have to potty, right?” Dean tapped Sam’s nose.

The little boy giggled. “Yeah.”

They loaded up in the car and it took 15 minutes to drive to the diner. “Come on, Sammy.”

“Breakfast time?” He asked.

“Almost. We have to get inside first.” Dean plopped him on the ground and took his hand and Ruby took the other.

They all sat in a booth. Dean and Ruby on one side and Cas and Sam on the other. A waitress came up to them. “Hey y’all. What can I get you to drink?”

“He’ll have to kids water and I’ll have a beer.” Dean answered.

“Me and blue eyes will take a beer as well.” Ruby answered for Cas.

Cas glared at Ruby and the waitress laughed. “I can tell you two are siblings. You must be the odd ball.”

“Well, I engaged to that one and that one is mine. Worked out pretty well.” Dean shrugged.

“Well, he’s a doll. I’ll be back with your drinks.” The waitress walked off.

“Blue eyes? Ruby, I have a name and I don’t drink alcohol.” Cas pouted.

“You know who whines?” Dean laughed. “Babies.”

Cas looked over at Sam who was coloring and not paying then any attention. “What are you gonna do next, Ruby? Order my food for me. I’ll have you know that I am an angel I can get whatever I want.”

“Calm yourself, Huggybear.” Dean smirked. “Ruby, leave the baby in the trenchcoat alone.”

Sam was standing on the booth when the drinks came. “Three beers and a kiddie water, are y’all ready to order?”

“Yeah, he wants the kids pancakes, I’ll have a pig in a poke with bacon.” Dean ordered.

“The short stacks.” Cas answered in the most awkward manner.

“Same for me.” Ruby smiled at Cas.

“Mama, look.” Sam pushed the kids menu towards Ruby. “I drawed a picture.”

“You need, sweetie. It’s so pretty.” Ruby cooed. “How about you show Daddy?”

“I’ll be the judge of this masterpiece.” Dean picked up the menu and over-exaggeratedly judge the kids drawing then smiled. “It’s perfect, two thumbs up.”

Once they finished eating they talked for a while Cas and Dean had switched spots. “I have to ask, Dean, Cas, what are y’all gonna do to me when Sam is normal again? I mean I won’t be welcome to stay anymore. I was only meant to help Sam raise you and Cas. Then have Sam. But what’s next?”

“It’s hard to say. It depends on Sam’s opinion too, and he doesn’t have a say right now.” Dean looked at the toddler. “For all it’s worth, I wouldn’t mind you staying.”

_******* _


	38. Chapter 38

Dean hoped that Sam would have aged up soon so he didn’t have to deal with 3 year old Sam and his constant accidents and refusal to wear diaper. Dean remembers 3 year old Sam from when he was 7 and it was a nightmare for both him and John.

They had gotten home without an incident and Sam was playing in the middle of the living room. Dean had moved the coffee table so he could prop against the couch. He slotted himself between Cas’s leg, who was sitting comfortably on the cushion. Ruby was curled up on next to Cas.

Sam was standing and dancing around to a cartoon on the TV. He watched Sam suddenly stop moving and look down at the floor. “Uh-oh.” Sam spoke.

Dean hoisted himself to his knees and crawled over to the little boy. He stopped in front of the boy and examined the mess, but Sam was not done. “Sammy, did you pee-pee?”

Sam whined and marched in place and flailed his wrists. “Stinky, Daddy.”

“You poo-pooped?” Sam whined. Dean scooped up the boy careful to not disturb the messy in Sam’s underwear. “Was breakfast heavy on your tummy, Sammy?” Dean cooed as they entered the bathroom.

“Yeah.” Sam spoke softly as Dean set him down on his feet.

“Ok, Poopy Pants, arms up.” Dean gripped the bottom of Sam’s shirt as the toddler lifted his arms. He pulled the shirt off and tossed it towards the door. He turned and started the water in the tub. He waited for it to warm up, by stripping Sam down and cleaning him off mostly. “Look Sammy, your pants only got dirty from the pee-pee.”

“No poo-poo in pants?” Sam pointed.

“No poo-poo in your pants, just in your underwear.” Dean smiled and ran his hand under the water. He plugged the drain and waited for the tub to fill. “Let’s get you out of those poopy undies.”

“Poopy undies.” Sam sing songed.

Dean set the soiled pants aside and grabbed toilet paper and baby wipes and wiped Sam’s butt clean, then placed the dirty tissues in the soil underpants. “Say good-bye to your undies, Sammy.”

“Why?” Sam stared at Dean.

“Daddy isn’t gonna clean undies that have poop in them. He would rather just buy you new underwear.” Dean tossed them in the bin. “Now, your butt in going in the bath.”

He plopped Sam in the little warmer than luke warm water when Ruby walked in. “Is Sammy getting clean?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“I bet you feel better after that.” Ruby smiled and leaned over and rested his forearms on Dean’s shoulders.

Dean looked up to Ruby. “Can you take the trash out? I don’t want Sam’s soiled underwear stinking up the place.”

_**(*** **& ^%$#@@##^&$**%&^#%$@%** _

Dean knew now Sam was a solid three years old. Once Sam was clean he wrapped the boy in a towel and walked into Sam’s bedroom. “Do you wanna wear a diaper, Sammy?”

“No diaper.”

“Buddy, if you wear a diaper Daddy won’t have to clean the floor or your butt every time you have an accident.” Dean plopped Sam on the changing table.

“No!”

“Fine, fine.” Dean raised his arms in surrender. He got Sam dressed and went back to the living room. “Sammy, you can play for a little while but soon you will have to take a nap.”

The young boy began to play and Dean sat down on the couch. “I wonder when he starts to call you Dean and not Dad.” Ruby asked.

“I could ask the same thing. When will he stop calling you Mommy?’ Dean smirked.

“Cool it you two.” Cas barked. “Now, do you think that he will truly age when he’s asleep?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s my only guess. I mean he is slowly aging, but he shot up from infant to toddler through the night.”

“So this situation is finally coming to an end?” Ruby frowned.

“Why aren’t you smiling?” Dean squinted. “This is a good thing, everything can go back to normal.”

“Maybe for you, but I’m still just gonna be Ruby…the demon who sabotaged Sam and this is her punishment.”

“You’re right, but we aren’t gonna hold that again you. Cas proved that you aren’t a demon anymore.” Dean leaned forward. Sam ran over to Dean and slotted himself between his leg and ran his matchbox cars up and down Dean’s thighs and up his chest. “I can’t definitely tell you that he doesn’t care about that anymore because the world is saved.”

“I hope you’re right, Dean.” She nodded.

“I know my brother better than anything in the world.” Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “No one in the world is more caring and forgiving.”

Ruby smiled. “Thanks, Dean.” She stretch across Cas and squeezed Dean’s forearm.

Dean nodded and looked down at Sam who was in his own zone running the matchbox cars in Dean’s lap. He leaned back to relax on the couch but Sam let out a whine and stomped his feet and gave big puppy dog eyes to Dean.

Cas snorted as Dean sat back up. “No one can deny, Dean, that you are an amazing father.”

“That’s Bull--…I’m just barely keeping my head above water.” Dean turned his head to look at Cas.

The Angel shook his head. “How is it after everything you have been through you still think you’re not a good father?”

“I’m not a good father. I’m just tending you his basic needs. That’s all I know.”

“Yeah, basic needs of a toddler is reading a bedtime story, and rocking them to sleep when they have a nightmare. A basic need is walking around the toy store for three hours to find him the perfect stuffed animal after he had that really bad nightmare and wet the bed.”

Dean blushed and hung his head down until Sam pushed it away because it got in the way. He chuckled and looked back at Cas. “Cas…”

“You’re the epitome of a father. You can tell yourself that you are barely keeping your head above water, but you can read it on your face that that’s not true. This is natural.”

“That’s because it was Sam. If it wasn’t Sam I don’t think that same thing would happen.” Dean frowned. “It would be the same with you, Cas, but you’re my boyfriend, but anyone else…the results wouldn’t be the same.”

_******* _


	39. Chapter 39

Dean didn’t remember falling asleep. He blinked into the dark room and looked around. He was in the living room on the couch. He rose to his feet and made his way up the stairs. He quietly opened the door to Sam’s bedroom to find a much older than 4 year old sleeping on the bed above the covers. He walked over to the now 13 year old. The crack of light from the door revealed the tiny bit of evidence of Sam’s reage. Dean placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Sammy? Wake up, buddy.”

“Hmm?” Sam lifted his head and blinked up at Dean. “What time is it?”

“Still really late.”

“Dean? Why did you wake me up?” Sam mumbled.

“What all do you remember?” Dean crouched down.

“I made a deal with Crowley to deage again.” Sam wiped a hand down his face.

Dean took deep breath. “Sammy, I got Crowley to rapidly reage you. You are like 13 now, but you were 4 before you fell asleep.”

“Why did you wake me up then? Sleeping is the definite key to my reage.”

“Because four year old Sam was a frequently bed-wetter.” Dean pointed down to Sam’s pants.

The teen sat up and examined the damage then looked back to Dean with wet eyes. “I’m not a baby, Dean. Teens don’t wet the bed.”

“I know, sport. This was just because of the reaging process. You go take a quick shower and I’ll strip your bed and find a pair and fitting PJ’s.”

Sam wiped his eyes and whimpered. “I’m sorry, De.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m not upset. Believe me.” Dean smiled softly. “Go get cleaned up.”

“Don’t tell anyone.” Sam sniffed.

“My lips are sealed, Brother.” Dean rose to his full height. He watched his little brother walk towards the bathroom. Dean followed and stopped at the linen closet and grabbed a set of bedsheets. Once the bed was stripped and remade Sam made it back to the room. “There you go, Sammy. Everything is back to normal.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam sat down on the bed.

“Good night, Brother.” Dean patted Sam’s shoulder.

_*** &^%$#%^&*&^%$^&*(** _

Dean woke up to kissed on his neck. He hummed and leaned into the kiss. “Hmm..”

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas spoke softly.

“Morning, Angel.” Dean looked at the man with smoldering blue eyes. “Sam is a teen now.”

“How old?”

“Well, at like 2 in the morning I checked on him and the bedwetting 4 year old was a 13 year old.” Dean frowned. “He flipped out when he saw the wet bed caused by his younger self.”

“Oh God, that means you haven’t had a lot of sleep tonight. I’m gonna go check on him, you get some more rest.” Cas swung his legs off the bed and pulled on his sleeping pants and Dean’s old sweatshirt.

“I’m fine, Cas.” Dean sat up.

“We are a team, Dean Winchester. You can’t go on like this alone.”

“He’s my brother not yours. This is my cross to bear. It’s yours and Ruby’s job to sit and watch all of this unfold while I help my brother ease back into his age again.”

“What happens after that? You and him go back hunting? Ruby tags along because he has nowhere to go? I go back to Heaven because I’m not needed anymore? Wasn’t that the reason I came down in the first place? You called me with a broken leg and a crying toddler wanting help.” Cas pointed.

Dean frowned. “You were just pretending to help. I haven’t forgotten that you were the one would got us in this mess in the first place. You were the one who changed Sam into a toddler because you were too much of a wuss to just out right tell me you were in love with me. I’m fixing my brother without your help.”

“Are you saying that the time we spent in the panic room was all an act? You never really forgave me? You just pretended to love me and allowed me to make love to you.” Cas remarked.

“I will never forgive you for what you did to Sam. I will never forget the panic I felt when I found out it was you who did that to him and the thought of never seeing my brother again. I thought I could put all of that behind me. I tried. I deaged myself to save my brother. You never did such thing. You were only deaged because Crowley needed a bigger platform to stand on. I loved you, Castiel. I’m fixing everything you broke. Believe you me, this time they were broken, so I _can_ fix them.” Dean growled and walked out of the room.

“Dean, wait,--“

“Sammy?” Dean creaked open the bedroom door. “You awake, buddy?”

“Yeah, I’m up.” Sam spoke.

Dean stepped in and closed the door before Cas could enter. “You’ve aged some more since last night. My guess is that you are at like 20. You’ve got like 8 more years to go?”

“Yeah, todays the last day right? So by tomorrow morning I should be 28 again.” Sam smiled.

“I told you I would fix everything.” Dean smiled.

“I never doubted you, Dean. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Stepping in. If I could have anyone to be my Dad, other than Dad, I would have wanted it to be you. You’re a great father. I knew that since I first could remember. You have a natural gift and should be proud.” Sam smiled.

“Thanks, Sammy. Get dressed. We can get some breakfast.” Dean patted Sam’s shoulder.

“Sure, sure.” Sam nodded.

Dean left the room and sat down on the couch. Cas walked into the living room. “Dean…”

“Yeah?”

Cas frowned. “I’m sorry I started all of this. I know that you will never forgive me. Is there anything I can do to make this better? Anything at all?”

Dean looked at Cas, directly in the eyes. “Turn back time. Go back to the day you got Sam deaged.”

Cas was silent.

“Yeah, not anything.” Dean stood and pushed past the angel. “Nice try.”

_******* _


	40. Chapter 40

Sam walked into the living room. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, Cas wanna join us in breakfast?” Dean rose to his feet. “I’ll go see if Ruby wants to come along.”

“Ruby’s still here?” Sam asked right off the bat. “You didn’t kill her?”

“You told me not to. She’s not a demon…she might not be all that human, but she is not a demon.” Dean shrugged. “She’s been a big help around here. I owe her a fruit basket or something.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Sam smiled as the older Winchester jogged up the stairs. “So, Cas, what are you gonna do now that everything is back to normal?”

The angel looked at the ground. Then stepped forward. “I thought I would have stayed here and watch you and Dean settle down with somebody and start a family, but I think I have changed my mind.”

“What are you gonna do? You’re welcome to stay here. Dean wouldn’t mind. You’re his best friend.” Sam squeezed Cas’s shoulder.

“I thought that once, too, Samuel, but things changed when you got hit with that witch’s curse. You would think of me differently if I told you everything that you don’t know.”

“Whatever happened…it done and over with. Dean will forgive for anything that you have done. You’re family. We have all done some things that we aren’t proud. The Winchesters are known to start trouble and cleaning up their own messes. If you want to stay here, stay.”

“You are very kind, Sam, but I thinks it’s best that I clean up my own mess.” Cas frowned and vanished.

Dean walked into the living room with Ruby following behind him. “Where’s Cas?”

“Uh—he said he had to clean up his own mess and just up and vanished.” Sam looked at his brother confused. “Dean, what happened when I was deaged?”

“A list as long as the eye can see, Sammy. Let’s go eat some breakfast and then hang out here to actually relax for once.” Dean began walked towards the front door.

“No, Dean, I have to know. What happened when I was under the witch’s curse?” Sam stood his ground.

Dean huffed out a breath. “You really wanna know?”

“Yeah, I do. Cas seemed genuinely upset and adamant about you being pissed at him.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

He stepped back into the living room. “I loved Cas. More than a best friend or a brother. I loved him more than I have ever loved a woman. When the witch deaged you I thought this could be a good thing and I could finally be with Cas, but he was pretty adamant about leaving in a hurry to Bobby’s.”

“So what does that have to do with anything?”

“I found out that Cas was the person who cursed you. He didn’t tell me until a year later when he had no control over the spell. He did that as a way for him to tell me that he loved me instead of just telling me. I was forced to sacrifice myself so I could at least see my brother again. He tried to just act like he wasn’t at fault and I played along until I knew you were ok.”

“Cas was who deaged me?” Sam asked wide eyed.

Dean nodded. “He was working with Crowley. If you expect me to forgive him and make everything ok again, you’re wrong. I tried to forget about him doing all of this but he had done nothing to fix any of this. Crowley helped out more than Cas and I killed Crowley. If I didn’t still love Cas so fucking much I would have killed him months ago.”

Ruby cleared her throat. “Dean, in the little bit of time we bonded I have really felt of you as a brother. With that being said, I hope you think of me as a sister. I have to say that Castiel is an Angel, once he figures out the whole human communication and emotions he will clean up his mess. It’s not your job to clean up his mess. Us three are gonna go out and eat some breakfast and talk about what we are gonna do next.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

“Bobby is living with Ellen. He is content and loves that woman. He has given us the green light to stay here.” Dean said as he slid into the booth. Ruby slid in beside him and Sam on the other side.

“Are y’all out of hunting?” Ruby asked.

“No.” Dean and Sam said in unison.

“Really?” She leaned forward on his elbows.

Dean leaned back. “Well, I’d say that on the field hunting is out, but what about being the command center? Me and Sam no more about lore and supernatural threats than most pro hunters. Bobby also has tons of lore books lying around the house. We would be the Bobby’s of the next generation of hunters.”

“That would be great. I could go back to school and major in Urban Legends.” Sam smiled. “How about you Ruby?”

“I don’t know, maybe stack up cash for us. Work in a place like this or something until Sam starts an actual job.”

Dean smiled and nodded. He felt his phone buzz. He fished it out of his pocket and glanced at it and saw Cas’s name pop up. “Uh—I gotta take this, excuse me.”

Ruby slid out and Dean walked outside of the diner to answer. “Cas?”

“Dean…”

“Cas, I don’t think you really want to talk to me right now.”

“It is very important, Dean.”

“Ok, What?”

“As a way to clean up the mess I made I have punishment that will as you say give me a taste of my own medicine.”

“Does the word nothing mean anything to you? Nothing will make me forgive you.”

“Three years. I will deage myself to the age of 1 to 4 both physically and mentally. I will remember everything but I will be trapped in my brain and have no control over what I say or do. At the end of the three years if you still don’t forgive me I will leave you alone forever.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Fine, fine, Cas.”

“I am inside Bobby’s house. Everything you did for the next three years is here. I should be deaged by the time you get home.”

_******* _


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A chapter? *gasp* Sorry, guys, i've been busy with college, work, and other stories and series. Also, my 20 year old cat had to be put down back in late March, so i've been not int eh right place for a while. I pulled up this story, sat down and wrote this chapter. It's a game changer. I hope you like it.

Dean walked back into the diner. Sam and Ruby looked up at the elder Winchester. “Who was that?”

“Uh—Cas…” Dean sat down as Ruby slid further in. “He called saying he found the perfect way to get me to forgive him.”

“Does he not understand what nothing means?” Ruby answered. “There was nothing he could do to get you to forgive him.”

“That’s what I said but he was adamant on letting him do this. He said it was a taste of his own medicine.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Just think about that for a moment.”

Sam squinted then pointed at Dean and gasped. “No…”

“Yes, he deaged himself to the age of 1. He will remember everything but will have no control of his mouth or motions. Physically and mentally a baby until he reaches the age of 4.”

“Wow, that angel doesn’t give up.” Sam whistled.

“He says that at the end of the three years if I still don’t forgive him he will leave forever.” Dean frowned.

“You don’t want him to leave for good.” Ruby frowned.

“No, I don’t. It’s hard, cause I loved him. I tried so hard to forgive him after I found out everything. When I deaged myself for Sam I thought I had actually forgave him, but then I remember I fixed what Cas broke and I got angry.”

Sam sighed. “We can get through these three years. You can just sit back, me and Ruby will be mommy and daddy to Cas.”

Dean ran a hand down his face. “I’m sorry, guys. Let’s just get home and sort things out.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_** _

It was late. Ruby and Sam had already gone to bed hours earlier. Dean stood, looking down at the tiny baby that used to be his guardian angel. “If you want to get a taste of your own medicine, we are going to do it my way”

He lifted the baby into his arms and cradled him. He had been silently packing for hours. He had crept multiple times to the Impala and back before grabbing Cas’s diaper bag. He set the sleeping baby in the carrier and carefully made his way downstairs. He set Cas in the car and slid into the drivers seat without even a note letting Sam and Ruby know.

He knew it was cruel and harsh, but he had to do something. He drove for hours and didn’t stop until the sun came up and Cas started waking up. He pulled into a gas station and got out and opened the back seat. “Good Morning, Angel.”

The baby looked around.

“We’re gonna see if there is anything for you to eat or drink here and we’re gonna get back on the road, lil’ fella.” Dean smiled and placed the baby on his hip.

Cas whined as they stepped into the small convenience store.

“It’s ok, bub, Daddy’s gonna get you some food in your tummy. I know you gotta be hungry. Once we get home we are gonna get Daddy a new phone and settle in.” Dean hummed as they walked down the aisle on the store.

The one year old former angel squirmed in Dean’s arms and whined in disapproval. “Dada…”

“I know, Buddy. You’re hungry. I’m gonna get you something to munch on.” Dean grabbed a bag of chip for him and a soda, plus a box of Cheerios and a bottle of water. He walked to the cashier and paid for the item and went back to the car.

Cas whined as Dean buckled him back into the carrier. “No.”

“I know, buddy. It’s gonna be a long, boring drive, but we gotta go home.” Dean smiled then shut the back door and slid into the drivers seat. They drove in silence for a good 15-20 minutes, then Dean spoke up. “Since you said that this spell you put on yourself traps the adult angel self inside watching your physical body react like a 1 year old, I think that if I just talk calmly your body won’t react and I can really get you to understand what I’m doing.”

_**& *^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*()** _

Sam woke up to Ruby stirring in the bed. He wrapped his arms around the former demon as she rolled over to look at him. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Sam smiled, but then that quickly turned into a frown. “What time is it?”

Ruby looked around at the clock. “11:45.”

“Why is it so quiet? Cas would have definitely woken up because he was wet, hungry or awake many hours ago.” Sam sat up.

“Hey, we aren’t the only people in this house. Dean probably got him. We were both hard asleep. I’ll go downstairs and fix a pot of coffee and some lunch.” Ruby got out of bed and walked out of the room. Sam had just gotten out of bed and slipped on a sweatshirt when he heard Ruby rushing up the stairs. “No, no, no, Sam…”

“What?” Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

“Uhhh---Dean and Cas…they are—gone.” Ruby freaked.

“What do you mean gone?”

Ruby huffed. “I walked into the kitchen and the place and ransacked of all things baby related, as was the living room. I checked the nursery and Dean’s room, both empty. Dean left with Cas and all his belongings…well almost all his belongings.” She showed Sam all three of Dean’s cell phones.

Sam groaned. “Fuck, Dean.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

Cas had managed to fall asleep again. When he woke he wasn’t in the car anymore. He whined and suddenly Dean appeared in front of him. “hey, Buddy. Did you have a good nap? Daddy got a lot done while you were sleepin. We got home and I unpacked.”

“Dada…” Cas whimpered.

“Castiel, you did this to yourself. You wanted to get a taste of your own medicine so that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” Dean scooped Cas out of the carrier.

“No.” Cas whined.

“Yes, Buddy. It’s dinner time and we don’t have any food, so we’re going outside.” Dean started walking towards the door as he threw the diaper bag over his shoulder. “There is a diner within walking distance of our little apartment.”

Dean grabbed a small stroller on his way out and opened it up once he locked the door. He gently sat Cas into the stroller and strapped him in. He crouched on the balls of his toes. Dean tucked a blue blanket around the deaged angel as big round tears fell down the baby’s face.

“Aww, buddy. No tears. Daddy is here. I know today has been a long day, but I’m gonna get some food in you.” Dean walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. A young man and woman came up beside Dean and the stroller.

“Oh my God, Maxwell. Look at the little baby.” The woman squealed. “What’s his name?”

Dean chuckled. “This is Castiel.”

“He’s so adorable. How old is he?”

“A year, yesterday.” Dean crouched down to look at the little angel. The Winchester ran his finger’s through Cas’s fine baby hair and stood as the elevator down opened and they walked inside. “I’m Dean, we just moved in down the hall.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean. I’m Hailee and this is my husband, Max.” The woman stretched out her hand. “Is it just you and your son?”

“Yeah, his mom is no longer with us.” Dean replied. “It’s ok though. I’ve done my mourning. I’ve made my peace.”

“I’m sorry for you loss.” Max spoke. “If you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to come by our place. We are in 5F.”

The elevator doors opened. “Thanks guys, that means a lot. It was nice to meet y’all. I’ll see ya around.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()** _

“Where would Dean have gone?” Ruby paced the living room.

Sam was quiet. He held his chin in his hands with them propped on his elbows. “He could be anywhere. We know he’s within driving distance, but he left some time during the night and Dean’s the fastest person I know to get gas. Even with a baby in the car with him he could be anywhere.”

“Do you have a jack on the Impala? We could track him from that.” Ruby beamed.

“He probably took it off.” Sam frowned.

“Did he know it was on there?” The demon plopped beside the human.

“I don’t think so, but if Dean was dead set on losing us, then he found.”

“Why don’t you check to make sure?” Ruby placed Sam’s laptop on his lap. “If it’s not on there…we will find another way.”

Sam sighed and tapped away on his computer. “It’s says he’s in Grand Forks, North Dakota.”

“Then let’s go to Grand Forks.” Ruby jumped up. “At least there’s hope.”

_******* _


	42. Chapter 42

Dean woke to the sound of crying from the baby monitor. He looked at the clock to find that it was 6 in the morning. He got up and walked next door into the nursery. He flicked on the light to find a red face sobbing baby. “Awh, poor baby. Don’t worry, Daddy’s here.”

He lifted the baby into his arms and carried him over to the changing table and quickly put Cas in a fresh diaper. Cas whined as Dean carried him into the kitchen. “Dada.” 

“I know, little man. Someone wants breakfast. Well, Daddy made you a bottle last night.” Dean smiled. “Today you and me are going take the impala on a little drive so Sam and Ruby don’t come and try to find us.”

There was a knock on the door. The elder Winchester padded over to the wooden board and looked through the peep hole to find Sam and Ruby standing on the other side looking tired and pissed. “Open up, Dean. We know you are here. We saw the Impala in the lot and some neighbor friends said you were here.”

He didn’t dare answer the door. He pulled out his new phone and stepped away from the door and made sure the latch and dead bolt were locked. He silently padded into the nursery and sat down on the floor after shutting the door. He dialed Sam’s number.

 _“Who is this?”_ Sam picked up the phone.

“Hey Sam.”

_“Dean, open the damn door.”_

“What are you talking about? I’m in a car.”

_“Like Hell, Dean. The Impala is sitting in the parking lot. Me and Ruby talked with one of your neighbors and they said you were on this level. Open the damn door.”_

“Oh yeah, I had to calm Cas down after the drive so I walked around the apartment complex that I stowed the Impala at and took a safe car for a baby to ride in.” Dean pulled up his knees so Cas could rest against them. The baby angel chewed on his fingers and watched Dean lied to his brother. “I was in Grand Forks last night, but I’m about to get on a plane in like half an hour, so I gotta go, Sammy.”

_“You hate flying, Dean.”_

“Make’s it harder for you to track me though, doesn’t it?” Dean smirked. “I’m going overseas, Sam. This is something I need to take care of on my own. Start a life with Ruby. I’ll call you when I have my boyfriend back.”

There was a long pause. “Was this how you felt when I left for Stanford?”

“Pretty damn close.” Dean frowned.

“Ok.” Sam replied. “Me and Ruby are gonna head to a motel two blocks away from here. So when you decided to actually get on a plane and leave the country you can leave the stuff you can’t fit on a carry on bag there.”

“Bye Sam.” Dean hung up and set the phone down. Cas was watching him closely as he sucked on his thumb. Dean chuckled. “Silly boy, I’ve got your paci right here, your thumb isn’t to suck on.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()** _

After two hours of packing, Dean finally got two carry-on bags packed. One of Cas and the other himself. He also made to checked bag. So there was very few things that Sam needed to come pick up. He drove the Impala to the motel and left a note in the driver’s seat stating that Sam would need to go back the apartment and take the rest of the stuff. He blindly pointed when he got to the airport and that was where he was going. He checked his bags and only had to buy one ticket is Cas stayed in his lap the whole time. He got through security flawlessly and they sat down at their gate.

Their plane was gone leave in two hours so that gave Dean time to eat and feed Cas. He bounced Cas on his knee after burping him. It was Dean way of hiding his nervousness. He was gonna go on a plane by himself, with a baby. He used his nervous bouncing knees as a game for Cas.

“Daddy.” Cas giggled.

Dean smiled at the former angel. “You like Daddy bouncing you on my knee?” Cas giggled again. “I guess you finally understand what I’m doing.”

“Daddy.” Cas made grabby hands toward Dean.

“Go easy on me, buddy. I’m still new at this whole Daddy thing.” Dean pulled the one year blue eyed baby to his chest. He felt Cas grip his shirt and let go, then tighten his grip again repeatedly.

_‘We are now going to starting boarding the people in need of assistance and families with young children.’_

“That’s us, small fry. There are advantages of you being so tiny.” Dean walked down the tunnel onto the plane after he grabbed his two carry-ons and set Cas on his hip. Thankfully, Dean’s seat was on the row where it was one seat row along the side and he was seated along the wing.

Less than half an hour later they were moving down the runway. Dean pulled out the blanket he had brought for Cas and the baby angel loved it. He suckled on his paci and played with the blue fabric and rubbed it on his face. It was a good distraction for Dean during the take off.

It took about 15-20 minutes to meet cruise altitude. By that time Cas had discovered the window that Dean refused to look out. He squirmed in Dean’s lap so he look out it and watch the clouds. Figures, Cas was still an angel, once he turned back to his normal size, and angels like to fly.

A flight attendant rolled her cart next to Dean’s chair and offered a drink and cookie. Dean almost ordered some form of alcohol, but decided on ginger ale. He dug around his bag again and found the bottle of apple juice he packed. “Cas, do you want some apple juice?”

Cas made grabby hands to the bottle. “Yeah.”

“I gotta take your paci, Buddy.” Dean popped the pacifier out of Cas’s mouth. The baby whimpered but Dean’s plug the hole with the nipple of the bottle. Cas leaned back against Dean’s chest and suckled with little puff of air escaping after every other gulp.

He sucked the bottle dry. Dean smirked when he pulled the bottle away to find Cas was now asleep. He stayed like that for an hour, before stirring awake and not happy. “Daddy.”

“Hey, Little Angel.” Dean craned his neck forward to look at Cas’s face. “Why are you Mr. Grumpy-pants?”

Cas squirmed in Dean’s lap and whimpered.

Dean quickly checked the baby’s diaper and low and behold it was wet. “Alright, HuggyBear.” He unbuckled the seatbelt, grabbed the diaper bag, and walked to the bathroom and quickly changed Cas, then used the facilities himself. Once the done he carried Cas back to their seat, but the diaper bag away and walked to the corridor to stretch his leg.

The flight attendant smiled. “Hello, are you enjoying the flight?”

“Not me, so much. Uneasy flying, but he’s loving it.” Dean pointed as he lowered Cas to the ground. The baby angel held onto Dean’s finger and marched in place.

“Just back here to stretch your legs?” She watched Cas.

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry about him running around the plane. He’s 12 months old and hasn’t fully grasped the concept of walking yet. Believe me he’s trying, but all he’s got right now, is holding onto Daddy’s hands and marching in place.” Dean smirked.

“That’s adorable. What’s your and his name?”

“I’m Dean and this is Castiel.” Dean awkwardly looked over to the flight attendant, since he was hunched over slight so Cas could reach his hands.

The attendant nodded. “I’m Amanda.”

“Nice to meet you.” Dean grinned. He hoisted Cas onto his hip and walked back to his seat and let Cas march in place while holding onto the seat or Dean’s legs that were on either side of him. They were up and down for most of the flight. When it finally came to the descent, Dean was nervous. He sat Cas in his lap and buckled them into the seat.

Cas yawned and cuddled into Dean’s chest. Dean kept one arm around Cas, the other gripping the arms rest, and both eyes closed.

An hour later they were stepping out of the airport of in Wilmington, North Carolina. He begrudgingly loved purchasing the baby carrier so he could have both arms free to carry the suitcases. He got a rental call and drove to the fully furnished townhouse.

It wasn’t until he got the baby angel settled that he called Sam. He was sitting on the couch with a baby monitor in his hand. “Hey, Sam.”

_“How was your flight? What coast are you on?”_

“East coast. Sammy, I’m in North Carolina. You can come find me if you’d like. I don’t give a fuck anymore.” Dean sighed. “I thought I could handle it, but I feel guilty.”

_“This is your choice, Dean, I believe that you can handle this. You said that you weren’t going to come back until you had your boyfriend back.”_

“I just pointed at the screen at the airport. I’m in Wilmington, North Carolina. If you ever wanna visit for Christmas, Thanksgiving, or New Years. It’s would be nice to see familiar faces every now and again.”

_“No problem, Dean. How is Cas doing?”_

“He’s napping. I think I finally got him to understand why I’m doing this. He is acting more like a baby instead of battling everything.” Dean relaxed more. “How are you doing?”

_“We just got back to Bobby’s house. Ruby went to bed. I was doing some cleaning and putting back the old guest room, that was the nursery.”_

“I’m gonna go unpack some more. Call you tomorrow?”

_“Bye, Dean.” Sam hung up._

He rose from his seat and walked upstairs and quickly checked on Cas. He walked into the master bedroom and started to unpack. An hour later Cas woke up from his nap. Dean let him cry for a few moment. It sounded like Cas had just barely woken up and would fall back asleep, but after five minutes he couldn’t take it anymore. He walked into the nursery.

Cas was standing up in his crib and crying. He seemed to calm down just a bit when Dean opened the door and walked in. “Hey, Angel. Did you miss Daddy?”

“Yeah.” Cas whimpered.

Dean chuckled. “I’m here, Bud. I was just unpacking my clothes, like I did while you were playing with toys.”

“Daddy.”

“Come on, let me change your diaper.” Dean scooped him out of the crib. “I’ll let you play in Daddy’s room while I finish unpacking.”

_******* _


	43. Chapter 43

Things didn’t stay all happy and peaceful. A month into living in North Carolina, Cas gets really sick; Dean’s number one fear.

He was up all night with a sobbing baby angel, who was either throwing up or runny diarrhea. By five in the morning Dean thought Cas was too warm for too long, even after giving him baby Tylenol. He put the angel in his car seat and drove quickly to urgent care. Fortunately, Cas had stopped spewing from both end, but just didn’t feel good and cried in Dean’s arms.

Dean power walked into the urgent care building and over to the front desk. “Hi, what can I do for you?”

“Hi, my son, he’s really sick and his fever won’t go down.” Dean was on the verge of panicking. Whenever Sam got sick when they were younger John was always there, luckily. He never really had to take care of a sick child by himself.

“First time single Dad?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Dean nodded.

“You’re in luck, we’re slow this morning, so I can go ahead and bring you into a room and a doctor will see you and your son shortly, you just need to fill out this papers in the meantime.”

Dean tried to fill the papers out. He really did, but Cas was in too much distress. “Shh, shh, buddy, a doctor’s gonna see you soon. I know, you don’t feel well. Daddy’s gotta fill out some paperwork.”

The door opened and another nurse popped in. “Here, let me help you with that.”

“Thanks so much.” Dean handed the clipboard to the woman and adjusted Cas in his lap. He answered all the questions and she walked out and not even five minutes later a doctor came in.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Thompson.”

“Dean Winchester.” Dean stretched out his hand.

“What seems to be going on?”

Dean looked down at the baby angel. “Castiel’s got a high fever that won’t go down. He was throwing up last night and diarrhea. He’s miserable, Doc.”

After a few moments of talking Dean was given a prescription for Cas and they were on their way. It was just a little bug and should be on it’s way out of Cas’s system within a few days. Cas was still grumpy, but Dean felt like he could handle it now.

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

Three days later Cas was back to his bubbly self, but it was Dean who felt like crap. He fed Cas mashed peas or whatever, he just grabbed something. “Bud, you got me sick.”

Cas giggled. “Daddy.”

“Yeah, Daddy’s sick.” Dean moved away from Cas and cough hard and dry. “Eat your peas.”

It wasn’t until he was bouncing Cas on his hip two hours later that he realized how sick he actually was. The bouncing motion made his head spin and his stomach churn. He stopped and set the still awake Cas in the crib. The baby angel whined and stood up and held onto the bars of the crib and watch Dean bolt out of the nursery.

Dean ran into the bathroom and fell to his knees and lifted the toilet seat just in time to expel his stomach contents. He was there for God knows how long. He was so weak and sweaty. He still felt so nauseous like he was gonna throw up again at any time. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked on the familiar name in his contacts and put the device to his ear.

_“Dean?”_

“S’my. I need help.” Dean mumbled as he felt the saliva in his mouth pool. “I’m so sick.”

_“You gotta hang in there, Dean. It’s a couple hour plane ride to where you are.”_

Dean gagged and puke violently into the toilet. He had dropped the phone to grip the side of the basin. At the end of that bout he was seeing stars. He gripped the phone. “Hurry, S’my. Gonna call ambulance.”

  _“You’re gonna be ok. I know it must be bad if you are recommending hospital. When they get to the house, remind them about Cas.”_

“Bye, S’my.” Dean hung up and blindly dialed 9-1-1.

_‘9-1-1, what is your emergency?”_

“I need a paramedic.” Dean managed to pant. Consciousness was slipping away from him fast. “I have a son in the nursery, but too weak to get up. So sick.”

_‘Stay awake for me, sir. What is your name?”_

“Dean…Winchester. I live at 1607 Pine View Drive.”

_“Ok, Dean, can you reach the front door to unlock it?”_

Dean had barely enough strength to hold his head and arms up. “No…”

_“That’s ok. What is your son’s name?”_

“Cas—Castiel.” Dean slowly blinked. He didn’t have anything else to throw up. Why was he still nauseous?”

_“Ok, an ambulance is on the way. Can you stay awake for me, Dean?”_

“Feel sick.” Dean mumbled. He breathed in sharply and hunched over and puke up a small amount of vomit on the tile floor. He dry heaved some more and he arms gave out and he dropped the phone and land on his side. He could the 911 operator trying to talk to him on the line and he heard Cas’s cries for him, but unconsciousness pulled him into the darkness.

_***( &^%$^&*(*&^%&*()_9*&^%** _

He woke up feeling weak, sore, and his throat was so dry. He was in a hospital bed with oxygen in his nose. He heard light whispers and giggling he knew was from Cas. He turned his head to find Sam and Ruby. Castiel was in Ruby’s arms happily sucking on his pacifier and playing with a stuffed moose.

Sam smiled and noticed his now consciousness brother. “Hey, Dean.”

“Water?” Dean weakly point to his throat.

“Sure, sure.” Sam go up and helped him drink the cool water with a straw. “How do you feel?”

“Weak.” Dean spoke soft.

The couple nodded. “When we got here you were already out of surgery and a nurse was taking care of Cas.” Ruby explained.

“What happened?”

“You’re appendix burst, you were dehydrated, and had a bit of the stomach flu.” Sam made a list. “Gave us a scare, but you’re ok, now.”

“Thought Cas got me sick.” Dean chuckled softly.

“That might have been the stomach flu, but everything else Cas didn’t cause.” Sam smiled.

“How is he?”

Ruby stood and walked over to the side of the bed and set Cas beside Dean. “He’s ok.”

Dean ran his finger’s through Cas’s hair. “Hey, Bud.” Cas whined and made grabby hand to Dean. “Sorry, buddy, Daddy isn’t feeling good and can’t have you hanging on him.”

The former angel whined and looked at Dean with teary eyes. “When you get out of the hospital, Dean, I’m going to head back to South Dakota, btu Sam is gonna stay here until you are back on your feet.” Ruby said as she scooped Cas up onto her hip.

_*** &^%^&*()_(*&^%$%^&*()_** _

Sam spent a week with him and Cas, but left. Things were fine, damn near perfect for months, even when Cas turned two, things were fine. Then things took a turn when Cas wanted to start potty training.

Dean was dreading this day. He thought it was gonna be ok, just putting Cas in training pants, or pull ups and sitting Cas down on the toilet every half hour or so, easy enough.

“Ok, Buddy, let go sit on the potty for a few minutes.” Dean rose from his spot on the couch and took Cas’s hand. He guided the toddler into the bathroom where the blue training toilet sat. “Is Batman still on your pull up?”

“Yeah.” Cas nodded eagerly. Dean helped him out of Cas’s brown khakis. Cas looked at the training pants and pointed to the bat symbol. “Dere’s batman.”

“Good job, Sport. That means you’ve stayed dry for the whole day so far.” Dean was scared that Cas might have had an accident because he hadn’t gone last time they sat down on the potty 30 minutes ago. He thought the all day dry pull up record of two whole weeks would have been ruined, but Cas stayed dry. “Are you gonna pee in the potty this time? You drank a lot of apple juice earlier.”

Cas smiled as Dean pulled down his pull up and placed him on the training potty. Dean plopped down on his ass and crossed his legs and sat in front of his “son”.

“If you stay dry in your pull up and don’t have a single accident during the day I’ll let you wear big boy pants.” Dean smiled. “Uncle Sammy and Aunt Ruby are coming next week and I know you want to show them how big of a boy you are.”

“Imma big boy, Daddy.” Cas smiled brightly.

“I know you are little dude.” Dean smiled then went quiet to wait for Cas to use the bathroom. He knew that more likely Cas did have to go to the bathroom, because he hadn’t gone in over an hour and drank two sippy cups of apple juice. It took a moment but Cas did start going in the plastic basin. Once the boy finished they waited a little longer to anything that was still left in there out.

“I did it, Daddy.” Cas cheered.

“Let’s pull up your training pants and go get a cookie to celebrate.” Dean scooped up Cas once his pants were on. They walked to the kitchen and munched on cookies, but the doorbell rang. Dean walked over to the door and opened it up. It was a woman that did not look familiar. “May I help you?”

“Are you Dean Winchester?”

“Yes, who are you?” Dean protectively held Cas and kept a foot stopped in the door so she couldn’t get in.

“I’m a friend of Castiel’s. My name is Hannah.”

“Are you an Angel?” Dean whispered.

“Yes.” She nodded. “I have been looking for Castiel since Crowley was killed. Samuel Winchester told me where you were.”

“It took you a while to get here.” Dean raised an eyerbrow. “Crowley’s been dead for months.”

“It took a while to find out that he was in fact dead, and not in hiding, then we didn’t exactly know where he had died, but Bobby Singer’s house is warded very heavily. After that it took a few days to convince Sam and the former demon, Ruby that I was in fact an Angel, and even longer to get the location of you and Castiel.”

“Castiel can’t really talk right now.” Dean frowned. “Sorry, he can’t help you.”

“I didn’t come for help, Dean. I came to talk to an old friend of mine.”

Dean huffed. “You can’t really have an angel to angel talk with him.”

“Why is that?”

“Because he’s two.” Dean moved the door show Cas was in view on Dean’s hip. “Mentally and physically.”

“For how long? It isn’t permanent, is it?”

“It’s not permanent, but we’ve still got 2 more years until this things wears off. So, come back then.” Dean hoisted Cas higher on his hip. The former angel was strangely calm as he sucked on his pacifier.

“I can wait two years. That is a fraction of how old I am.” Hannah smiled. “A very small fraction.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You wanna wait here for two years, just to talk to Cas?”

“Yes, I don’t understand what is hard to understand about that.”

“You see, with humans it isn’t that you are just waiting for someone at their house for like two years. That’s not normal.” Dean started to explain.

“Then I was will living with you as a…girlfriend…or wife until Castiel changes back.” Hannah stepped closer to the door.

“Whoa, whoa, Hannah, I don’t feel comfortable with that.” Dean shook his head and stretched out a hand to the angel so she couldn’t come any closer.

“Sam prepared me for your hesitation. I ensure you, Dean, I mean you and Castiel no harm. I promise.”

“If Sam prepared you for this, then he must have told you that I’m don’t trust many people.”

“I can wait however long it takes. I’m not leaving, so you are going to have to play along.” Hannah pushed away Dean’s hand and walked into the house.

Dean shut the door. “I need to know what you need to talk to Castiel about. Don’t say it’s between you and him because anything dealing with Cas is my business.”

“Castiel has been observing Earth and humans for many centuries while I have been in Heaven, and recently been working on fixing it. Castiel was a close friend of mine and I haven’t seen or spoke to him in a while and I need to update him on Heaven and he would tell me stories about Humans, like we promised we would.”

“You’re gonna wait here for two whole years to have one minor conversation with him?” Dean frowned.

“If that’s your way of thinking, then yes.” Hannah shrugged. “I’m not trying to steal him from you or want to be the one with him, because it’s been known to all angels that Castiel claimed you when he pulled you out of Hell.”

“Fine.” Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna help me take care of Cas if you’re gonna stay here.”

_******* _


	44. Chapter 44

“Come on, Cas. Let’s go potty one last time before I put you in a diaper for the night.” Dean lead the toddler to the bathroom.

“Imma stay dwy tonight, Daddy.” Cas claimed as Dean pulled down the boy’s pants and pull upp that was only a little damp.

“Buddy, you’re pull-up is a little wet.” Dean frowned.

Cas frowned. “Dat just happ’n. I had ta potty, Daddy. I only tinkled a little bit.”

“Thank you for being honest, but bud, if I didn’t take you to the potty because it was bedtime, would you have come to me and told me you had to go?” Dean sat Cas on the plastic potty.

“No.”

“You gotta tell me when you gotta go potty, Bud.” Dean ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Daddy, I wanna be a big boy.” Cas pouted.

Dean smiled. “You’re getting there, buddy. You’re a bigger boy than you were a week ago.”

“Reawwy?”

“Yeah, buddy, now it’s time to concentrate on going to the bathroom, so you can go night-night.” Dean sat down on his butt.

It took Cas a few minutes but soon he was finished and Dean was able to get him in a nighttime diaper and tucked in. “Night Daddy.”

“Remember, buddy, Angels are watching over you. Night, Cas.” Dean kissed Cas’s forehead and got up from the bed and lifted the railing on the side of the mattress. He walked to the door and turned off the lights and glanced back one last time before shutting the door and heading downstairs.

Hannah was curled up on the couch watching TV. It was a station Dean was not familiar with. It took him a while to realize that the angel was actually watching HGTV…a show predominantly watched by females. The no gender, girl vesseled angel was watching “normal”. Dean sat down beside Hannah with a huffed. “Whatcha watching?”

“This show where this woman remodel old houses.” Hannah pointed to the TV with the remote. “The end products end up being pretty remarkable.”

“Interesting.” Dean sighed and leaned back as he folded his arms across his chest.

“I understand you are uncomfortable, Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “It’s—I’m still taking it in, ok?”

“I’m like Castiel, Dean. Actually, I have more human personality than him. I know what human females like. Castiel observed nature and animals, like watched over the human soul in Heaven. I can related to humans.” Hannah explained. “Like you said Cas is mentally and physically a toddler, which means Cas will start asking where his mother is.”

“I have an ans—“

“Don’t start the lie of his mother is dead. You can’t deny that I look similar to Castiel. Dark hair, light eyes…We will play along until Castiel is adult again.”

“Fine.”

“You seem indifferent about the TV show.”

Dean chuckled. “I’ve never stopped on HGTV to watch anything. I’m not big on flowers, and house hunting shows.”

“The houses are beautiful.” Hannah smiled.

“I don’t care. I’ll never live in something like that, I’ve been spent a night or two in those house before that lady changed’em.” Dean pointed.

Hannah moved over and laid her head on Dean’s shoulder. “You’re a better than what the Angels describe you.”

“Thanks, after Sam let Lucifer free we aren’t appreciated by those guys.”

“Not all angels feel that way, though. There are still Angels who think you are still the righteous man, and Sam has good in him.”

“That’s good to hear.” Dean huffed. “Uhm, I’m gonna head to bed.”

Hannah took Dean’s arm. “Hey, where can I sleep?”

“On the couch, I guess. There are extra blankets in the linen closet.” Dean walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed. He had been reading a lot more since moving to North Carolina. He was having a hard time putting down some books. At the moment he was re-reading Vonnegut’s Slaughter House V. It was around 12:30 when he set it down and decided to go to sleep.

He went right to sleep, but he woke up suddenly an hour later to the bed dipping. He lifted his head and turned to find Hannah sliding into the bed. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“The couch is unsettling.” She frowned. “I might be an angel, but downstairs alone is unsettling.”

Dean groaned. “But this is my bed, Hannah. You can’t just get in my bed in the middle of the night. It’s something that a little child would do, but not a full grown adult.”

“How are you gonna explain to Cas when he find me on the couch in the morning?”

“I haven’t gotten there yet.”

“Cas doesn’t think of you as Dean Winchester, the guy he pulled from hell, but his father. He’s gonna think that until he turns back. So what does that make me?”

“A nice lady.” Dean mumbled.

“Come on, Dean. He’s gonna start asking questions if I’m going to be here for two years. Why don’t we just play the role of an all American average family? All of Heaven knows that all you want.” Hannah whispered.

“Dammit, Hannah. Why do you have to be right? Stay on your side, then.” Dean grumbled as he flopped back on his side with his back toward the Angel.”

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

He woke up that morning feeling a warmth at his side. He lifted his head to find that Hannah was curled up at his side. At first he thought that Hannah didn’t stay on her side, but then he realized that it was him who had rolled over and cuddled up against Hannah.

Dean moved his arm off his waist and slowly sat up. He was about to get out of bed when he saw the bedroom door open and a little Cas stepped in. “Daddy?”

“Morning, buddy. Why are you out of bed?”

“Gotta potty bad.” Cas wiggled around.

“Alright, bud. Let’s go.” Dean walked over to Cas and guided him to the bathroom. “Is your diaper dry, buddy?”

Cas squirmed as Dean pulled off the tabs. “Daddy, hurry.”

Dean plopped the toddler on the potty and instantly the pitter patter of pee hitting the plastic sounded. “Good job, Bud. I’m proud of you.”

“I stay dwy all night, Daddy.”

“You did, bud.” Dean smirked. “Let’s go fix breakfast.”

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

Hannah turned out to be a better ‘girlfriend’ than he thought. He dared not say wife or any of kind of word. He still loved Cas no matter how stupid of a choice he made. He was a good ‘mother’ to Cas as well.

She helped around the house, cleaning, cooking…kinda…and playing with Cas.

Cas had been doing really well with the potty training, but everything went down hill the day Sam and Ruby were coming to visit. Hannah was cleaning the kitchen from breakfast while Dean hung out with Cas, who was impatiently waiting for Sam and Ruby to pull into the driveway. He held his sippy cup of apple juice and stuffed Moose that Sam gave him when Dean’s appendix burst.

“Cas, bub, I think we should take a break from looking out the window.” Dean crouched down.

“No! Unca Sammy coming!” Cas frowned.

Dean shook his head. “Come on, Angel. The longer you look out there the longer it’s gonna take for Uncle Sam and Aunt Ruby to get here.”

“When dey gonna get here?” Cas looked at Dean with his big blue eyes.

“Later today. Before you go night-night.” Dean ensured. “Wanna watch cartoons or play with your blocks?”

“Yeah!” Cas smiled.

Dean scooped up Cas and placed him on the ground in the living room and slid over his blocks and flicked on the TV. Hannah came in after about an hour and sat down at Dean side. She looked at the Winchester and patted his thigh. “Has Cas used the bathroom in a while?”

“About hour and a half ago.” Dean looked at his watch. “Do you think I should take up?”

“I mean he hasn’t told you he has to go yet.” She replied. “I don’t want him to be upset over an accident when Sam and Ruby come over.”

“Right,” Dean sat up. “Cas, buddy, do you need to potty?”

Cas looked up holding a block in each hand. “No, Daddy.”

“Alright, buddy, but do you want to at least try?”

“No, Daddy.” Cas stood and walked over and grabbed his sippy cup and drank the rest of the apple juice.

Dean sat back. “I think an accident might get it through to Cas that going to the bathroom is important. No, I don’t want him to have an accident, but I think he might.”

“In a few minutes ask him again and take to the bathroom then.” Hannah shrugged. “I’m gonna go straighten up the guest room.”

After about 15 minutes Dean looked down at Cas. “Cas, let’s go try to go potty.” Cas looked up at Dean then looked down at the ground. There was a whimper and Cas covered his face. “What’s wrong, Angel?”

“Daddy.” Cas cried.

Dean shot up and walked over to the toddler. He could instantly see the wet patch in Cas’s pants and on the carpet. “Come on, bud. Let’s clean you up.”

Cas sobbed as Dean held him in his arms. The Novak instantly grabbed Dean’s shirt. The Winchester rocked him for a few minutes then walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Hannah heard Cas’s sobbed and stepped into the bathroom. “Sorry, D-Daddy!” Cas cried uncontrollably.

“Han, can you fetch me fresh pants and a pull up for Cas?” Dean turned to the female Angel for a second.

“Sure.” Hannah turned on her heels.

“Hey, Cas, Sweetheart. It’s ok. Daddy’s not mad. It was just an accident. You’re still my big boy.” Dean cooed.

Cas coughed from crying so hard. “Big boy pee-pee in the potty.”

“Buddy, you’re a big boy in training. You gotta tell me when you gotta potty. If you tell me when you gotta go then you won’t have any more accidents.” Dean said with a soft face. “Ok?”

Dean wiped Cas’s privates and thighs clean of urine and then sat him down on the training potty so he could empty everything out and start over. “Sorry Daddy.” Cas hiccupped.

“I know, Sweetheart.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. Once Cas determined he was done Dean placed him on the ground and pulled on a pull up on Cas’s waist. “This is just in case there is an accident, Buddy. You’re not getting punished, ok?”

“Ok, Daddy.” Cas nodded and he stepped into his new khakis. Dean scooped up the toddler and they walked downstairs. Cas had become clingy and wouldn’t be put down. The Winchester really hoped Cas would want to take a nap, so he slowly and aimlessly walked around the ground floor of the townhouse.

After about an hour of that not working and hearing the quiet sniff and whimpers from Cas dean realized that Cas loved outside. He stepped onto the front porch and eased down on the porch swing. It was warm, but not too warm outside, not too humid and had a nice breeze, which meant Dean was golden on getting Cas to sleep.

He rocked Cas in the swing for about 20 minutes until Dean noticed Cas’s breathing evened out and he was cuddled closer to his chest. He watched the quiet neighborhood as he continued to rock his baby angel.

Dean had almost forgotten that his brother was coming to visit. He had zoned out , deep in thought that he didn’t notice the car pull into the driveway and start walking toward him until Sam was on the porch. Dean blinked and right before Sam opened his mouth Dean placed a finger over his own lips then pointed to the toddler on his chest then pointed to the door.

Sam and Ruby walked into the house without a word and Dean carefully rose to his feet without waking the toddler. He stepped into the house and silently shut the front door. He was surprised about how far he got without waking Cas. He had the boy tucked into the bed before Cas’s eyes opened.

Tears were already welding up in his eyes. “Daddy, no.”

“I’m not leaving, buddy. I’m just tucking you into bed, so you can take a cat nap.” Dean ran his fingers through the toddler’s hair.

“Not a kitty, Daddy.”

“I know, buddy. Close your eyes and go to sleepy time junction.” Dean hummed.

“Sleep wif me, Daddy?” Cas pleaded.

“Of course.” Dean crawled into the bed and got under the covers and let Cas curl up beside him. “Go to sleep, Sport.”

That’s the last thing he remembers. He had fallen asleep as well. Damn, Cas had wore him out.

_******* _


End file.
